Wapas pana hai tujhe
by Palak96
Summary: dosti imetah leti hai... daya ne kiya abhijeet ko khud se dhur. par.. wapas aaya aapne abhi ke liye.. kaise sambalega daya abhi ko? kya abhi ko sab yaad aayega? kya sab wapas pa payenge abhijeet ko? ya phir.. hoga.. sabse dhur...
1. Chapter 1

In dark area.. a man was sitting at one corner.. it was like he has no life… room opens elderly man enters inside.. he comes near to the man.. he puts his hand on him.. calls him.. but the man jerk his hand away.. he was scared of him.. he pushed him…

Man: jao yaha se.. mujhe koi nahi chahiye.. jao..

Elderly man: beta meri baat toh sunno..

Man: mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. jao.. mujhe daar lagta hai aapse.. jao.. he starts to throw the things towards the elderly man.. few people come inside the room..grab the man… but no use… he became very violent.. he pushed all of them and all were on floor..

Suddenly he loses his conscious and fells on ground.. 2 people lay him on bed.. elderly man comes and sits beside him..

Elderly man: kya halat bana li hai tumne aapni.. ha.. tum jantey ho main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta.. kis baat ki saza de rahe ho humhe… humhe tum par bahorsa karna chahiye tha.. naki tumhe aapnse dhur.. bar beta.. tumne toh bhi galat kiya.. (another man enters inside)..

Elderly man2: sab tek ho jayega..

Elderly man: kab tek hoga.. mujhe nahi lagta hoga.. dekh issey.. yeh mujhse darr raha hai.. jiske naam se sab dartey hai.. aaj yeh sabse darr raha hai.. tu janta hai aaj jab main yaha aaya toh issey waha (pointing to the direction) us kone mein baitha dekha.. jis insan ki aakho main darr nahi tha.. uski aakho main darr dekha maine..

Elderly man 2: bas yaar.. tum aise maat tutho agar tum tuth jaugey toh issey kaun sambalega.. chalo abhi chaltey hai yaha se agar yeh jag gaya aur humhe dekh kar.. kahi phirse..

But the person did not respond…

Elderly man 2: boss..

Acp: ha salukhe..

Salukhe: chalo..

Acp was just looking at the person.. salukhe grab his hand.. and started to leave… in the car..

Acp was very much worried about the person…

Salukhe: acp, chinta mat karo.. waha sab uska khayal rakegey… woh tek hoga..

Acp: nahi jab tak.. uski zindagi wapas nahi aayegi woh tek nahi hoga..

Salukhe: lekin hum uski zindagi wapas nahi la saktey.. uski zindagi ussey bahut nafrat karti hain.. yaad hai na ussney jaane se pehle kya kaha tha..

He remembers

**Sir, agar yeh aadmi jo mere samney hai.. agar yeh marr bhi gaya na toh bhi main nahi aauga.. nafrat ho gayi hai mujhe issey.. aur hai main yaha se jar aha hoon.. sirf aur sirf iski wajah se… **

Acp: tu sahi keh raha hai.. lekin ussey batana ab bahut zaroori ho gaya hai.. ab jo kar sakta hai.. wahi kar sakta hai..

Salukhe: lekin.. kya woh manega..

Acp: pata nahi.. par hum koshish toh kar hi saktey hai..

Salukhe gives him a painful smile..

Salukhe: tek hai.. toh chaltey hai banglore..

Acp: ha chal..

**In banglore**

A man comes back to his house.. in evening.. he looks at the pictures on the wall.. but there was something very strange about the pictures.. in most of the pictures.. one man photo is messed up.. he takes one photo

Man: tumhari wajah se main sab se dhur ho.. mujhe tumnse nafrat hai.. khub dosti nibhayi tumne.. maine tumhe kitna pyaar diya.. par tumne kya kiya mere saath.. dekho maine tumhe aapni yaadon se bhi nikal diya.. bas ab baki hai toh yeh tasveer issey bhi main mita doonga.. he is about to tear the photo.. someone stops his hand.. man looks up.. aap..

Acp: kya kar rahe ho?

Man: sir, mera iss insan se koi rishta nahi hai toh mujhe iski koi bhi yaad nahi rakni..

Acp: pagalpan mat karo..

Man: main pagalpan kar raha ho.. iss aadmi ne (pointing to his photo) mera sab kuch chin liya.. mera dost mera dusman ban gaya.. mann karta hai ki issey..

Acp: kya issey, waise bhi pal pal marr raha hai woh..

Person shocked..

Man: yahi saza hai uski..

Acp: toh tumhe koi farak nahi padta ki woh marrey ya jiye..

Man: nahi..

Salukhe: nahi acp, yeh iska dil nahi deemak bol raha hai.. par hum jantey hai aaj bhi tum ussey utna hi pyaar kartey ho.. main tumhare samney haath jodh raha hu.. chalo Mumbai hamarey saath.. ussey tumhari zaroorat hai..

Man: kaisi zaroorat.. kaun ho main uska?

Acp: tum uski jindagi ho! Tumhe nahi pata hai kis haal main ji raha wo.. jiske naam se kabhi koi mujrim kapta tha, darta tha.. aaj sab se darr raha hai.. jab bhi hum uskey pass jatey hai.. violent ho jata hai aaj usney mujhse kaha.. ki

**jao.. mujhe daar lagta hai aapse.. jao.**

Man: aap kuch bhi kahiye main nahi aauga wapas.. plz sir chale jayei yaha se…

Salukhe: tek hai hum chale jayegey par jaane se pehle tumhe kuch deta hoon.. issey dekh kar aagar tumhe uss par jara sa bhi taraz aa jaye toh.. kuch.. ek dost ya koi rishtey ke natey na sahi.. insaniyat ke naatey tum..(tears).. acp and salukhe left…

Man threw the cd on the table.. he doesn't wanted to see anything related to him.. but.. then he thought what acp and salukhe said.. he grabbed the cd played it.. seeing the cd.. he got tears in eyes..

**A/N Hello.. let me just tell.. main romantic types story nahi likhti toh aapko meri full of suspense type stories jhelni padegi…. Agar aapko aachi lagi toh main continue karugi.. **


	2. Chapter 2

The man saw the cd.

Tum.. yahi saza hai tumhari..

_**Plz dost ke natey na sahi kam se kam insaniyat ke nattey toh aa jana.. **_

He was in dilemma whether he should help him out or not.. then he remembered..

_**Tum agar marr bhi gaye na main nahi aauga.. itni nafrat ho gayi hai mujhe tumse.. hamari dosti main darrar aa chuki hai. **_

Man pov: lekin kya mujhe ek baar jana chahiye.. nahi main nahi jauga.. agar main gaya toh pata nahi main uskey samne kaise jauga.. mujhe nafrat hai ussey.. he leaves to his room and sleeps…

**In Mumbai**

Rajat comes into the same person's room.. the person was in same position sitting in one corner.. rajat comes near to him.. calls him s..i..r.. the person looks up to rajat. He jurks his hand away.. in anger tone.. kaun ho tum? Jao yaha se.. mujhe koi nahi chahiye.. jao…

Rajat: sir, plz.. main rajat.. aap

Tumko samaj nahi aata.. mujhe darr lagta hai iss duniya se.. iss duniye ke logo se… jao..(shouting).. he hits him..

Rajat: sir.. aap plz shaant ho jayei.. main chala jata hoon..

Jao.. doctor comes.. seeing him so violent.. doctor gives him sleeping injection.. chodo mujhe.. .. da..ya.. murmuring his name.. abhijeet sleeps..

Where as in banglore daya wakes up… abhijeet… he drinks some water.. kyu tum meri yaadoin se nahi jaatey.. kyu.. mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki tum mujhe pukar rahe ho…

Rajat seeing abhijeet like this, feels very bad.. someone comes and places hand from behind.. he turns.. sir..

Rajat: sir, aap aagaye.. kya kaha daya sir ne woh aa rahe hai na..

Acp looks down

Acp: nahi rajat.. maine aur salukhe ne ussey bahut samjaya.. lekin woh maanne ko tayar hi nahi.. kehta hai mera koi lena dena nahi hai abhijeet se..

Rajat: sir daya sir aisa kaise kar saktey hai.. aapne unney bataya nahi abhijeet sir hi halat ke barrey main… dekhiye kya kar liya hai inhone aapne aapko.. bas sir.. daya sir kab tak abhijeet sir saza degey.. kab tak..

Acp: kya karoon main rajat.. ek yeh hai ki.. teek ho sakta hai par hona nahi chahta ek daya hai aapni zid par atal hai.. kisi ki bhi nahi sun raha hai.. aaj inki dosti jis par sabko naaz tha..uskey beech itni daraar aa chuki hai ki..(tears).. maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki kabhi mujhe aisa din bhi dekhna padega..

Ward boy: sir, doctor ne aapko bulaya hai..

Acp: aacha hum aatey hai..

Acp goes near to abhijeet..places his hand to his hairs.. mujhe maaf kardo main ussey nahi la paya.. maine koshish ki.. lekin woh nahi aaya.. iss baar daya tumse bahut jyada naraz hai.. aur tumhe saza de kar khud ko bhi dard de raha hai.. tum jaldi tek ho jao..

Rajat: sir, chaliye doctor ne bulaya hai..

Acp: ha chalo..

They go to doctor's cabin

Doctor: aaye sir.. baithiye..

Acp: doctor aapne humhe bulaya.. abhijeet..

Doctor: sir, abhijeet ki halat main koi sudhar nahi hai.. ulta uski tabiyat aur kharab ho gayi hai.. jab bhi woh kissi ko apne bass dekhta hai toh darr jata hai.. violent ho jata hai.. baat baat par gussa..

Rajat: doctor pratiek abhijeet sir.. tek..

Prateik: dekho rajat, agar abhijeet chahe toh tek ho sakta hai.. par hona nahi cahta.. ek baat pucho? Aisa kya hua ki uski yeh halat..

Acp and rajat looks at each other..

Acp: dr prateik, galti hum sabki hai.. humhe uspar bharosa karna chahiye tha.. par main apni duty ke agey kuch nahi sochta.. aur shayad ussey dhuk jyada is baat ka hai ki.. uski 17 saal ki dosti aachanak tuuth gayi..

Prateik: ek dosti.. toh phir aap uss dost ko yaha bulatey kyu nahi.. shayad abhijeet.. aapne uss dost ko dekhkar.. kuch postove reponse karey..

Rajat: lekin dr prateik.. daya sir nahi aayegey.. humne unney anney ko kaha par woh hai ki..

Prateik: daya.. abhijeet baar baar daya ka naam leta rahta hai.. kehta hai..

**Plz daya mujhse naraz maat hoon.. mujhe itni badi saaza maat dey.. meri yaar..**

Prateik: agar aap chahtey hai ki aapko aapka purana abhijeet wapas chahiye toh aapko daya ko uskey pass lana hoga…

Pratiek leaves from there..

Rajat: sir, ab hum kya karegey… daya sir toh aane ko tayar hi nahi hai.. hamari aakhri umeed..

Acp: daya ko kissi bhi tarah yahan lana hoga.. he thinks hard ek raasta hai..

Rajat: kya sir..

Acp tells him something

Rajat shocked.. sir..

Acp: ha.. chalo…

Rajat: par sir..

Acp: rajat main jaisa keh raha hu karo..

He tells him what to do.. rajat shocked.. par sir.. abhijeet sir..

Acp: tum chahtey ho na tumhare abhijeet sir teek ho jaye..

Rajat nodded yes.. toh yeh tumhe karna padega..

Acp and rajat leaves…

**In Bangalore**

Daya was getting ready to leave for bureau.. abhijeet nasta tayar hai toh..

Main kya keh raha hoon.. kyu abhijeet tum mujhe akela nahi chod detey..

His phone rings.. jaroor acp sir ka hoga.. he picks up the call without looking at id.. sir main aapse keh chukka hoon main nahi aauga.. abhijeet jiye ya marey mera koi lena dena nahi.. aur mujhe nahi jaanna ki abhijeet kiss halat main hai..

Person: daya abhijeet ka gussa mujhpar kyu nikal rahe ho..

Daya listening to voice.. sir..a..p..p

Person: ha main..

Daya: kyu phone kiya aapne.. agar abhi abhijeet ke baarey main baat kar na chahtey hai toh mujhe nahi karni hai….

Person: daya.. maine tumhe kissi aur baat ke liye phone kiya hai..

Daya: kya?

Person: tumhe Mumbai wapas aana hoga..

Daya: sir.. main nahi aauga.. aap bhi acp sir ke saath mile hue hai… main nahi miluga abhijeet se.

Person: daya, tumhe main Mumbai cid join karney ke liye bula raha hu.

Daya: nahi sir.. main nahi aauga..

Person: daya tumhi ne kaha tha.. ki jab tak abhijeet yaha rehga tum.. aura bb abhijeet CID ka hissa nahi hai.. ab tum aa saktey ho..

Daya: sir, aapka matlab kya hai..

DCP: matlab yahi ki cid ko uske sher ki zaroorat hai.. tumhe aana hoga.. it's an order.. and ha main wapas tumhare Mumbai transfer ki baat kar li hai..

Daya: par sir..

Dcp disconnects the call..

He remembers

_**Acp sir, jab tak abhijeet cid main rehga main wapas nahi aauga.. **_

Daya: kyu sir, aap mujhe wapas bula rahe hai… kyu..

**In Mumbai Bureau**

Bureau was very silent.. there was nothing like before.. environment was so dull.. all were working but their mind was somewhere as.. acp and rajat comes in..sachin gets up and asks..

Sachin: sir, aap abhijeet sir se milne gaye they na.. aab kaisi hai unki tabiyat..

Rajat: koi farak nahi hai unki tabiyat mein.. balki unki halat bahut bigar rahi hai.. doctors ka kehna hai agar abhijeet sir ko teek karna hai toh daya sir ko lana haga..

Purvi: toh sir, bulayei na daya sir ko..

Acp: purvi.. ki thi maine koshish.. bahut samjaya ussey. (banging his hand on table)lekin koi faida nahi.. mana kar diya usney.. woh toh uskey barey main kuch bhi sunna nahi chahta… manta hu ki abhijeet ne galti.. lekin uss galti ki pehle hi aapne aap ko saza de chukka abhijeet..

Salukhe: kya sari galti abhijeet ki thi…

All turns towards the direction.. tarika and salukhe comes in…

Acp: tu yaha..

Salukhe: ha main.. batau mujhe uski sari galti thi kya.. galti tum sab bhi thi… dekho kya halat hai uski.. daya ussey aur kitni takleef dega.. aur kitni saza dega.. pehle hi khud ko ussey dhur kar chukka hai.. jantey ho na.. janney se pehle daya ne kya kiya tha.. lekin abhijeet ne kuch nahi kaha.. kuch nahi..

Tarika pov: sir aap abhijeet se kitna ladtey hai.. aap uspar sabse pehle shak kartey hai.. lekin aap ussey itna pyaar kartey hai.. maine nahi socha tha kabhi aap kabhi abhijeet ka saath degey..

Salukhe: chup kyu ho sab kuch bolo..

Bureau door opens and someone enters…

Person: baacha kya hai kehne ke liye…

All look at the person and shocked…

**Author note:kuch ne socha ki first daya nad second abhijeet.. aur kuch ne ulta.. kher aab batao kaisa laga..main janti hoon ki aap sab abhijeet ko aise nahi dekh saktey.. par manage karlo.. and thank you so much ki aapne meri iss story ko bhi utha hi pyaar diya jitna baki sab ko diya.. iske baad main update nahi karpaugi.. till 13****th**** june.. mere final exams hai.. aur dusri wajah yeh hai ki I am not well.. do din se mujhe tez bukhar hai.. sardi… sab.. main hi janti hoon maine yeh kaise likha hai..mummy kehti hai ki logo ki duao se insan jaldi tek hota hai.. plz pray for me.. and wish me luck.. these exmas are really important for me.. it's my CA exams..:( I am happy ki first chapter mein 24 reviews miley.. :) silent readers bhi review kijiye… agar mera maan kiya toh main update karugi maybe…**

Guest-so sorry marna mat ki maine aapke duo ko aise dikhaya.. but review kartey rehna..

Shilpam56- thank you.. abhi toh time par update na kar pao.. par 13th ke baad regular update..

Cracresta- thank you.. very much..

Priya-arrey mujhe bhu romantic stories jyada pasand nahi.. thanks.. lo abb apne jaan liya sab..

Duoangel95-thanks.. keep reviewing.. it's daya and abhijeet story…

Misha-thank you.. kuch jyada hi tarif kardi aapne humhari..

Shrestha-thank you so much… dost bana degey itni jaldi kya hai..

Krittika- aapke liye maine likh diya… main janti hoon aap abhijeet ko aise nahi dekh sakti.. marna maat.. I hope yeh chapter aapko pasand aaya..

Khushi mehta-thank you..

Guest-thank you mujhe bhi suspense pasand hai.. thank you for your support..

Srija-thank you.. good guess.. keep reviewing.. love you

Abhirikafan-thank you di.. :)

Aditya-thank you.. aise hi review kartey rehna..

Rukmani-thanks.. suspense toh bear karna padega…

Jyoti-thank you so much sahi kaha.. and I love you too..

Pinki-well you are right.. keep reviewing.. and thanks..

Dev-lo hogaya confusion dhur…

Guest-thank you so much.. review ke liye.. aarey aap ka guess toh ulta hogaya..

Raja-thank you..

Siya01-aap sahi ho.. hark o uspe sabse pehle shak karta hai.. thank you.. take care..

cid freak-thank you so much… tightest hug to you too..

guest-thanks..

rakhi-thanks..

arrey sweet pari ne review nahi kiya.. koi baat nahi iss baar review karna.. and piya.. main aapse naraz hoon.. anyways.. take care everyone.. see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Person: baacha kya hai kehne ke liye…

All look at the person and shocked…

All smile at looking at the person… but there smiles lost when person

Person: kya baacha hai doctor saab kehne ke liye.. anyways mujhe uske ke barey main koi baat nahi karna..

Acp: aacha toh kyu aaye ho yaha..

Daya: sir, main yaha abhijeet ke liye bilkul nahi aaya hoon.. dcp sir ne bulaya toh main aaya…

Salukhe: kyu jooth bol rahe ho daya.. hum jantey hai..tum..

Someone enters inside.. all eyes stares at him..

Dcp: daya sahi keh raha hai.. maine bulaya hai issey..maine day aka transfer wapas Mumbai kar diya hai….

A painful smiles comes on each and single person present in the bureau…

Acp signals rajat with his eyes.. rajat nodded no..

Acp: sir, daya

Dcp: dekho yaha iske jyada jaroorat hai.. waise bhi tumhari team aab kafi kamzoor ho chuki hai.. tumhare dono haath nahi hogey toh kaam kaise hoga… aur hai abhijeet ki replacement..

Acp: dcp.. abhijeet ki replacemet nahi chahiye mujhe.. uski jagah koi nahi le sakta…(angry eyes)..samjhe aap…

Rajat: ha sir.. abhijeet sir ki jagah koi nahi lega.. woh.. t..e..(purvi stops him)

Purvi: ha sir.. humhe aur koi bhi senior sir nahi chahiye..

Dcp: aacha aacha tek hai main chalta hoon.. daya welcome back…

Daya: thank you sir..

Dcp leaves.. daya looks at the whole bureau.. his eyes stops at the empty two desks side by side…he goes near to one.. places his hand.. touches it.. smiles… he was missing his place so much… he sits and looks at desk beside him.. which has been empty..

_**Flashback**_

_**Daya in bureau abhijeet is on mission.. he just stares at abhijeet's desk.. sachin comes..**_

_**Sachin: sir, aap abhijeet sir ko miss kar rahe hai..**_

_**Daya: ha sachin.. dekho uska desk kitna tanha hai uske bina.. aur main bhi..**_

_**Sachin: sir, abhijeet sir aa jayegey..**_

_**Daya: kab aayega.. pata hai jab bhi woh mujhse dhur chala jata hai .. mujhe bilkul bhi aacha nahi lagta.. uske bina eke k pal katna muskil ho gaya hai mera.. **_

_**Sachin: sir, aapki aur abhijeet sir ki dosti hamesha aise hi rahe.. kabhi koi bhi daraar apki dosti tooth na paye..**_

Daya pov: sachin hamari dosti aise tuthey gi maine kabhi socha nahi tha.. daya started to do his work..

Acp: rajat tum cabin main aao…

Acp: rajat kya tumne dcp sir se baat nahi ki..

Rajat: sir, maine nahi ki.. aapne kaha tha ki main dcp sir se kaho ki woh hamari madad karey.. main jaane wala tha par ussey pehle hi..

Acp: iss dcp ka kuch bharosa.. nahi pata nahi kab kya kar deta hai.. chalo aachi baat hai daya aa gaya wapas.. ab humhe kisi bhi tarah ussey abhijeet tak puchana hoga..

Rajat: par sir.. kaise agar daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko dekh kar auar gussa kiya toh.. kahi kuch kar diya toh..

Acp: nahi rajat main aapne bete ko janta hoon.. dekna abhijeet ko dekh kar daya ussey galey se laga lega.. tum jantey ho na.. abhijeet se dhur rehna usssey bardasht nahi hota.. main janta hoon.. yeh 2 mahiney.. usney kaise khujare hogey.. aisa koi bhi pal nahi hoga jab usney abhijeet ko miss nahi kiya hoga..

Rajat: sir, umeed karta hoon ki aap joh keh rahe hai waisa hi hoon.. main bas yahi chahata hoon ki mere dono sir.. pher se ek saath bureau main hoon.. aur unki dosti ke beech ki daraar wapas majbot ho jaye..

Acp: lekin hum daya ko kaise hospital tak lekar jayegey..

Rajat: ek tarika hai sir.. smiling.. rajat told acp something and left…

Acp calls daya..

Acp: daya mujhe tumse baat karni hai.. andar aao..

Daya: aaya sir..

Rajat: sachin, freddy, purvi tumhe ek kaam karna hai..

All: kya sir?

He explain them..

Sachin: sir, aapko yakin hai aisa karne se.. daya sir..

Rajat: koshish toh kar hi saktey hai doctors ne bhi toh kaha hai.. koi hai jo abhijeet sir ko wapas la sakta hai.. toh sirf daya sir..

Purvi: sir, mujhe pura yakin hai daya sir, agar abhijeet sir ko dekhgey toh.. unhe..gale se jaroor lagayegey..

Rajat: main bhi yahi umeed karta hoon…

After an hour.. bureau phone rings.. sachin picks up..

Sachin: hello.. cid bureau..kya? hum abhi aatey hai..

Freddy: kya hua sir?

Sachin: ek khoon hua hai hospital main..

Feddy: ab toh hospital main bhi khoon honey lagey…

Sachin: daya sir, aap chale gey na..

Daya: ha main chaluga..

Sachin, purvi, freddy smiles.. others looked confused.. four of them started to move out… rajat was hidden at corner.. he shows thumbs up to purvi..

**In the hospital**

Team reaches in hospital..rajat has already informed doctor about their plan..

Purvi: excuse me hum log cid se..

Prateik: ha aayena.. maine hi phone kiya tha..

Daya: kaha hua hai khoon..

Prateik: sir, 3rd floor room no.3018…

Sachin: sir, aap chaliye itne main aur freddy yaha puch tach kar letey hai..

Daya: ha tek hai.. purvi

Purvi: sir.. main aa rahi hoon..

Daya was heading towards the the room 3018.. as soon as he came near to the room.. he could feel the presence of someone.. purvi and prateik stopped.. daya was just going near to the room.. he opened the door… it was really dark in the room.. daya could see a person sitting in the corner.. there was a pin drop silence in the room.. only daya's foot step were heared… daya moved closer to the person.. his hands were shivering.. he lifted the persons head up.. and everything freezed there for a movement.. it was abhijeet…

Daya: abhi..

He looked at him.. tears rolled down… he started to move.. when abhijeet holds his hand..

Abhijeet: d..aya.. tum hi hona.. ya mera sapna hai..

Daya jerks his hand away.. and started to leave the room…

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. main.. tujhe nahi janne donga.. daya (shouting).. daya did not listened.. he moved out the room.. purvi and pratiek followed him..

Purvi: sir, plz suniye.. sir…

Sachin, freddy followed them too.. but daya has drove away with quills leaving them standing there.. purvi shouting..DAAAAAYYYYYYAAAA SSSSSSIIRRRRRRRR…

Sachin: purvi kya hua waha..

Purvi was just looking at the raod..

Freddy: purvi bolo na.. kya daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko galey lagaya.. bolo na purvi..

Purvi crying and nodded no.. abhijeet sir.. unhe pukar rahe they par daya sir ruke hi nahi..jantey hai sir.. aaj abhijeet sir ko bilkul bhi darr nahi laga kyuki daya sir.. woh utthey aur.. lekin daya sir..

Prateik: purvi.. daya ne aisa kyu kiya? Abhijeet

Meanwhile nurse comes out..

Nurse: sir, jaldi chaliye.. patient.. 3018 wala..

All of them got worried..

Sachin: kya hua?

Nurse: doctor, aap plz chaliye..

They ran towards abhijeet room and were shocked…

**Guys, abhi kaam chalo issey… I am busy with studies… jitney jyada reviews unti jaldi update…plz plz plz.. review karna mat bolna…. A big thanks too…all the guests…, cracresta,piya,priya,khushi,palak,poonum,kkkloveu,Shrestha,jyoti,krittika,rukmani,duoangel95,pari, nitu,siya01, pinki, dev, .1, kirti, miss earth, raj… sweet pari.. all.. thanks you.. and aap sab ki wishes kam kar gayi.. I am really well now.. next update will be on Friday.. plz plz jyada reviews kijiyega… negative, positive all accepted..love u all…**


	4. Chapter 4

They ran towards abhijeet's room… abhijeet became very violent.. with daya's behavior.. all he was saying was…

_**Daya.. maat jao.. plz… daya.. daya.. prateik gives hum seductive.. and abhijeet goes in sleep…last word he said was daya..d..a..ya..**_

Purvi couldn't she his brother like this.. he ran out crying… here.. doctor prateik talked to sachin..

Prateik: dekhiye.. abhijeet ko tek karne ke liye.. day aka yaha hona bahut zaroori hai.. abhijeet ko agar koi sambal sakta hai toh woh sirf daya hai… aapko kisi bhi tarah.. unhe..

Sachin: prateik ji humne puri koshish ki thi.. daya sir ko yaha tak leke aane ki..

Prateik: koshish nahi.. aapko daya ko abhijeet ke pass lana hi hoga.. nahi toh.. (he voice lowers..) aap samaj rahe hai na..

Sachin: ji.. ji..

Sachin and freddy leaves.. the come out from hospital and sees purvi who is keep on calling… someone…

Sachin: purvi.. kise phone kar rahi ho?

Purvi: sir, main daya sir ko phone kar rahi hoon.. pata nahi.. kaha chale gaye.. hai..

Sachin: purvi.. hum bureau chaltey hai.. shayad sir wapas bureau hi gaye ho..

Freddy: sir.. main yahi ruku ga.. abhijeet sir ke pass..

Rajat: nahi freddy tum chalo.. tumhe pata hai na abhijeet sir.. kisi se bhi..

Freddy: phir bhi sir..main..

Rajat: freedy..

They leave in a cab.. to the bureau..

**In Bureau**

Daya enters inside the bureau.. all look at him.. acp comes

Acp: daya.. tum akele baaki kaha hai..

Daya: sir, aapne mujhe jhooth kaha na.. koi khoon nahi hua tha hospital main.. haina..

Acp: daya woh..

Daya: kya sir… aapne socha ki main agar abhijeet se miloga toh.. usey aise dekh kar.. main ussey maaf kar donga.. aur.. ussey..

Acp: daya.. abhijeet ne jo kiya uski sajah woh bukat chukka hai.. aur bukat raha hai.. galti sirf uski nahi thi.. daya.. nahi thi.. tumne khud ko ussey dhur kar liya.. issey badi saza kya hai uske liye.. aur phir yeh sab.. tumne dekha na kya haal hai uska.. jantey ho.. jab bhi hum main se koi bhi uskey pass jata hai.. toh woh humse dhur bakta hai darta hai… aur kabhi kabhi bahut violent ho jata hai..

Daya was just listening to acp.. someone enters…

Purvi: sir.. lekin aaj abhijeet sir.. nahi darey… sir.. aapko pata hai aaj abhijeet sir khud uss kone se uth kar darwaje ki tarf aaye.. sirf daya sir ko rokne ke liye… par daya sir aap nahi ruke.. aur uske baad..

Rajat: kya purvi…(worried)

Sachin: sir, daya sir ke jaane ke baad.. he tells all scenario..

Freddy came forward to daya.. sir.. main janta hoon.. ki aap abhijeet sir se bahut naraz hai..aur naraz hona bhi chahiye.. lekin sir..main.. aapke samne haath jodta hoon.. plz.. abhijeet sir ko pehle jaisa kar dijiye.. unhe aapki jaroorat hai..

Purvi: ha sir.. abhijeet sir.. hum main se kisi bhi baat nahi mantey.. mantey kya.. humse tek se baat bhi nahi kartey.. sir plz.. issey pehle dher ho jaye.. aap unhe..

Acp: daya plz..

Daya: nahi sir.. aap chahe kuch bhi keh lijiye.. main

Salukhe: daya.. sirf tum hi humhari aakri umeed ho.. dost,. Bhai ke natey na sahi lekin insaniyat ke natey toh kar saktey ho.. plz daya..

Daya: sir.. mujhe kahi jaana hai… he starts to leave..

Acp: daya.. sunno.. daya..

Daya leaves… he is driving.. all words were echoing into his ears…

_**main janta hoon.. ki aap abhijeet sir se bahut naraz hai..aur naraz hona bhi chahiye.. lekin sir..main.. aapke samne haath jodta hoon.. plz.. abhijeet sir ko pehle jaisa kar dijiye.. unhe aapki jaroorat hai.. **_

_**.. sir plz.. issey pehle dher ho jaye**_

_**sirf tum hi humhari aakri umeed ho.. dost,. Bhai ke natey na sahi lekin insaniyat ke natey toh kar saktey ho.. plz daya..**_

daya droves towards the hospital.. he goes to room 4018.. where abhijeer was.. he did not went in.. but looked through the window… he saw him.. tears were in his eyes..

Person: andar jao na uske pass.

Daya turns…

Prateik: aise maat dekho mujhe.. main dr prateik..

Daya: nahi main yahi tek hoon..

Prateik: daya.. tum..

Daya: aap mujhe jantey hai..

Prateik smiles… ha aachi tarah se.. kyuki jayadatar iss kamre main tumhara naam hi sunayi deta hain…

Daya confused..

Daya: matlab..

Prateik: daya.. abhijeet aksar tumhara naam leta hai.. _**tumhe yaad karta hai.. kehta hai.. mujhe maaf kardey.. aisa maat kar.. maat ja mujhe chod kar..**_

Daya: abhi..ussey kya hua hai..

Prateik: daya abhijeet.. mental state tek nahi hai.. daya jab abhijeet ko yaha laya gaya tab main bhi heran tha.. ki ek cid officer.. aise kaise.. matlab jis insan se sab dartey hai.. woh insan.. aise kaise.. daya abhijeet bahut violent ho jata hai.. ussey kabo main karna humhare liye bahut muskil ho jata hai.. jab bhi hosh main hota hai.. ek kaune main ja kar baith jata hai.. jab bhikoi issey milne aata hai.. abhijeet hamhesha yahi kehta hai.. chale jao yaha se mujhe kisi ki jaroorat nahi.. aap sab.. se..

Daya was stunned…

Prateik: lekin daya aaj subah jab tum abhijeet ke paas aaye toh.. he was changed man.. tumhe dekh kar abhijeet ke chehre pe ek muskan aayo jo maine pehle nahi dekhi… daya agar koi hai jo ussey tek kar sakta hai.. ussey samza sakta hai toh sirf tum… sirf tum.. plz daya.. kahi bahut dher na ho jae.. kahi tum abhijeet ko hamesha ke liye na khodo…

Daya: khodo matlab..

Prateik: matlab.. abhi.. abhi..

Daya: abhi kya?

Before prateik could say… they heard a voice.. from abhijeet room… prateik went in..

Prateik: abhijeet..

Abhijeet was looking for someone..

Abhijeet: daya.. daya kaha hai.. daya aaya tha yaha..daya.. he feels pain to his head.. he slowly closes his eyes.. prateik makes him lay on bed..

Prateik comes out.. looks at daya..

Prateik: daya.. ab kya kahogey tum..

Daya had nothing to say…he goes looks at abhijeet for last time and leaves.. from there..

Prateik calls someone..

In the Bureau

Rajat calls acp..

Rajat: sir.. aapko kuch batana tha..

Acp: rajat bahut kaam hai.. badmein..

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir ke barey main..

Acp quickly puts the file back..

Acp: kya? Abhijeet tek hai.. others joins them..

Rajat: sir.. abhi dr prateik ka call aaya tha.. unhone kaha ki daya sir hospital gaye they..

Acp: kya.. sach?

Rajat: ha sir.. (smiles a bit).. sir maine kaha tha na daya sir abhijeet sir se kitne bhi naraz ho par unhe aise nahi dekh payegey..

Acp: ha rajat yeh toh aachi baat hai.. bas jaisa hum soch rahe hai waisa hi ho.. daya ko ahsas ho jaye ki abhijeet ke saath daya ab galat kar raha hai..

Purvi: sir, shuruwat aachi hui hai.. aagey bhi sab aacha hi hoga… mujhe bhi aapne abhijeet sir jaise bhai se kuch pal saath bitaney hai.. unsey maafi mangni hai..

Rajat: sirf tumhe nahi humhe bhi..

Daya is driving… he remembers… his life few months ago…

_**It was a bright morning.. a person opens the curtain… let the sun shine on him.. he was smiling.. other person on the bed…**_

_**Person: abhijeet plz.. parda dalo.. **_

_**Abhijeet turns..**_

_**Abhijeet: daya.. uth ja.. subah ho chuki hai.. jaldi tayar ho ja bureau jana hai..**_

_**Daya: boss.. plz sone do.. **_

_**Abhijeet gets irritated he pulls the blanket off from daya.. **_

_**Daya: uffo.. kya hai boss.. hamesha meri neend kharab kartey ho..**_

_**Abhijeet: daya.. teri wajah se hamesha main late hota ho.. khud uth nahi sakta hai.. har roz mujhe koi naye tarike se uthna padta hai tujhe.. chal uth.. 10 minute main tayar ho ke aaja.. nahi toh..nasta nahi milega…**_

_**Daya: aacha aata hoon.. hamesha khana ke naam leke darata rehta hai.. huh.. he goes to bathroom.. abhijeet smiles…..**_

_**Abhijeet: pata nahi kya hoga iska mere bina.. aur mera uske bina…**_

_**At the dining table..**_

_**Daya comes after half hour…**_

_**Abhijeet: daya 10 minute kaha tha pura aadha ganta laga diya…**_

_**Daya: boss.. tum jantey ho na.. mujhe time chahiye tayar hone ke liye..**_

_**Abhijeet: aacha tek hai chal jaldi nasta ker dher ho gayi toh acp sir..**_

_**His phone rings…abhijeet: dekh ho gaya kaam..**_

_**Abhijeet: hello sir… main ji abhi aatey hai..**_

_**Daya: kya hua boss..**_

_**Abhijeet: kya hua.. sir ne bureau bulaya hai.. jaldi kha aur chal…**_

_**In the quills**_

_**Daya is driving… **_

_**Abhijeet: daya ek baat kaho..**_

_**Daya: ha bolo..**_

_**Abhijeet: agar kabhi main nahi hua tere saath toh tu..**_

_**Daya: abhijeet.. kya bol rahe ho.. tum hamesha mere saath rahogey.. main tumhe kuch nahi honey dunga.. aur na hi kabhi aapne se dhur karuga..**_

_**Abhijeet: par agar kabhi humhari dosti..**_

_**Daya: kya abhijeet.. tum aachanal aise sawal kyu kar rahe ho.. humhari dosti ke beech agar koi daraar aayi bhi na.. toh main ussey phirse ek paaki deewar kar dunga.. **_

_**Abhijeet: par main janta hoon.. ki na main tujhse jyada dher naraz reh sakta hoon,, aur na hi tum.. mujhse.. haina..**_

_**Daya: ha ab tumne sahi baat ki.. **_

_**Abhijeet: aacha ab jaldi chala.. nahi toh rawan ke gussey ka samna karna padega…**_

_**Daya: ha chala tah hoon..**_

_**IN the bureau..**_

_**Abhijeet and daya enters.. **_

_**Acp: aagey tum dono.. yeh koi waqt hai aane ka.. 9 baje kaha tha 10 baj rahe hai… **_

_**Daya and abhijeet head down… **_

_**Daya: sir.. actually main..**_

_**Acp: kya tum.. late uthey.. abhijeet tumhe jaga raha tha.. and all… daya sudhar jao.. kab tak abhijeet par depend rahogey…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir, rehne dijiye na.. jab tak main hoon..**_

_**Acp: tumne hi issey begar rakha hai.. aacha ab ek case aaya hai.. chalo kaam par..**_

_**Abhijeet, daya: ji sir…**_

_**Abhijeet, daya, freddy, purvi.. goes to the crime scene..**_

_**Daya turns the body… abhijeet's eyes open wide seeing the person… **_

_**Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua.. tum issey dekh kar chauk kyu gaye.. tum jantey ho issey..**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi daya.. m..ain nahi janta issey… main toh bas dekh raha tha.. kitni buri tarah se mara hai issey… **_

_**Daya: haan.. yeh toh hai..freddy lash ko forensic lab bejwa do.. ab toh salukhe sab hi kuch bata saktey hai.. **_

_**Abhijeet: daya mujhe kuch kaam yaad aaya.. main 2 gantey main wapas aa jauga..**_

_**Daya: main chalo.. tumhare saath..**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi daya.. ma..in aata hoon..**_

_**Daya: okay.. **_

_**Abhijeet leaves…**_

_**Daya pov: issey aachanak kya ho gaya hai.. kaha chala gaya hai yeh..**_

_**Purvi: sir.. yeh cell phone mila hai.. **_

_**Daya: aacha dekho last call kisko ki gayi hai..**_

_**Purvi: sir.. phone toh band hai.. **_

_**Daya: aacha ek kaam karo.. issey phone ko repair karwatey hai.. kuch na kuch toh mil hi jayega…**_

_**All leave.. **_

_**It was 4 hours.. abhijeet had not returned.. daya gets worried.. he dials his number but it's not reachable..**_

_**Acp: daya kya hua.. tum inte pareshan kyu ho?**_

_**Daya: sir.. abhijeet crime scene se aachanak kahi chala gaya aur.. keh raha tha ki jald aa jauga par 4 gantey ho gaye hai.. abhi tak nahi aaya… aur phone laga raha hoon toh.. lag nahi raha hai..**_

_**Acp: aa jaye ga.. chinta maat karo.. aacha jiski laash mili uske phone records se kuch pata chala..**_

_**Purvi: sir, phone damaged ho chukka tha.. par hum koshish kar rahe hai.. jald hi pata chal jayega..**_

_**Acp phone rings… **_

_**Acp: ha saulkhe bol… aacha aatey hai..**_

_**At the Forensic Lab**_

_**Acp enters… salukhe and tarika were examining the body…**_

_**Acp: ha kya pata chala..**_

_**Salukhe: aarey sabar karo boss.. jaldi kya hai.. aur tumhara dusri pantar kaha hai..**_

_**Acp: dusra pantar..**_

_**Saulkhe: abhijeet.. aur kaun..**_

_**Daya: sir.. abhijeet kisi kaam se gaya hai.. aapko uski yaad kaise aa gayi.. **_

_**Salukhe: nahi main toh bas aise hi puch raha tha.. (looks at tarika)**_

_**Acp: ab tu iss lash ke bare main kuch batayega..**_

_**Salukhe: ha batata hoon.. is aadmi ki maut 12 gantey pehle hui hai… issey bahut torture kiya gaya tha…**_

_**Daya: ha sir.. woh pata hai abhijeet toh issey dekh kar chauk sa gaya tha..**_

_**Acp: kya? Daya tumne mujhe bataya nahi..**_

_**Daya: sir ismein batane wali kya baat hai..**_

_**Salukhe: baat hai daya.. hum roz kisi na kisi laash se baatein kartey hai.. unhe dekhtey hai.. par kabhi chauktey nahi.. **_

_**Daya: matlab kya hai aapka..**_

_**Acp: daya.. ho sakta hai abhijeet is aadmi ko janta ho.. aur tumne hi toh kaha tha.. issey dekhney ke baad abhijeet waha se turant chala gaya..**_

_**Daya: ha sir.. par yeh hai kaun?**_

_**Tarika: iska details humhare database main nahi hai…**_

_**Sachin enters.. sir phone records ki list aa gayi hai..**_

_**Acp: aacha pata chala sabse jyada calls issey kisne kiye…**_

_**Sachin: sir.. issey.. call..**_

_**Daya: kisne kiye.. bolo..**_

_**Sachin: sir aap khud he dekh lijiye…**_

_**Daya checks it and was speechless… **_

_**Daya: aisa kaise ho sakta hai..**_

_**Acp: kya nahi ho sakta.. acp snatches the papers from daya's hand.. most of the calls were made to abhijeet… **_

_**Acp: dekha.. isliye chauka tha woh.. matlab abhijeet is aadmi ko aachi tarah se jaanta hai… daya foran abhijeet ko phone lagao..**_

_**Daya: sir.. magar..**_

_**Acp: daya.. **_

_**Daya dials his number.. phone is ringing.. but he is not picking up the phone..**_

_**Daya: sir phone ring kar raha hai.. par abhijeet phone nahi utha raha..**_

_**Acp: phone kartey raho..**_

_**Acp: sachin iss aadmi ka photo har jaga dekhao.. kuch na kuch pata chale ga iske baarey main.. aur daya tum abhijeet ko dundo.. samje..**_

_**Daya: ji sir..**_

_**Daya went to all the places where abhijeet could be.. **_

_**Daya pov: kyu boss? Tumne mujhe nahi bataya uss aadmi ke bare main.. kahi tum kisi musibat main toh nahi.. kaha ho tum… **_

Someone is blowing horn… daya comes back to reality.. he sees signal is green..he drives… daya has to gone to beech… he is sitting on the rock.. someone from behind places hand on his shoulder..

Daya: tum.. yaha..

Person: ha main…

Daya: tum toh…

Person: daya ji.. maine bahut badi galti ki hai.. mere hi karan aap do doston ke beech daraar aa gayi.. abhijeet ji ne kuch galat nahi kiya..

Daya: kya galat nahi kiya.. usney mujhe kitna dukh puchaya.. uske karan cid khatam honey ko tha… phir bhi sab uski hi taraf dari kar rahe hai..

Person: daya ji sab sach ka saath de rahe hai.. iss baar abhijeet ji galat nahi hai.. aap galat hai.. aap ko pura saach nahi pata hai.. lekin jab aapko sach pata chalega na toh bahut dukh hoga aapko..

Daya: kaisa saach.. aur tum hoti kaun ho mujhe samjane wali…

Person: main.. ek behen hu.. jo aapne bhai ko iss halat main nahi dekh sakti.. aapne kabhi socha hai aapne unhe kitni badi saaza di hai.. jaane se pehle aapne kya kiya tha unke saath.. aap aachi tarah se jantey hai.. uske baad kya hua aap kuch nahi jantey… daya ji.. aap ek baar aapne dil se puchiye.. kya aap sahi kar rahe hai.. aap par kitni musibat aayi par abhijeet ji ne hamesha aapka saath diya.. chale aapki galti ho ya na ho.. toh aapko toh bhi unpe bharosa karna chahiye tha.. lekin aapne kya kiya.. bina kuch sunney.. kuch samje unse rishta todh diya.. keh diya ki aap abhijeet ke liye koi mainey nahi rakhtey.. daya ji.. issey pehle aap abhijeet ji ko humesha humesha ke liye khodey.. plz.. the person leaves from there…

Daya was in dilemma..he was really thinking hard…

Daya pov: mere kuch samaj main nahi aa raha main kya karo.. kya maine sach main abhijeet ko bahut badi saza dedi.. tek hai aap sabko lagta hai ki main galat hoon.. aab jo bhi karna hai mujhe hi karna hai..

**Author Note: lijiye.. likh diya.. okay let me clear.. all the flashback are gonna be in bold and italic.. so don't get confused.. so now who was the person? Now what daya is planning to do? I know many questions.. jawab bhi mil jayegey.. uske liye simple se step follow karo.. story padho aur review karo… **

**Piya- aap khish toh hum khush.. thanks…**

**Palak-lo aapka inteazar katam kar diya… **

**Khushi Mehta-you are right… studies are really important.. thanks for the review… love you..**

**Rukmani-hmm jald hi sab pata chalega… **

**Jyoti-so I have started with flashback… thanks..**

**Priya-jald hi sawalo ke jawab milegey.. abhi toh shuruwat hai..**

**Nitu-thank you for your review.. dear.. **

**Pari-thanks..**

**Sweetpari-thanks yaar.. batana kaisa tha.. yeh chapter..**

**Adk-thanks..**

**Kirti-thanks yaar.. I know it's not easy… commerce is very difficult than I taught.. love you too..**

**cid freak-thanks yaar.. love you too..**

**cracresta-last time chota chapter tha.. aap khush ho.. long chappy likh diya maine..**

**krittika-di, aab toh katti nahi.. maine chappy post kar diya aur long.. bhi… :)**

**miss earth-thanks… aise hi keep supporting me..**

**poonum- sorry for last chappy being short.. ab khush..**

**duoangel95- thanks yaar..**

**abhirikafan- thanks di…**

**pinki-jald hi sab samaj aa jayega…**

**dev-thanks…**

**r and r- aacha mujhe pata nahi tha.. ab agey padhtey raho…**

**siya01-thanks yaar…**

**mitsi- tank you so much.. for reviewing to each and every chapter…**

**Shweta- don't be sorry.. thanks..**

**Gd-thanks yaar..**

**Shilpa-thanks..**

**And to all guests- thank you so much…**

**And aise hi review kartey raheiye.. aaj main nahi kahugi ki kitne review chahiye… main sabke review ke wait karugi… jaldi se review karo.. chalo.. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hi all.. just wanna say.. in this story I am going to introduced few new characters… slowly.. you will get to know.. them…

Daya pov: mere kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha main kya karo.. kya maine sach main abhijeet ko bahut badi saza dedi… tek hai aap sabko lagta hai ki main galat hoon.. aab jo bhi karna hai mujhe hi karna hai…

Daya goes to someone's house… daya rings the doorbell… a girl opens the door…

Girl: daya ji.. aap yaha..

Daya: main..

Girl: aap andar aayie..

Daya comes in.. girl brings water from him… daya drinks the water.. girl takes the glass from his hand…

Girl: aap..aapko kuch kehna hi that oh beach par hi keh detey.. yaha.. is waqt.. aur aap abhijeet bhai se mile…

Daya nodded no…

Girl: daya ji.. gussa karne se kuch hasil nahi hoga.. jo ho chukka ussey badal toh nahi saktey… par aagey jo hoga.. ussey toh rok hi saktey hai… daya ji.. hum sab ne bahut koshish ki hai.. lekin kuch nahi kar paye.. abhijeet bhai kisi ke pass jane se ghambra they hai.. ab unhe kisi par bhi bharosa nahi hai..

Another person: hoga bhi kaise…

Daya and girl turn… purvi is standing there…

Daya: purvi tum yaha…

Purvi: sir.. sahi keh rahi hai..jab humne abhijeet sir pe bharosa nahi kiya.. toh.. aur humhare saath aisa hi hona chahiye… abhijeet sir… humhe sahi saza de rahe hai.. dena bhi chahiye… par sir aap kya kar rahe hai.. 2 mahiney tak aapne abhijeet sir ke baare main kuch nahi pucha… aapne humse bhi baat nahi ki..par sir.. aap hi khud sochiye.. khud ko abhijeet sir se dhur karna.. issey badi saza aur kya hai… idhar aap taklif main hai uthar abhijeet sir.. sir sab ki zindagi wahi ruki hui hai..

Daya: purvi.. main chah kar bhi kuch bhul nahi pa raha hoon…

Girl: nahi bhul pa rahe hai.. lekin hum aache se jantey hai aap abhijeet bhai ko aaj bhi uthna hi pyaar kartey hai jitna pehle kartey they…

Purvi: sir.. jitni galti abhijeet sir kit hi uthni hi hum sab ki thi.. plz sir.. abhijeet sir ko.. (purvi starts to cry)

Girl: purvi.. plz shant ho jao…

Girl: daya ji.. jo hua.. mere hi karan hua.. mere hi karan abhijeet bhai ne itna bada kadam uthaya… aapne.. unhe pehle hi bahut kuch keh diya hai.. unka dil dhukaya… aur kitni saza…saza deni hai mujhe dedijiye.. par ab aur saza maat dijiye.. abhijeet bhai ko.. agar jald se jald abhijeet bhai tek nahi huey… toh hum unhe hamesha hamesha ke liye kho denge…kho denge… agar ek saza se kisi ki zindagi chali jaye.. toh insan aapne aapko doshi manta hai…. Main yeh nahi keh rahi ki… galti aapki hai… main yeh keh rahi hoon ki… zakhmoh pa jald hi mahram laga diya jaye.. toh aacha hai.. warna wahi chot aur gehri ho gayi toh… dard aapko bhi hoga aur humhe bhi…. Aaj ek behen bol rahi hai… ek behen aapne bhai ko wapas maang rahi hai.. mere liye unhone bahut kuch kiya hai.. jitna mere aapne bhi nahi kar patey… abhijeet bhai ke saath kya hua tha aap aachi tarah se jaantey hai… unki yaadasht chale jaane ke baad.. aap unka sahara baney.. unh eek nayi umeed di… ki koi hai joh unke pyaar karta hai.. unki parwah karta hai…. Abhijeet bhai ne mujhse kaha tha… chahe main kahi bhi hoon.. mera daya mujhe wapas le hi aayega… plz daya ji…

She leaves from there crying…

**IN HOSPITAL**

Girl enters into abhijeet room… she sees him sitting in the same position… at the corner… girl goes near to him.. she calls him..

Girl: b…bh..ai.. abhi..j..e..e..t bhai..

Abhijeet looks up.. but does not recognizes her…

Abhijeet: kaun ho tum.. aur yaha kya kar rahi ho.. jao yaha se.. jao…

Girl: plz.. bhai aisa maat kahiye… main aapki behen..

Abhijeet: mera koi nahi hai.. jao.. sabne mujhe..

Girl: nahi bhai.. sab aapke saath hai..

Abhijeet: jutth bol rahi ho tum.. jao yaha se..jao…(he is shouting)… he feels pain…

Doctor prateik.. comes in..

Prateik: abhijeet.. plz calm down… plz…

Prateik gives him seductive… he sleeps… pata nahi.. abb aagey kya hoga…

Girl sits beside abhijeet..

Girl: bhai.. aap tek ho jaugey.. bhai… aap mujhe pechan kyu nahi rahe hai…

Prateik: humse jitna ho sakta hai hum koshish kar rahe hai… daya..

Girl understands.. only daya can cure abhijeet… she holds his hand cries…

Girl: bhai.. mere hi karan aab dono ke beech itni dhuri aa gayi.. mere hi karan aapko itna sabh sehna pada.. aap par ilzam laga.. aap.. main aapse wada karti hoon.. main sab tek kardungi.. sab tek kardungi…

She leaves from there… a person was standing outside behind the door… watching them… tears rolls down from his eyes… the person comes in sits beside abhijeet.. he glanced at him…

**Flashback**

_**Daya went to all the places where abhijeet could be.. **_

_**Daya pov: kyu boss? Tumne mujhe nahi bataya uss aadmi ke bare main.. kahi tum kisi musibat main toh nahi.. kaha ho tum… **_

_**At duo home.. daya comes back at about 10… he sees door open..**_

_**Daya: darwaza khula kaise hai.. abhijeet..he goes inside the house.. sees abhijeet laying on sofa… he goes near to him…**_

_**Daya: abhijeet…**_

_**Abhijeet wakes up.. daya.. tum.. kab aaye..**_

_**Daya: main.. pehle tum batao.. tum kaha chale gaye they aachanak crime scene ke baad..**_

_**Abhijeet: main.. kuch jaroori kaam se gaya tha..**_

_**Daya: kaunsa kaam..**_

_**Abhijeet: kuch tha..**_

_**Daya: aacha tum uss aadmi ko jantey ho jiska khoon hua tha..**_

_**Abhijeet hesitating: n..ahi.. na..hi toh..**_

_**Daya: toh phir tum ussey dekh kar aise chauk kyu gaye they…**_

_**Abhijeet: nahii.. bas jiss tarah se ussey mara gaya.. main.. daya mera sar dard kar raha hai main soney ja raha hoon… **_

_**Daya: waise tumhara phone kaha hai…**_

_**Abhijeet checks and his phone is not here… pata nahi kaha ghir gaya..**_

_**Daya: aacha okay good night..**_

_**Abhijeet pov: abhi toh bach gaya.. **_

_**Daya pov: boss.. tum juth nahi bol saktey mujhse.. kuch toh hai jo tum humhe batana nahi chahtey.. lekin kal acp sir ko kya kahogey..**_

_**Next morning**_

_**Daya is driving.. abhijeet is lost… abhijeet pov: aise kaisa marr sakta hai.. **_

_**Daya: kya soch rahe ho boss..**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi.. **_

_**Daya: tum tek toh ho…**_

_**Abhijeet: ha.. main tek hoon…**_

_**They reach bureau.. daya: tum chalo main park karkey aata hoon quills..**_

_**Abhijeet: ha tek hai…**_

_**At the bureau**_

_**Acp: rajat daya kahan hai…**_

_**Rajat: sir.. daya sir keh rahe they 15 minute main aa jayegey..**_

_**Acp: aur abhijeet..**_

_**Abhijeet: main yaha hoon sir…**_

_**Acp: abhijeet kaha gaye they tum kal…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. m..ain**_

_**Daya enters.. too,..**_

_**Acp: aur tumhara phone kaha hai.. kitna phone kiya tumhe..**_

_**Abhijeet: sir mera phone kahi ghir gaya sir..**_

_**Acp: kaha.. **_

_**Abhijeet: sir..**_

_**Acp: kal jiss aadmi ka khoon hua.. tum ussey jantey tey…**_

_**Abhijeet: n..ahi.. sir..**_

_**All shocked.. why abhijeet is lying…**_

_**Acp: nahi jantey they.. toh yeh kya hai..**_

_**He shows him phone records… clearly stated… most of the call were received and send to abhijeet… **_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. yeh..**_

_**Acp: ab batao tum jantey they ya nahi..**_

_**Abhijeet: sir main..**_

_**Acp (shouts): ha ya na…**_

_**Abhijeet: ha sir…**_

_**Acp: kaun tha woh aadmi…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir main nahi bata sakta…**_

_**Acp: kyu nahi bata saktey…**_

_**Abhijeet: bas sir nahi bata sakta…**_

_**Acp: tek hai jab tak tum sab sach sach nahi bataogey… tum koi bhi case handle nahi karogey abhijeet and other shocked..**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. aapko lag raha hai maine.. iska khoon kiya…**_

_**Acp: sabot toh yahi kehtey hai..**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. main issey kaise marr sakta hoon.. yeh toh mera…..(he pauses)**_

_**Acp: tumhara kya?**_

_**Bureau phone rings…. Purvi..**_

_**Purvi: hello.. cid bureau.. ji.. **_

_**Purvi: sir.. ek aur khoon hua hai..**_

_**Acp: kaha par… Andheri ke pass.. Mishra factory…**_

_**Listening to the name.. abhijeet gets scared.. **_

_**Chalo chal kar dekh they hai…**_

_**Acp:to abhijeet jab tak tum sare sawlo ka jawab nahi de detey.. tum kahi nahi jaugey… sachin Nikhil stay in bureau as ordered by acp… **_

_**At the Mishra factory**_

_**Acp aachi tarah se dekho.. all search… **_

_**Daya sees the body.. sir issey chati par goli mari gayi hai.. **_

_**Acp: ha bilkul… lash lo lab bejdo..**_

_**Daya was thinking… acp notices…**_

_**Acp: daya..kya soch rahe ho..**_

_**Daya: sir.. main abhijeet ko lekar pareshan hoon.. **_

_**Acp: daya.. hum kya kare.. khud bhi abhijeet kuch batata nahi hai… **_

_**Purvi, rajat, Shreya, freddy looking around… they find some blood traces, finger prints… **_

_**Shreya: sir lagta hai aur koi bhi ghayal hue hai.. **_

_**At the bureau **_

_**Abhijeet was feeling pain.. he checks something.. and blood was dropping…he puts back his coat…on…**_

_**Sachin: sir aap tek hai..**_

_**Abhijeet: ha main bilkul tek hoon…**_

_**Rajat: Shreya sampals collect karlo…**_

_**Purvi finds abhijeeet's phone… abhijeet sir ka phone yaha.. **_

_**Rajat comes… purvi…**_

_**Purvi hides it… ha sir…**_

_**Rajat: tum kuch chupa rahi ho..**_

_**Purvi: nahi.. sir..**_

_**Rajat: purvi… kya hai…**_

_**Purvi forwards her hand.. abhijeet sir ka phone…**_

_**Rajat: tum unhe..**_

_**Purvi: nahi sir.. mera dil nahi manta abhijeet sir kuch aisa kar saktey hai…**_

_**Rajat: purvi tum janti ho.. hum kuch chupa nahi saktey… **_

_**Daya and acp comes…**_

_**Acp: kya chupane ki baat ho rahi hai…**_

_**Rajat and purvi looks at each other…**_

_**Daya: kya hai…**_

_**Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir ka phone..**_

_**Acp and daya shocked…**_

_**Acp: dam it.. jaha dekho abhijeet.. iska matlab kal khoon hua toh abhijeet tha yaha..**_

_**Daya: sir.. ab..**_

_**Acp: abhijeet ko sach batana hi hoga… nahi toh.. aur kya mila…**_

_**Shreya: sir.. kuch khoon mila hai.. lagta hai kuch log aur zakmi hue hai…**_

_**Acp: iss jagah ko seal karlo.. pata lagao… yaha ka malik kaun hai…**_

_**Daya: ji sir…**_

_**At the bureau**_

_**All return back… **_

_**Acp: abhijeet kaha hai..**_

_**Sachin: sir.. andar hai…**_

_**Abhijeet comes out…**_

_**Acp: abhijeet.. kya tum kal Mishra factory main gaye they…**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi sir…**_

_**Acp: toh tumhara phone waha kya kar raha tha…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. main..**_

_**Acp phone rings…**_

_**Acp: ha salukhe bol.. kyu? Aacha tek hai…**_

_**Daya: kya hua sir…**_

_**Acp looks at abhijeet… daya salukhe ko kuch pata chala hai.. abhijeet tum bhi chalo…**_

_**Abhijeet: ji sir…**_

_**At the forensic lab…**_

_**Salukhe and tarika are checking something again and again… the result is same…**_

_**Acp, daya, abhijeet, purvi, sachin comes in…**_

_**Acp: ha bol salukhe…**_

_**Salukhe: boss.. tumhe jo waha fringer prints miley hai.. woh 5 alag alag logo ke hai.. ek iss admi ka hai.. jiski laash mili.. yaha.. baki 3 ka kuch pata nahi… **_

_**Sachin: sir aapne kaha 5 finger prints hai.. pachwa kiska hai..**_

_**Salukhe: sachin woh…**_

_**Acp: bol…**_

_**Salukhe: abhijeet ke…**_

_**All shocked.. except tarika, salukhe and abhijeet…**_

_**Tarika: ek aur baat… baki 3 main se ek ladki hai… aur shayad woh gayal hai.. kyuki uske khoon ke bhi traces miley hai waha…**_

_**Abhijeet feels pain… he tries to hide.. but daya sees..**_

_**Daya: abhijeet…**_

_**Abhijeet: ha.. daya..**_

_**Daya: kya hua tumhe…**_

_**Abhijeet: k..uch nahi..**_

_**Daya notices his coat sleve is little red…**_

_**Daya: aapne haath dekho..**_

_**Abhijeet: daya.. kuch nahi.. **_

_**Daya: aapna coat utharo.. **_

_**Abhijeet: daya kuch nahi hai… **_

_**Daya holds his hand.. abhijeet screams.. ahh.. daya takes his coat off.. and was stunned… his right hand sleeve which was white.. has turned red…**_

_**Daya: yeh.. kya hua… abhijeet faints…**_

_**Daya: abhijeet.. abhijeet kua hua…salukhe saab..**_

_**Salukhe comes forward… daya makes him sit to the chair… tarika brings water.. daya sprinkles water on abhijeet face.. while salukhe.. bandages.. his wound…**_

_**Abhijeet opens his eyes…**_

_**Daya: boss… kya hua.. kaise lagi tumhe yeh goli…**_

_**Salukhe: abhijeet kahi dusra khoon jo waha mila tumhara toh nahi..**_

_**Abhijeet gets nervous..**_

_**Acp: yeh kuch nahi batayega…salukhe check karke bata..**_

_**Daya: sir aap..**_

_**Acp: abhijeet ke blood sample se match karo…**_

_**Salukhe: tarika..**_

_**Tarika: sir main..**_

_**Acp: ha tarika…**_

_**Tarika goes and checks.. salukhe sir aap ek baar phir.. salukhe comes…**_

_**Daya: sir.. batayie..**_

_**Salukhe: abhijeet ka hi hai…**_

_**Acp: ab kya kehna hai tumhara abhijeet.. aur woh ladki kaun thi..**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. main aapko abhi kuch nahi bata sakta…**_

_**Daya: abhijeet tumhare upar ilzam lag rahe hai aur tum keh rahe ho ki… kuch nahi bata saktey… **_

_**Abhijeet: daya.. plz mujhpe bharosa kar.. maine kuch nahi kiya.. maine nahi mara kisiko…**_

_**Acp: (raising voice)nahi mara toh tum kar kya rahe they waha… haan.. tumhe goli kaise lagi.. batao…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. main..**_

_**Person: main batata hoon… **_

_**All turn… **_

_**Flashback over**_

Tears rolls down from persons eyes to abhijeet's hand… abhijeet opens his eyes… he looks at the person.. he touches his face..

Abhijeet: daya tum.. sach main ho ya mera sapna hai…

Daya comes back to his senses…

Main hi hoon…

Abhijeet: toh tum.. mujhse naraz toh nahi…

Daya: main abhi aata hoon…

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. plz maat ja.. bahut intezar kiya hai maine tera.. kisi pe bharosa nahi.. na iss duniya par na yaha ke logo par.. plz maat ja….

Daya couldn't control himself.. he stays… abhijeet closes his eyes again…

Girl returns.. she sees daya…

Girl: toh aapne finally.. soch liya ki aap bhai ko tek karegey..

Daya: tum yeh maat samjna ki maine issey maaf kar diya… main sirf ispe taras kha kar kar raha hoon… saza aapni jagah aur.. insaniyat aapni jagah..

Girl pov: aap chahie jitna kehlo sach yahi hai aap abhijeet bhai ko aise nahi dekh pa rahe hai.. issey kehtey hai saachi dosti…

Girl: daya ji jab aapko bata chalega abhijeet bhai ne yeh sab kyu kiya.. toh aapko bahut guilty feel hoga.. aur aap tuuth jaegey..

Daya: sach main pata laga hi lunga… kaun sahi hai aur kaun galat…

Daya leaves from there… girl is smiling…

Girl pov: sach toh aapko abhijeet bhai bata saktey hai.. aur main.. lekin aap.. meri baat ka wishwas nahi karogey… aur abhijeet.. bhai aapko sach bata nahi saktey…

Girl.. again goes to abhijeet.. sits beside him… holding his hand…

Girl: bhai aap jaldi tek ho jao… jaldi.. main bahut akeli ho gayi hoon.. aapke bina… mujhe kuch aacha nahi lagta… plz bhai… mere hi karan aapne itna bada kadam uthaya… aapne aapni dosti ko bhi.. main aapse wada karti hoon… main daya bhai ko aapke pass wapas laungi…main janti hoon.. aaj bhi daya bhai aapse uthna hi pyaar kartey hai jitna kuch mahiney pehle kartey they… aaj bhi unhe aapki fikar hai.. bass bahar se dikhatey hai.. aapse nafrat kartey hai.. 17 saal ki dosti.. ka pyaar.. kuch mahiney ke dukh se badi hai.. badi hai bhai.. badi hai..

Tears rolled down from her eyes.. she keeps her head on bed.. and closes her eyes…

Prateik watches from window… bhai behen ka rishta… hota hi aisa hai.. par abhijeet tumhe pechan nahi raha.. daya.. tumhe jald hi kuch karna hoga… kahi dher na ho jaye…

A/n:guys.. thanks for liking all my stories…. And plz review kijiye… jyada se jyada review….. a big thanks to.. all guests…kirti, Shrestha, krittika, miss earth, pari, mg, akr, cracresta, duoangel95, zehra, Shweta, kkloveu, rukmani, pinki, sweetpari, dev, rakhi, 123, jyoti, khushi, palak, piya, shilpa, siya, angel… and all guests.. thanks… don't forget to review… love u all..


	6. Chapter 6

Prateik watches from window… bhai behen ka rishta… hota hi aisa hai.. par abhijeet tumhe pechan nahi raha.. daya.. tumhe jald hi kuch karna hoga… kahi dher.. he leaves from there..

Purvi is crying… she went to beach where abhijeet usually use to go… someone places hand to her sholder… purvi turns… and hugs him… and starts to cry…

Person: purvi.. plz rona band karo.. main tumhe aise rotey hue nahi dekh sakta..

Purvi: sir.. abhijeet sir…

Rajat: purvi… pehle rona band karo…

Rajat wipes her tears…

Rajat: purvi.. hum sab abhijeet sir ko lekar pareshan hai.. tum..

Purvi: sir.. kash humhe unpar bharosa kiya hota.. kash.. humne unka saath diya hota.. unhe samajne ki koshish ki hoti.. kash sir.. kash… toh aaj unki yeh halat nahi hoti…

Rajat: purvi.. tum sahi keh rahi hoon… kash humne kiya hota.. hum kar bhi kya saktey they sare sabot gawah unke khilaf.. they aur.. unhone daya sir ko….

Purvi steps back…

Purvi: sir.. aap soch bhi kaisa saktey hai.. abhijeet sir kabhi aisa karegey.. sach.. toh aap bhi nahi jaantey…

Rajat: kaisa sach purvi…

Purvi: sir.. woh…

She remembers..

_**Purvi tum wada karo.. tum kisi ko bhi kuch nahi kahogi… **_

_**Par sir.. main..**_

_**Purvi plz… main janta hoon.. main kya kar raha hoon…**_

_**Par sir.. iss tarah.. yeh galat hai sir.. aap khud ko…**_

_**Purvi.. tumhe meri kasam…**_

_**Sir… tek hai sir.. main kisi se kuch nahi kahugi….**_

Rajat: purvi…

Purvi: kuch nahi sir…

Rajat: nahi purvi.. tumhe sab pata hai.. mujhe batao…

Person: main batati hoon…

Rajat and purvi turns….

The person tells rajat.. everything…

Person: ab tum batao.. kya galat kiya hai abhijeet ne… batao mujhe…

Rajat: nahi tarika.. unhone kuch galat nahi kiya.. galat kiya.. hai.. humne kiya hai.. unpe bharosa na kar kar..

Tarika: sahi kaha tumne rajat… sahi kaha… galati ki hai tum sabne.. aur sabse badi galti daya kar raha hai… abhijeet ko uski jaroorat hai… agar.. toh…

Purvi: (worried tone).. toh kya tarika…

Tarika: purvi.. tum janti ho na abhijeet ko head injury hui thi…

Purvi: ha tarika.. toh.. kya..

Tarika: purvi.. abhi prateik ka mujhe phone aaya tha usney mujhe kaha ki abhijeet.. avantika ko nahi pehchan raha hai..

Purvi and rajat shocked…

Purvi: kya.. abhijeet sir avantika ko nahi pehchan rahe.. mujhe abhi jana hoga…

Rajat: purvi main bhi aata hoon…

All go to hospital….

Purvi, rajat and tarika.. enter to abhijeet's room…they see avantika holding abhijeet's hand and sleeping… avantika gets up.. sudden sound of opening of door…

Avantika: aap sab… purvi.. dekh bhai mujhe pehchan nahi rahe hai…

Purvi: saab tek hoga avi..

Avantika: avi.. yahi main.. bhai se sunna chahti hoon… mera koi nahi hai.. inke siwaye... koi nahi… she starts to cry…

Purvi: avi.. plz shant ho ja…

Avi (angry): kaisa shant ho jao.. main kaise… main bhai ko aise nahi dekh sakti.. aap sab jimadar hai.. unki iss halat ke… aap sab kya.. main bhi.. maine hi unhe itni badi musibat main daal diya… jo inhone mere liye kiya.. (calm down).. mera aapna bhai bhi nahi karta mere liye..

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. d..aya… he is murmuring… he looks around.. the people….. he looks at them as they are unknown to him…he is seeing them for first time…

Abhijeet: kaun ho tum…

Purvi: sir aap yeh kya bol rahe hai.. main purvi…

Abhijeet: kaun purvi? Main tumhe nahi janta hoon… he becomes violent… jao yaha se.. tum sab.. chale jao.. (shouting)... jao…

Avantika leaves from there crying… tarika is broken from inside but doesn't show.. prateik.. comes in…

Prateik: aap sab plz bahar jayie.. plz…

Prateik: abhijeet.. shant ho jao.. prateik to nurse.. she prepares injection… prateik gives.. him.. abhijeet says.. daya… d..a..ya.. he sleeps…

Acp and salukhe comes to hospital… rajat had called them… acp and salukhe sees avantika.. sitting and crying… purvi.. calming her.. even she has tears… acp asked to rajat

Acp: rajat.. kya hua..

Rajat: sir.. woh abhijeet sir.. kissi ko pehchan nahi rehey hai…

Salukhe: pehchan nahi rahe hai…

Tarika: sir.. abhijeet..

Prateik comes out…

Prateik: acp sir.. aap plz mere saath chaliye… mujhe aapko kuch batana hai…

Acp salukhe and tarika.. go with him…

Prateik: jiska darr tha wahi hua…sir.. abhijeet.. kisi ko nahi pehchan raha hai… sirf daya ke…

Acp: aise kaise…

Prateik: acp sir.. daya.. abhijeet ke sabse kareeb tha.. matlab.. jab abhijeet ko yaha laya gaya.. tab bhi woh daya hi pukar raha tha… abhijeet ko sirf wahi yaad hai.. jo uske dil aur dimak mein.. basa hua hai.. main yeh nahi keh raha.. ki aab sab.. lekin daya se ussey kuch jyada hi lagaw hai…

Rajat: prateik abhijeet sir ko sab yaad…

Prateik: aa sakta hai… lekin humhe sabse pehle uske darr ko khatam karna hoga… aur uske liye.. daya..

Rajat: humne koshish ki daya sir ko lane ki.. par daya sir kuch samajna nahi chahtey…

Avantika comes in with purvi….

Avantika: sir jaldi chaliye… aapko kuch dikhana hai..

Acp: kya?

Avantika: aap sab chaliye… there was a smile on her face…

All go… they stop at the door of abhijeet's ward… smile comes on their face… inside his room daya is present…

Daya touches his face… abhijeet.. opens his eyes…. He smiles… da..ya..

Daya: ha main…

Abhijeet: tum.. mujhse naraz toh nahi…

Daya: nahi.. main tumse naraz nahi hoon…

Abhijeet: ab toh mujhe chod kar nahi jayega…

Daya: n..ahi jauga…

Abhijeet: tu..ne mujhe maaf kiya na…

Daya: haan.. kardiya…

Abhijeet: phir le chal mujhe yaha se.. mujhe nahi rehena hai yaha.. mujhe yaha ke log aache nahi lagtey… nahi lagtey.. mujhe.. ab..

Daya: main.. tumhe yaha se le jauga.. tum plz shant ho jao…

Abhijeet: pakka.. le jayega na..

Daya: haan… kyu? Tumhe mujhpar bharosa nahi hai…

Abhijeet: tujh par hai.. par yaha ke logo par nahi hai…

Daya starts to leave.. abhijeet holds his hand..

Abhijeet: kaha ja rahe ho?

Daya: doctor se baat karne…

Abhijeet: jaldi aana..

Daya: haan aauga…

Daya leaves… he sees all of them standing there..

Daya: sir.. agar aap soch rahe hai.. ki maine abhijeet ko maaf kar diya toh galat soch rahe hai.. main sirf ussey tek karne ke liye..

Avantika: daya bhai…

Daya: ek minute avantika.. main tumhara bhai nahi hoon.. mujhe rihta maat jodo…

Avantika: daya ji… aap mere bhai ke dost hai… woh aapko aapna chota bhai mantey hai…

Daya: bhai.. koi bhai aisa nahi karta hai.. jo abhijeet ne kiya…

Acp: daya.. plz bahut hua.. ab kyu taklrrf de rahe ho.. galti sabse hoti hai.. aur agar galti ki maafi maang li jaye toh…

Daya: sir.. maafi..

Avantika: daya ji… abhijeet bhai ne kuch galat nahi kiya hai.. sach aap nahi jantey…

Daya: nahi janta.. toh tum hi batao.. kya sach hai…

Avantika: aapko meri baat par vishwas hoga… aur agar maine aapko sach bataya toh aap aapne aapko maaf nahi karpayege…

Daya: aacha.. toh kya hai sach.. batao.. mujhe..

Avantika: daya ji.. sach.. sunna hai na aapko toh sunniye… sach yeh hai ki..

Purvi: avantika nahi…

Avantika: nahi purvi.. abhijeet bhai ne tumhe kasam di hai.. mujhe nahi.. main aaj sach bataugi.. bataugi.. tabhi inhe (pointing to daya)… ehsas hoga… unhine kitna galat kiya bhai ke saath… toh suniye sach…

Avantika tells him… daya has a shock expression on his face..

Daya: nahi.. tum juth bol rahi ho..

Avantika: dekha kaha tha na.. aap vishwas nahi karenge…

Daya has tears in his eyes… nahi.. he leaves from there…

Rajat: daya sir…

Acp: janne do ussey… rajat.. jaane doh…

Daya is driving…

Daya: main aisa kaise kar sakta hoon.. abhijeet ke saath… kitna galat samja maine ussey.. aapni 17 saalo ki dosti todh di.. ussey itni badi saza dedi.. bina saach jaane… khud par gussa aa raha hai… abhijeet.. bahut takleef di maine tumhe.. tumpar haath tak uthaya maine.. main aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pauga.. kabhi nahi.. (tears rolled down)….

**Author note: guys in chapter 4 I got 37 reviews and previous chapter 24… reviewers are getting less… not even this sath chod diya.. also just 25 reviews…previously were 40 and viewers are more than 200 to each chapter… plz yaar.. review karo.. ek word hi likho chahe review karo… thanks to all.. who reviewed previously… short chapter se hi kaam chala lo… **

**So how is this chapter? I know suspense? Sab bataugi… jald hi… so I hope I can get atleast 35 reviews to this chapter… plz yaar.. review kaam mat honey do…. **

**And thanks to all who reviewed….. keep reading and reviewing….. abhi toh shuruwat hai.. picture abhi baki hai… :) :)**

**Take care…**


	7. raat

**Author Note:** Hi guys I am back… sabse pehle main aapse haath jodh ke maafi mangti hoon.. 2 week update nahi kar payi.. aap ko jo saza deni hai… de do…. Mujhe manzoor hogi… par review zaroor karna….

In case.. aap log bhul gaye ho… ek chota sa precap….

Abhijeet does not recognizes anyone… except his buddy daya… Daya gets to know the truth from avantika….. he can't believe her… leaves from hospital..

Ab aur samay na letey hue…

Daya is driving

Daya: main aisa kaise kar sakta hoon… abhijeet ke saath.. kitna galat samja maine ussey.. aapni 17 saalo ki dosti todh di… ussey itni badi saza dedi.. bina saach jaane… khud par gussa aa raha hai…abhijeet… bahut takleef di maine tumhe.. tumpar haath tak uthaya maine.. main.. aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pauga.. kabhi nahi.. (tears rolled down)…

Daya's phone is ringing… he sees the id… cuts the phone… his phone rings again…. Daya picks up the phone..

Daya: hello..

Person: sir.. aap..

Daya cuts him.. rajat.. mujhe abhi kisi se baat nahi karni…

Rajat: par.. sir.. (before he could say anything… daya cuts the phone)

Acp: kya hua?

Rajat: sir.. daya sir.. pareshan se lag rahe they.. unhone tek se baat nahi ki…

Acp: kahi kuch karna baithe…

Tarika: daya kuch nahi karega sir… woh wapas aa jaega… abhi uska intezar kar raha hai…

Daya comes to a house… the door is looked… he bends down to carpet.. underneath finds the key… unlocks the door and goes in… house is dusty… daya looks at the photographs.. hanged on the side of wall… he moves further.. something.. comes in between his shoes… its broken pieces of a photo frame.. he looks here and there.. find broken photo frame.. picks it up… cleans it… small ahh.. comes from his mouth… small piece of glass.. has cut his finger… (while cleaning the photo) few drops of blood drop on photo he was holding… he places the photo near to his heart… he gets to his knees and tears rolled down from his eyes… a girl comes in.. she sees daya… she goes to him.. places her hand… daya looks at her..

Girl: kya hua? Aap.. aise.. kyu?

Daya hugs her…

Daya: muj..hse bahut badi galti ho gayi hai..

Girl confused…

Girl: aapse kabhi koi galti nahi ho sakti…

Daya: nahi.. tum galat ho.. maine.. bahut badi galti ki hai.. maine aapne bhai ko chot puchayi hai… uska ghaw itna bada diya hai.. ki shayad ghaw kabhi bhar na paye…

Girl: agar.. uss ghaw par marham laga di jaye.. toh ghaw jaroor bharega…

Daya: tum samjti nahi ho… main kaise ussey narze milao.. kaise.. maine ussey maut se bhi batar zindagi dedi.. ussey itna bhara bura kaha… uspar haath uthaya.. yaha tak maine.. ussey..(anger) inhi haatho se maine ussey mara tha na.. he bangs his hand on the glass table… he feels the pain..

Girl (shouting): daya.. kya kar rahe hai aap.. yeh..

Daya: khud ko saza de raha hoon…

Girl: aap pagal ho gaye hai kya… dekhiye kitna khoon beh raha hai…

Daya: yeh kuch bhi nahi hai… issey jyada khoon toh abhi ka baha tha..

Girl goes to room to find first aid kit.. she comes.. cleans his wound and ties bandages….

Girl: kya kiya aapne.. gussa karne se kuch tek nahi hota hai… abhijeet ko aapki jaroorat hai.. agar aap hi aisa karegey toh.. kaise hoga…(scolding him)… khud par gussa mat kijiye.. jo hona tha wahi hoa..

Daya gets up… kyu hua? Main chahta toh rok sakta tha.. lekin nahi..

Girl: aap plz shant ho jao.. pehle.. abhi yeh sab sochna ka nahi hai.. abhi waqt hai… sab kuch tek karne ka… ha.. main janti hoon.. aapke liye todha muskil hoga.. par aapko yeh karna hoga… har kisi ke naseeb main nahi hota.. ki ussey aapni galti sudharne ka mauka miley.. aapko mila hai.. issey gawana maat… chalti hoon…

Girl leaves from there… daya is standing there...

Daya: sahi kaha tumne.. (a painfull smile comes to his face)…

_**Flashback**_

_**Abhijeet: daya.. plz mujhpe bharosa kar.. maine kuch nahi kiya.. maine nahi mara kisiko…**_

_**Acp: (raising voice)nahi mara toh tum kar kya rahe they waha… haan.. tumhe goli kaise lagi.. batao…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. main..**_

_**Person: main batata hoon… **_

_**All turn… **_

_**Person: kya hua? Mujhe yaha dekh kar chauk kyu gaye?**_

_**Acp: sir.. aap yaha..**_

_**Dcp: haan main… jab jab cid par koi musibat aati hai… dcp chitrole ko yaha aana padta hai… (looking at abhijeet).. he goes to abhijeet… **_

_**Dcp: Sr Inspector Abhijeet.. aap batayege… ki insab ka aapse kya lene dena hai… **_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. w..oh.. main..**_

_**Dcp: main.. sir.. seedhe seedhe batao… woh laash kis ki hai.. aur woh ladki kaun hai…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. yeh mera personal matter hai…**_

_**Daya: nahi abhijeet.. yeh personal nahi hai… tum jante ho na uss aadmi ko.. tum kyu sab nahi bata tey…**_

_**Abhijeet: daya kahi tumhe yeh toh nahi lag raha hai.. ki maine issey mara hai… **_

_**Dcp: yes abhijeet… tumne… (all stunned)**_

_**Abhijeet: kya saboot hai sir.. **_

_**Acp: saboot.. abhijeet.. tum waha they jab iski maut hui… tumhara phone waha se mila.. finger prints…**_

_**Daya: lekin sir issey yeh sabit nahi hota ki issey… abhijeet ne mara hai…**_

_**Abhijeet starts to leave…**_

_**Dcp: ek minute abhijeet…. Jab tak tum humhe sach nahi batatey tum kahi nahi ja saktey…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. aap..**_

_**Dcp: tumhare upar shak hai.. aur.. jab tak sabit nahi hota tum begunah ho tum nahi ja saktey… **_

_**Daya: sir.. aap yeh..**_

_**Abhijeet: tek hai sir.. waise bhi yaha kisiko bhi mujh par bharosa nahi hai.. **_

_**Dcp: abhijeet tumhari gun…**_

_**Abhijeet gives his gun… to Dcp.. dcp to salukhe.. **_

_**Dcp: jo goli iss aadmi ko lagi hai.. check karo.. kahi..**_

_**Salukhe: sir.. aap..**_

_**Dcp: jaise kaha hai waisa karo..**_

_**Salukhe and tarika.. gets to work… daya and acp.. were in tension…**_

_**Acp: salukhe.. jaldi bata…**_

_**Salukhe: ek minute boss….**_

_**Daya: sir.. plz.. jaldi kijiye..**_

_**Dcp: tumhe badi jaldi hai… janne ki…**_

_**Salukhe: boss.. **_

_**Acp: ha salukhe bol…**_

_**Salukhe: iss aadmi ko goli.. abhijeet ki gun se nahi lagi hai..**_

_**Daya and Acp relief… **_

_**Daya: aab aap khush hai.. sir.. abhijeet ne iska khoon nahi kiya hai…**_

_**Dcp: nahi kiya toh abhijeet waha gaya kyu tha… **_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe pata chala tha waha drug dealing honey wali hai.. isliye main waha gaya tha.. aur aab sab kuch clear ho gaya ho toh kya main aapne phone aur gun le sakta hoon… abhijeet takes all his stuff and leaves from there… acp understood abhijeet is lying… daya abhijeet ka peecha karo… daya and others shocked… **_

_**Daya: sir.. aap..**_

_**Acp: maine kaha uska peecha karo…. **_

_**Daya and sachin goes to follow him… abhijeet goes into one house…**_

_**Daya: yeh abhijeet kiske ghar aaya hai.. **_

_**One girl opens the door… **_

_**Daya: aur yeh ladki kaun hai.. **_

_**Sachin: sir.. ladki ka cehra tek se dikhayi nahi de raha…**_

_**Abhijeet goes in with the girl…**_

_**Daya: chalo.. pass ja kar dekhtey hai…**_

_**In house**_

_**Girl: aap tek hai na…**_

_**Abhijeet: ha main tek hoon… aur tum..**_

_**Girl: main bhi tek hoon.. kal jo hua..**_

_**Abhijeet: kal jo hua… uske bare main kisko bhi batane ki zaroorat nahi hai… samji..**_

_**Girl: lekin.. aapko agar kuch..**_

_**Abhijeet: mujhe kuch nahi hoga.. aur.. agay kya hoga.. yeh main bhi nahi janta.. bas tum hoshoyar rehna..**_

_**Girl: ji..**_

_**Daya and sachin.. comes to a window.. they can only see girl's back… and abhijeet… girl turns.. daya sees her face… then hides… **_

_**Abhijeet: kya hua?**_

_**Girl: mujhe laga jaise waha koi hai…**_

_**Abhijeet: main dekhta hoon.. abhijeet comes closer to window.. looks out.. but no one is there..**_

_**Abhijeet: koi bhi nahi hai waha… **_

_**Daya and sachin leaves from there..**_

_**Sachin: sir.. kya aap jantey hai uss ladki ko…**_

_**Daya: pata nahi sachin… cehra jana pechana hai.. **_

_**Sachin: kaun hai sir… **_

_**Daya: oh.. par yeh waha kya kar rahi thi..**_

_**Sachin: sir.. aapka matlab kal abhijeet sir ke saath yeh ladki bhi wahi thi..**_

_**Daya: ha sachin.. maine uske haath main bandage dekhi thi.. aur yaad hai na.. tarika ne kaha tha.. ki ek ladki bhi zakmi hui hai..**_

_**Sachin: ha sir… par.. kaise pata chalega.. ki yeh wahi ladki hai.. aur aap jante hai issey..**_

_**Daya: aachi tarah se janta hoon… **_

_**Flashback over**_

Daya closes the door… locks it.. looks at the name plate.. SR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET… and leaves from there…

In hospital

Purvi: rajat sir.. daya sir abhi tak aaye nahi pata nahi.. kaha hai…

Daya: main yaha hoon purvi…

All turn….

Acp: daya.. tum tek ho..

Daya: ha sir..

Acp looks at the bandage..

Acp: yeh tumhara haath…

Daya: sir.. maine.. woh..

Acp: janta hoon.. gusse main kahi mar liya hoga aapne haath.. haina.. daya lowers his head…

Avantika: daya bhai.. ab aap..

Daya: ek mainute avantika… main tumhara bhai nahi hoon.. mujhse rishta maat jodhna… abhijeet ki iss halat ki jimedar jitna hum sab hai .. utna tum bhi ho…(anger)

Avantika: haan hoon… maine galti ki.. saza unhe bhukatni padh rahi hai… aap mujhe maaf nahi karegey.. main janti hoon.. par.. aap.. bhai ko toh maaf kar dijiye..

Daya: abhijeet.. ko toh main maaf kar dunga.. par aapne aap ko kaise karunga… ussey nazarey kaise milauga main kaise…

Tarika: daya.. tumhe karna hi hoga.. abhijeet ko hum main se koi bhi yaad nahi.. siwaye tumhare… tum..

Daya: tarika… abhijeet..

Some noise comes from abhijeet's room…

Daya: yeh awas kaisi…

All hurriedly goes to his room… and were stunned... one word was on their mouth…

**Abhijeet…. **

**Abhijeet sir…**

**Abhijeet beta..**

**Abhi…**

**Abhi bhai…**

Daya sees the window open he… goes to window and sees one person… running… he shouts hey…. Daya too starts to follow the person.. but he disappeared..

**Author note: uff.. ho gaya.. update.. sorry for late update… yaar.. ab aap jo bhi saza dege mujhe manzor hogi…. But review karna…. Yaar… thanks to all… waho… 194 reviews.. good yaar.. ab bhi jaldi se review kardo… chalo jyada se jyada reviews dena… bye take care… see you soon…. **


	8. Abhijit ki Jaan ko Khatra

**Author Note: thank you to all for such a sweet punishment.. guys.. :) meet you at end of the chapter… enjoy….**

**ABHIJEET KI JAAN KO KHATRA**

Daya sees the window open he… goes to window and sees one person… running… he shouts hey…. Daya too starts to follow the person.. but he disappeared.. daya: oh no.. abhi…

Daya runs towards abhi room… he goes in.. but abhijeet is not there… he comes out… he sees purvi…

Daya: purvi.. abhijeet kaha hai…

Purvi: sir.. abhijeet.. sir ko operation room main.. (teary voice)..

Daya heads towards operation theatre.. all of them were standing outside…

Flashback…

All hurriedly goes to his room… and were stunned... someone has stabbed knife to his stomach… Abhijeet is breathing heavily… slowly he loses his consciousness

Flashback over…

Acp is sitting on chair.. with his head down.. salukhe sits beside him…

Salukhe: boss.. kuch nahi hoga ussey..

Acp: salukhe.. pata nahi yeh sab kya ho raha hai.. pehle abhijeet ki yeh halat aur.. ab uspe hamla… uske saath hi aisa kyu hota hai.. galti humhari hi hai.. hum uspar kabhi bharosa kartey hi nahi hai.. kartey toh aaj yeh din na dekhna padta…

Daya pov: sahi kaha sir.. iss baar toh maine bhi uska saath nahi diya.. abhijeet jo bhi kar raha tha.. hum sab ke liye.. hi kar raha tha.. aapni behen, bhai.. abhijeet.. jisne bhi tumpe humla kiya main ussey jhodunga nahi…

Operation theatre red light gets off… prateik comes out…

Daya: prateik.. abhi.. kaisa hai..(worried)

Prateik: abhijeet ab khatre se bahar hai.. lekin abhi bahut week hai.. abhijeet pe humla.. maine socha nahi tha ki.. aisa kuch bhi hoga…

Daya: prateik tum pareshan maat ho.. ab abhijeet ki zimedari meri… main abb uske upar kharoch bhi nahi aane dunga…

All smile… yes now there hard work will be paid… acp phone rings… he picks up.. hello.. haan.. tek hai…

Rajat: kya hua sir?

Acp: dcp ka phone tha.. keh raha tha.. bureau main koi kyu nahi hai.. ek case aaya ha..

Daya: sir aap sab jayie.. main.. yaha rahunga..

Acp: par daya.. abhijeet ko aise chod kar hum sab kaise…

Salukhe: yaar.. tension maat lo.. ek kaam kartey hai.. tum, main, sachin, Shreya, Pankaj chaltey hai… baki sab ko yahi rehene detey hai..

Acp: haan tek hai.. daya agar koi bhi gadbar ho toh mujhe immediately phone kar dena…(ordering him like a caring father)..

Daya: ji sir…

Acp leaves with others… daya and others starts to move towards abhijeet room.. but avantika is standing there… purvi goes to her… places her hand…

Purvi: avantika…

Avantika: haan..

Purvi: chalo.. abhijeet sir se millo…

Avantika: nahi purvi di… main nahi jaungi…

Purvi: kyu?

Avantika: bass di.. (tears).. she runs from there….purvi: avantika.. suno.. avi..

Tarika: issey kya hua?

Rajat: pata nahi..

Daya: chodo ussey.. aa jayegi wapas.. abhi abhijeet.. ko humhari jyada zaroorat hai… they enter in abhijeet room… daya sees him.. he holds his hand and sits beside him… rajat signals something to tarika.. she understands…

Tarika: purvi.. chalo doctor se milkar aatey hai…

Rajat: haan.. hum bhi aate hai… daya sir.. aap

Daya: main yahi rehunga.. aapne abhi ke pass…

**Aapne abhi..** after a long time all heard this from daya…

All leave…

Freddy: sir.. aap humhe bahar kyu laye..

Rajat (smile): freddy.. daya sir ko abhijeet sir ke saath rehene do… kuch dher…

Tarika: haan freddy…

**Inside Abhi room**

Daya is holding is hand.. and has tears too.. all words were echoing in his mind…

**Daya.. maine.. jaan puch kar kuch nahi kiya.. main bas majboor tha… maat jaa.. mujhe chod.. kar… 17 saal ki dosti.. aise kaise.. todh sakey hoon.. meri galti ki itni badi saza maat de mujhe… maat de… **

Daya: kya samaj toh tum… haan.. tum.. mujhse.. saab chupaugey.. aur mujhe pata hi nahi chalega.. haan.. agar tumne mujhe pehle hi saab bata diya hota toh.. main itna bada kadam kabhi nahi utha tha.. galti meri bhi hai.. maine bhi kuch soche samje.. aur maine tumpar haath bhi uthaya.. aur tumhe kya zaroorat thi khud ko saza dene ki.. avantika.. ne mujhe sabh bata diya.. mere jaane ke baad kya kiya tumne.. aur kya hua tumhare saath…(teary tone)… main janta hoon.. tumhara dil bahut bada hai.. tum toh mujhe maaf kar donge.. par main aapne aap ko kaise maaf kar paunga.. kaise…(his tears fall on his hand)…

Someone enters in… she sees them and smiles…

Girl: daya…

Daya turns…

Daya: tum yaha…

Girl: haan jaise hi mujhe pata chala ki abhijeet par humla hua hai.. main chali aayi… abhi abhijeet kaisa hai…

Daya: khatre se bahar hai.. main bass iske hosh main aane ka intezar kar raha hoon…

Girl: jaldi inhe hosh aa jayega..

Daya is little tensed… and girl notices this…

Girl: daya.. main aapki nahi balki abhijeet ki bhi dost hoon.. aap mujhse aapni problem share kar sakte hai..

Daya: main.. yahi soch raha hoon.. ki achanak abhijeet par humla kaise hua..? aur kyu?

Abhijeet gains his consciousness… ahh.. daya turns…

Daya: abhi.. tum tek ho..

Abhijeet: haan.. daya.. main tek hoon… he sees girl standing there.. abhijeet holds his hand… and looks at her… d..aya.. he gets a little scared seeing the girl…

Daya: abhi.. tum daro maat.. yeh meri dost hai… suhani..

Abhijeet: su..ha…n..i.

Daya: haan suhani.. daya moves a little..

Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. maat ja.. mujhe akela maat chod.. kahi agar phirse.. uss aadmi ne..

Daya: abhijeet… main kahi nahi ja raha aur.. tum daro maat.. main ussey bahut jald pakar lunga.. phir kabhi woh aadmi kabhi tumpe humla nahi kar payega.. tum abhi soh jao..

Abhijeet sleeps holding daya hand.. as now he cannot lose him…

Daya pov: jiss insan se sab dartey they aaj.. uss insan ko.. hi.. main sab ko unka asli abhijeet wapas dilla kar rahunga.. aur… tumhe wapas pa lunga…

Suhani: daya.. main chalti hoon…

Daya: suhani sorry.. woh abhijeet..

Suhani: main samaj sakti hoon.. sorry mat kahiye.. she comes to abhijeet.. jaldi tek ho jayei… ab toh aap jaldi tek ho jayengey.. aapi jaan jo aapke pass aa gaya hai.. she leaves from there…

Rajat and others come in..

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir…

Daya: haan rajat abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya tha.. par wapas soh gaya… week hai na… aur medicines ka aasar bhi tha..

Tarika: aachi baat hai… daya.. yeh ladki kaun thi..

Daya is shocked.. how come tarika does not know about suhani..

Daya: tarika abhijeet ne tumhe kabhi bataya..nahi suhani ke baare main…

Tarika: nahi.. suhani..

Daya: shayad bhul gaya hoga.. suhani abhijeet ki dost hai… abhijeet ki wajah se hi main suhani se mila.. aur woh meri dost ban gayi..

Tarika: aacha…

Purvi hears some sound… she looks at abhijeet closely… and her eyes open wide.. she runs… SIR.. she holds the bed… daya helps her….. oh no… yeh bed…

Daya: freddy.. jaldi se ward boy se kaho dusra bed laye…

Freddy: ji sir… freddy quickly goes…rajat helps purvi and daya… tarika holds abhijeet.. so abhijeet does not move much.. as it will affect his stiches… freddy and Nikhil comes with ward boys, prateik too… and bed… they shift abhijeet..

Prateik: yeh bed kaise… daya examines the bed… and sees someone has cut the leg of the bed…

Daya: kissi ne jaan puch kiya hai…

Purvi: par sir.. aachanak kaise.. tabse koi bhi andar nahi aaya siwaye humhare..

Daya: purvi.. hum main se koi nahi toh hospital ka koi staff mila hua hai…

Prateik: ek minute daya ji.. mere hospital staff aisa kuch nahi kar sakta.. hai..

Daya: aacha.. ek aadmi asani se kidki se kise ke bhi kamre main aa jata hai.. ussey zakmi karta hai…aur chala jata hai.. kaise?

Prateik has nothing to say..

Daya: abhijeet pe do par humla ho chukka hai.. aab abhijeet ke liye yeh jagah shurakshit nahi hai…

Prateik: daya.. tum..

Daya: haan prateik.. abhijeet ko humhe yaha se kahi aur le jana hoga…

Tarika: lekin daya.. abhijeet.. ko doctors.. ki jaroorat hai.. aur.. abhi uska ghaw bhi taza hai… kuch din ruk jao…

Daya: tarika.. main nahi ruk sakta.. dekha na tumhe abhi kya hua? Do baar uspar humla hua hai… abb main aur uspar koi musibat nahi aane dunga.. pehli hi mere karan bahut takleef hui hai issey…

Purvi: par.. sir.. abhijeet sir ko dusre hospital main shift karna…

Daya: purvi tumhe kisne kaha ki main abhijeet ko dusre hospital main tek karne wala hoon…

Rajat: toh phir…

Daya: main abhijeet ko uske ghar par hi lekar jaunga…

Tarika: lekin daya.. tum agar ussey waha lekar jaogey waha.. I mean photos..

Daya: tarika.. tum uski chinta maat karo.. tum yahi soch rahi hoon na.. ki abhijeet.. un photos ko dekhega.. darrey ga.. ya violent hoga…

Tarika nodded yes..

Daya: chinta maat karo.. main aisa kuch nahi honey dunga… aur rahi baat abhijeet ki medicines.. injections and checkup… prateik aata jaata rehenga.. aur tum aur salukhe saab hona..

Prateik: phir bhi daya.. main ek nurse ko bej deta hoon..

Daya: tek hai.. prateik…lekin.. mujhe yaha ke logo par bharosa nahi hai.. pehle main uski puri khundali nika lunga.. phir hi.. ussey lekar jaunga…

Prateik: jaisa tum chao…

Whereas Nikhil comes…

Nikhil: sir.. jaisa aapne kaha tha.. maine pure staff ko bahar ekhata kar diya hai…

Rajat: good.. ab puch tach kartey hai.. tarika tum abhijeet sir ke pass raho..

Tarika: haan.. okay..

All go out including Prateik

Daya to all: ek cid officer ko do baar marne ki koshish ki gayi… hospital main.. jaroor koi na koi staff mila hua hai.. chup chap aagey aajao..

One ward boy: sir.. hum yaha kaam karne aate hai.. kisi ka saath dene nahi…

Daya: jitna pucha jae.. uska hi jawab do… prateik.. dekho aur batao.. koi gayab hai..

Prateik.. sees each and every person present there.. daya ji.. security guard Vishnu nahi hai..

Rajat: kisi ke pass uska number hai… usko phone karo… kab se gayab hai..

One person: sir.. kal raat se…

Daya: matlab.. jabse abhijeet par humla hua hai.. ab kya kehna hai tumhara prateik…

Prateik: daya..main..

One person: sir.. Vishnu ka phone switched off hai…

Daya: mujhe uska ghar address do… daya is thinking…

Rajat: kya soch rahe hai… sir…

Daya: rajat.. kamre main watch man nahi aa sakta… kisi aur ne hi.. kiya hai…

Rajat: sir… ek ek ko.. pakar kar bureau le kar jata hai.. khatir dari kharengey khud hi muh kholengey…

Daya: nahi rajat.. sab sach keh rahe hai… mujhe nahi lagka.. koi bhi in main se ek cid officer par humla karne ki soche ga..

They hear a noise from abhi room…

Rajat: oh no.. abhi kya hua?

Daya worried: chalo.. chal kar dehtey hai…

They enter.. and see the scenario is shocked…

Abhijeet is throwing things at tarika…

Abhijeet: jao.. yaha se.. (loud).. tum mujhe marne aayi hoon na.. jao… yaha se…

Tarika: abhijeet.. nahi main.. (tears rolling down)..

Abhijeet throws the tray.. it hits tarika's head… it starts to bleed… daya comes and hold him..

Daya: abhijeet.. plz sambalo.. aapne aap ko.. abhijeet..

Abhijeet: daya.. kehdo insey yaha se chale jae..

Daya: tum plz shant ho jao.. baitho… prateik gives him injection… and he sleeps…

Here tarika is feeling pain.. she has never scene abhijeet being this harsh to her… she had never imagined abhijeet would ever talk to her like this..

Purvi: tarika tum tek ho..

Tarika holding her head… haan main tek hoon.. she feels little blurry.. he is about to fall.. purvi holds her.. she faints…

Purvi: tarika… kya hua…

Rajat: lagta hai behosh ho gayi hai…

Prateik: issey pass wale ward mein leta doon.. main iski dressing kar deta hoon… with help of rajat, purvi takes her..

Prateik: daya.. ab bhi tum abhijeet ko lekar jana chahogey…

Daya: haan prateik.. main issey lekar jaunga… yaha par kaunsa abhijeet safe hai..

Prateik: daya.. tum samaj nahi rahe ho.. abhijeet ki halat dekho… abhi dekha na usne ka kiya…

Daya: prateik.. main sab samaj raha hoon.. aur maine soch samaj kar hi yeh faisla kiya hai…

Tarika gains consciousness..

Purvi: tarika..

Tarika gets up..

Purvi: aaram se…

Daya: tarika.. tum tek ho..

Tarika: ha daya… main tek hoon…

Purvi: tarika.. aachanak.. yeh..

Tarika: purvi.. abhijeet ko hosh aaya.. woh aas par…daya ko dundh raha tha.. par main uske samne thi.. pata nahi ussey kya ho gaya.. mujhe dekh they hi ghabra gaya… main.. uske pass gayi toh.. pata nahi.. usne chilana shuru kar diya.. aura gay tum janti ho…

Daya: tarika.. abhijeet ki taraf se main tumse maafi mangta hoon..

Tarika: daya.. tum kyu maafi mang rahe hoon.. abhijeet ki koi galti nahi hai… ussey kuch pata hi nahi ki woh kya kar raha hai.. ussey toh kuch yaad hi nahi…

Tarika pov: abhijeet.. main tumhe aisa nahi dekh sakti… jaldi tek ho jao.. mujhe mera pehla wala abhijeet wapas chahiye.. wapas chahiye…

Purvi leaves from there… with tears in her eyes… hiding it from all… she remembers…

_**Purvi.. plz tum jao yaha se main nahi cahta mere karan tumpe koi aanch aaye… plz jao…**_

_**Nahi sir main aapko chod kar nahi jaungi…**_

_**Purvi tumhe meri kasam hai…**_

_**Par sir..**_

_**Aur mujhse wada karo tum kisi ko kuch nahi kahogi…**_

_**Sir.. main.. teary tone..**_

_**Purvi.. plz.. wada karo…**_

Purvi: I hate you sir.. I hate you.. sir… aapne mujhe kyu nahi batane diya sach sabko.. agar maine bata diya hota toh.. yeh sab nahi hota… daya sir.. aapse dhur nahi hotey.. na hi aap humse dhur hotey.. then she sees someone… yeh toh… wahi watchman hai.. she follows the watchman… she hides.. behind the tree… and sees.. him with a girl…. Watchman is blocking her… yeh aaurat kaun hai.. after while girl leaves from there… arrey yeh ladki kaha gayi…

She goes in front.. and sees here and there… watchman also disappears.. itni jaldi kaha chale gaye… slowly purvi losses her consciousness. And falls down… everything happened in second…

**Author note: guys… here is the long chapter… aab yeh soch rahe honge ki maine lamba chapter kaise de diya… isliye main kuch logo se naraz hoon.. chapter 6 main 40 reviews… and chapter 7 main sirf 23 reviews.. bahut bura lag raha hai.. socha tha iss baar bhi pehle ki tarah reviews milenge.. par nahi… socha tha 230 reviews ho jayega par no… anyways.. next update depends on number of reviews… agar.. 250 reviews cross hogaya.. toh next update on Friday.. and it will be big one… with full flashback… agar nahi hua toh update hoga next week… plz don't let others suffer… and sath chod diya I will update soon…. Today or tomorrow… plz yaar.. apke reviews mere liye bahut maniye rakhtey hai…. Thank you… take care….**

Shrestha- sorry yaar.. ab toh naraz maat hoon.. maine time par update kar diya…

Priya- thanks yaar… saza manzoor… :)…

Guest-thank you.. aapne meri saza maaf ki..

Krittika- lo jaldi se update kar diya maine…

Aditya-I know many questions… jald hi.. sab ka jawab milega…

Rukmani- lo mila diya.. abhijeet and daya ko.. khush…:)

Palak-sorry jyada wait karwana ne ke liye…

Ahel- here.. updated fast…

Duo angel-thank you…

Misha-thank you…

Pinki- aacha regularly update dungi….

Sweetpari-thanks.. yaar…

Siya-thank you…

Pari-thank you… jald hi suspense karungi reveal…

Dev-punishment.. de do… thanks for the review…

Raja-thanks…

**So… jaldi se review kardo…. Make me happy yaar…:) :) … jaldi se review karo… jaldi…. **


	9. Takraar-1

**At hospital**

Rajat is dialing purvi's number… its switch off… daya comes… sees rajat tensed…

Daya: rajat.. kya hua tum itne pareshan kyu ho?

Rajat: sir.. pata nahi purvi kaha chali gayi… aur phone uska bandh aa raha hai…

Daya: aacha… par purvi gayi kaha…

Rajat: pata nahi.. sir…

Daya: chinta maat karo purvi ghar chali gayi hogi… tum toh jante hoon… abhijeet ko lekar purvi kitna pareshan rehti hai…

Rajat: haan sir…(sad face)..

Daya: chalo chaltey hai….

Rajat: kaha sir..

Daya: rajat.. abhijeet ke ghar…

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir toh..

Daya: rajat.. main janta hoon.. par kuch kaam hai… chalo…

Before leaving.. he informs Freddy and Nikhil to take care of Abhijeet… and be alert…

Daya and Rajat leaves….

Today rajat is driving… daya is sitting… looking ouside…. And remembering….

**Flashback**

**Sachin: ha sir… par..kaise pata chalega.. ki yeh wahi ladki hai… aur aap jantey hai issey..**

**Daya: aachi tarah se janta hoon… **

**Daya pov: yeh dono milkar kar kya rahe hai… **

**Daya: sachin.. tumhe maine jo karne ko kaha hai woh karna…**

**Sachin: ji sir…**

**Next in the bureau… all are present.. except.. abhijeet and sachin… daya know where sachin is but abhijeet.. there is no news… after meeting the girl abhijeet had not returned home… whereas sachin comes in… daya goes with him on side… **

**Daya: sachin… kaam ho gaya..**

**Sachin: haan sir… he gives daya somethings… **

**Daya: good job…**

**Acp comes out from his cabin… he calls daya..**

**Acp: daya..**

**Daya: ji sir…**

**Acp: maine kal tumhe abhijeet ke baare mein pata lagane ko kaha tha…**

**Daya: sir.. (daya.. had never imagined he had to follow his brother… but he had no choice.. after all it's his senior order) abhijeet.. kal raat kisi ladki se milne gaya tha…**

**Acp: kisse..**

**Daya: sir.. yeh shayad wahi ladki hai… jo 3 din pehle abhijeet ke saath godown main thi…**

**All shocked… and confused to… **

**Acp: daya… shayad nahi.. tumhe pura yakin hai…**

**Daya: sir.. aapko pata chal jayega… par.. mera dil nahi manta ki woh ladki aisa kuch galat kar sakti hai…**

**Acp: ek minute… tum jante ho ussey…**

**Daya nodded yes…**

**Daya: sir.. pehle forensic lab chaltey hai..**

**Acp: kyu? (his eyes were showing anger)..**

**Daya: sir.. plz.. phir main aapko sab bataunga…**

**Acp, daya, rajat, sachin, purvi go to forensic lab…**

**Salukhe: arrey.. aap log.. yaha..**

**Daya: sir… baat ka waqt nahi hai… yeh.. kuch baal ke samples hai.. and yeh fingerprints.. aap inhe match karke dekhiye… joh sabot humhe godown main se… uss zakmi ladki ke mile hai…**

**Salukhe takes samples from daya and checks them… daya is little tensed… he is really worried for abhijeet as there is no news of him since yesterday night…**

**Salukhe gets the result…. **

**Salukhe: daya…**

**Daya:(very quick) sir.. kya result hai..**

**Salukhe: daya tum jo baal lao ho maine uska DNA uss blood se match kiya… match hota.. aur finger prints bhi…**

**Daya: sir.. aapko paka yakin hai…**

**Salukhe: haan daya.. tum khud dekh lo..**

**Daya checks… and can't believe it…**

**Acp: daya… kaun hai yeh ladki… **

**Daya: sir.. yeh avantika hai…**

**Tarika, acp, purvi gets a shock.. what her finger prints and blood doing at crime place… questions were in their mind..**

**Acp: avantika..**

**Daya: ji sir..**

**Acp: rajat.. foran avantika ko bureau bulao…aur agar ghar pen a mile toh uska phone trace karo… 3 gantey ke andar… avantika bureau main honi chahiye… samje… **

**Sachin: sir.. yeh avantika kaun hai sir…**

**Daya: sachin.. avantika abhijeet ki behen hai…..**

**Sachin is little confused… as he know abhijeet lost his memory in an accident…**

**Sachin: par sir.. abhijeet sir..**

**Daya looks at him..**

**Daya: sachin.. abhijeet ka ek dost tha.. police main… lekin ek mission main uska bhai mara gaya.. maa baap pehle se nahi they… aur na hi koi rishtedar… uske bhi ki maut ke baad.. avantika ko bahut bada sadma laga tha… abhijeet ne.. uski jimedari li… ussey sambala.. ussey behen ki tarah rakha… aapni bhai ki maut ke baad woh puri tarah tuuth gayi thi… bechari.. khushkushi karne chali thi.. aapni bhai se becharna.. ussey bilkul bhi bardasht nahi tha.. tab abhijeet ne ussey samjaya…**

**Flashaback**

_Avantika going to suicide… abhijeet saves him…_

_Abhijeet shuoting: avantika pagal ho gayi ho kya tum…_

_Avantika: haan… pagal ho gayi hoon.. mujhe mera bhai chahiye… unke siwa mera koi nahi hai.. meri pehchan unse hai.. (crying).. kaun mujhe meri galtiyon pe dantey ga.. kaun mujhe mere birthday par gifts dega.. kaun? Kaun mera khayal rakhega.. kaun… he hugs him…_

_Abhijeet: avantika maine tumhare bhai se wada kiya tha.. ki main tumhara khyal rakhunga.. phir kabhi maat kehna ki tumhara koi nahi hai… main.. hoon na.. tumhara bhai… janti hoon.. mera saath bhi aisa hi kuch hua tha.. maine aapni maa ko nahi pehchana.. woh yeh bardasht nahi kar payi aur chal basi… main akela ho gaya tha… par dekho ab mujhe itna bada parivaar mil gaya… he wipes her tears.. aur mera parivaar.. tumhara parivaar… sab tumhe pyaar karenge… _

_Avantika smiles..: saachi.._

_Abhijeet: haan…_

_Avantika: abhi bhai…_

_Flashback over_

**Daya: phir abhijeet ne ussey… mujhse.. purvi, tarika, rajat aur acp sir se milwaya… avantika jyada logo se baat nahi karti thi.. par dhere dhere.. sab tek hota gaya.. unka bhai behen ka rishta aur bhi majboot hota gaya.. dono ek dusre ka dard nahi dekh saktey they…. (smiles).. lekin kabhi usney mere aur abhijeet ke beech aane ki koshish nahi ki… **

**Daya receives a call from acp… all leave to cid bureau…**

**In cid bureau… daya entes with other and sees avantika sitting there… she is looking little scared… she looks at daya… and runs to him…**

**Avantika: daya bhai… mujhe yaha aise kyu laye hai… aur abhi bhai kaha hai…**

**Acp: avantika tumhe pata nahi abhijeet kaha hai…**

**Avantika: nahi.. acp sir.. **

**Acp: (loud) juth bol rahi ho tum… abhijeet kal tumse milne aaya tha… **

**Avantika is stunned… how they get to know about it… but then she realized… where she is standing… it is cid bureau… and all in front of her are CID officers…**

**Acp: avanika…**

**She was quiet…**

**Acp: samaj gaya… aur tum abhijeet ke saath Andheri main misha factory main thi…**

**Avantika pov: oh no.. in logo toh sab pata chal gaya… ab main kya kahoon… bhai ne mana kiya hai.. kisi ko kuch na batao…**

**Acp: avantika jawab do mujhe…(shouts)**

**Avantika gets scared… someone enters in bureau…**

**Person: sir…. (loud voice)**

**All turn.. and were shocked to see abhijeet standing there.. with angry expressions on his face…. He comes near to avantika.. looks at her.. he turns to acp..**

**Abhijeet: sir.. aap avantika pe kyu chila rahe hai… (calm down a bit)**

**Acp: kyu chila raha hoon.. tumhe sab pata hai abhijeet… sab… **

**Abhijeet: sir.. avantika ko jaane dijiye… usne kuch nahi kiya hai…**

**Avantika… looks at him… and tears rolls down from her eyes…**

**Acp: nahi abhijeet.. avantika nahi ja sakti… avantika ek suspect hai… samjay tum… aur tum ussey bachane ki koshish maat karo… **

**Abhijeet: sir.. main ussey bacha nahi raha.. main aapko bata raha hoon… ki avantika.. ne kuch nahi kiya…**

**Daya: aacha.. kuch nahi kiya.. toh uske haath pe chot kaisi… uske fingerprints.. sab match kartey hai… jo sabot humhe Mishra factory main miley… **

**Abhijeet: tum kehna kya chahtey ho daya.. ki avantika.. ne mara hai ussey… tum aisa soch bhi kaisa sakta ho… **

**Daya: abhijeet.. main yeh nahi keh raha ki avantika ne khoon kiya hai… lekin tumhare saath woh ladki avantika thi… **

**Abhijeet: haan thi… (harsh).. toh issey yeh sabit nahi hota ki humne kuch galat kiya hai… **

**Acp: nahi nahi abhijeet.. pehle tumhare records beech main mili laash ke mobile se milna.. tumhara uss aadmi ko dekh kar chauk jana… aur phir tumhara uss factory main hona.. jaha ek aur laash mili… itefak nahi ho sakta… nahi ho sakta… **

**Abhijeet: sir… main aapko abhi bas yahi keh sakta hoon.. ki beech pe jo aadmi mara main ussey janta tha… **

**Acp: kaun tha woh..**

**Abhijeet: sir.. main abhi nahi bata sakta…**

**Acp bangs his hand on table… **

**Acp: yeh nahi bata sakta woh nahi bata sakta… har baat yahi jawab… (Irritated)**

**Daya: abhijeet.. kal se tum tey kaha.. kal raat se ghar nahi aaye…**

**Abhijeet: daya.. har baat tumhe batana main zaroori nahi samajta… **

**Daya is really stunned with his changed behavior…**

**Daya: abhijeet.. tum gussey main kya bole ja rahe ho?**

**Abhijeet: daya plz… tumhara samne sir.. avantika se iss tarah se baat kar rahe hai… aur tum khade khade dekh rahe ho… **

**Avantika holds his hand…**

**Avantika: bas karo bhai…**

**Abhijeet turns to her: avi.. chup raho..**

**Daya: abhijeet.. tum..**

**Acp: abhijeet.. daya.. sirf apni duty kar raha hai…**

**Abhijeet: sir.. duty.. ke alawa bhi kuch hota hai rishtey… aur vishwas… karna bahut zaroori hota hai… **

**Daya: abhijeet.. jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa kuch nahi hai… avantika…**

**Abhijeet: daya.. main kuch galat nahi soch raha hu.. maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki tum mujhpar nazar rakhogey…**

**Daya is stunned… how he got to know me and sachin were keeping an eye on him… he know his eyes are really sharp… he can detect small things easily….**

**Acp: maine kaha tha…**

**Abhijeet: sir.. janta hoon… aapko toh humesha mujhbar shak rehta hai…**

**Acp: abhijeet.. tum kya bol rahe ho…. **

**Abhijeet: sach keh raha hoon… sirf sach… aur ab main avantika ko lekar jaa raha hoon… he grabs avantika's hand.. he looks into her eyes… which were watery.. he starts to leave…**

**Acp: abhijeet.. tum nahi ja saktey…**

**Abhijeet: sir.. jab tak aap logo ke pass pakka sabot na ho.. ki maine ya phir meri behen ne kuch galat kiya hai… **

**Daya: abhijeet.. tum ek cid officer ho.. iss tarah zasbado main beh rahe ho… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. main zadbatoh main nahi beh raha main bas sach ka saath de raha hoon…**

**Acp: (shout) kaisa sach abhijeet… kaisa sach…**

**Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe kuch nahi kehna… aur iss bar aap sab galat hai… main nahi…**

**Abhijeet leaves with avantika… leaving all of them confused… and in deep thoughts…**

**Daya was hurt with abhijeet's behavior… acp couldn't believe.. abhijeet would talk to him this way..**

**Purvi pov: abhijeet sir… aise rudely behave kyu kar rahe they.. nahi kuch toh problem hai.. aur avantika.. baar baar abhijeet sir ko rok rahi thi… kuch toh hai.. purvi pata lagana hoga….**

**Outside bureau**

**Abhijeet is taking avantika.. with him..**

**Avantika: bhai.. plz meri baat suniye…**

**Abhijeet: (teary tone) avi.. main sab sunuga.. pehele yaha se chalo…**

**Abhijeet and avantika left on his bike…. **

**One person: kuch toh galat hai… then the person goes in to bureau…**

Then daya heard break sounds… rajat had stopped the car… daya comes back to reality…

Rajat: sir… abhijeet sir ka ghar aa gaya…

Daya gets down… rajat parks the car…

Daya goes to the door.. and sees the door open… yeh darwaza kaise khula hai.. maine toh band kiya tha… rajat calls him..

Daya: shhhhhhh….

Rajat: confused… kya hua sir…

Daya: rajat ghar ke andar koi hai…

Daya and rajat enters inside… daya signals with his hand to search upstairs… Rajat obeys him.. he goes and daya searches… down… he and rajat searched everywhere.. but could not find anyone…

Daya: bas abhi ka karma baki hai… chalo..

They get closer to abhijeet's room.. daya opens the door… he is shocked to see… mess.. in his room… all his clothes and other stuff were on the floor…

Rajat: sir.. yeh sab kisne kiya…

Daya: usni ne jisne abhijeet ko marne ki koshish ki…

They hear a noise from kitchen…

Rajat: sir.. aapne kitchen check ki thi…

Daya: haan rajat… par tab toh koi nahi tha…

Rajat and daya goes to kitchen and sees one girl drinking water from fridge…

Daya: kaun ho tum…

Girl drops the water bottle… and turns..

Avantika: daya.. bhai aap yaha…(scared)

Daya: avantika.. tum yaha kya kar rahi ho…

Avantika: main woh.. kuch nahi.. bas.. bhai ko miss kar rahi thi.. aur unko aise nahi dekh pa rahi thi.. socha todi dher.. yaha aungi toh.. aacha lagega…

Daya pov: kahi avantika toh nahi.. nahi nahi daya.. tu avantika shak mat kar.. bina kuch sabot ke..

Avantika: aacha main chalti hoon… she was hiding something… mujhe bhai ko dekhne jana hai… bye.. she leaves from their hurriedly…

Rajat: sir.. avantika aise churi chupe yaha.. aur.. aise chali gayi..

Daya: hmm.. pata nahi.. chalo pehle jo kaam karne aaye hai woh kartey hai…

Rajat: par sir hum yaha karne kya aaye hai…

Daya: rajat.. humhe iss ghar main jitney bhi cid team ki photographs hai… woh hatani hogi… rajat is confused… main janta hoon.. tum yeh soch rahe ho kyu? Rajat nodded yes… abhi abhijeet ke dimak par jyada jhor dena aacha nahi hoga… main dhere dhere ussey sab yaad dhilaunga… lekin agar usney yeh sab photos dekh liye.. toh tum jantey hona.. kya hoga…

Rajat: ji sir.. chaliye.. kaam kartey hai.. aur ghar ki saaf safai bhi.. Looking all over the place…

Daya: smiles…

Rajat and daya gets to work… daya goes to abhijeet room and cleans it…

Daya pov: avantika.. yaha dundh kya rahi thi… kuch toh hai.. he sees some papers burnt… yeh paper kisne jalaye… daya keeps the paper.. so he can investigate later.. now he wanna only take care of abhijeet…

In hospital

Avantika comes into abhijeet's room.. she sees freddy sir sleeping on the couch.. she sits beside abhijeet… holding his hand…

_**Flashback**_

_**At abhijeet house… abhijeet is sitting on sofa quietly… Avantika brings water for him..**_

_**Avantika: (little angry voice)) lejiye pani pijiye…**_

_**Abhijeet drinks the water… **_

_**Avantika: ab kyu afsos kar rahe hai.. roka than a maine aapko.. mat kariye aisa… aapne waha…acp sir… daya bhai.. se kis tarah se baat ki hai… **_

_**Abhijeet gets up…**_

_**Abhijeet: toh kya karta main… aur koi rasta nahi tha mere pass.. **_

_**Avantika: tha bhai…(teary tone).. sach bata detey unhe… **_

_**Abhijeet: avi.. tum kya bol rahi ho.. tum aachi tarah janti ho agar maine sach bataya toh kya hoga…**_

_**Avantika: par bhai.. issey aapko kitni taklif ho rahi hai.. **_

_**A small tear came from his eyes… but he wiped it… **_

_**Abhijeet: agar kuch aacha karne ke liye.. tohsi si taklif leni badey toh lele ni chahiye… agay kya hoga… na tum janti ho na main… par main itna jaroor janta hoon… main joh bhi kar raha hoon.. usmein sab ki bhalayi hai aur tumhari bhi…**_

_**Avantika: lekin inn sab main.. badnami aapki ho rahi hai… aap.. kitna kuch kho dogey…she kneels down... and starts to cry… abhijeet too.. kneels down.. he lifts her head up… wipes her tears… **_

_**Abhijeet: nahi avantika… nahi.. iss ladai main aasu ki koi jagah nahi hai.. koi jagah nahi… tum chinta maat karo… main jald hi daya ko sach bata dunga… aur dekhna… woh mujhe maaf kar dega.. tum humhari dosti ko nahi janti.. humhari dosti… main kabhi koi daraar nahi aa sakti.. aur tumhe lag raha hai.. ki tumhare karan main aur daya… ek dusre se dhur ho jayengey… toh tum galat ho… aisa kuch nahi hoga… tum dekhna..**_

_**Avantika: pakka bhai…**_

_**Abhijeet nodded yes…**_

_**She hugs him… agar mere karan aapke saath kuch galat hua toh main aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi.. ek bhai kho chuki ho.. dusra nahi khona chahti…**_

_**Abhijeet: main kahi nahi jaunga tumhe chodkar…**_

She comes out of her thoughts….

Avantika: bhai.. aapne toh kaha tha ki aapko kuch nahi hoga.. lekin dekho.. kya hogaya.. aap toh daya bhai se dhur ho gaye.. main janti hoon.. ki daya bhai aapke saath hai ab… par mujhe yeh bhi malum hai.. andar hi andar daya bhai.. aapne aap se naraz hai.. jis samay aapko unki zaroorat thi.. wo aapke saath nahi they…. (teary tone).. jaldi tek ho jaye.. aapko wapas aana hai.. mere pass.. mujhe avi bulana hai.. aapko.. she sleeps holding his hand…

The sun has rised… daya and rajat comes to hospital.. rajat phone rings… hello…. Ji.. kya? Thank you…

Daya: kya hua rajat?

Rajat: sir.. main aapko baad mein batata hoon… abhi mujhe jana hoga… rajat leaves from there… in hurry…

In abhi room… abhijeet moves his hands… and avantika… wakes up sudden movement of abhijeet's hand… she decided to leave before abhijeet wake up… she know abhijeet will get really violent.. sseing her.. so she leaves….

Daya: to Nikhil and freddy… tum tarika ko lekar chale jao… main abhijeet ko lekar jaunga… tum toh jantey ho abhijeet.. kisi.. ko.. (he couldn't continue)

Freddy: sir.. hum samaj gaye…

Freddy and nikhil leave with tarika… tarika before leaving just have a look at abhijeet… threw window…

In abhi room

Abhijeet is awake now… daya enters in…

Daya: good morning.. abhi (smiling)

Abhijeet: good morning… (little sad)…

Daya: arrey tum udhas kyu ho?

Abhijeet: (like a kid) tumne kaha tha tum mujhe yaha se lekar jaogey… mujhe nahi baat karni tumse…

Daya smiles.. arrey naraz kyu ho rahe ho… tum main tumhe aaj hi yaha se lekar jaunga…

Abhijeet: sachi…

Daya: haan.. yaar.. main kabhi aapne wade se peeche nahi hathta…

Abhijeet: toh phir tum mujhe chod kar kyu gaye?

Daya's smiles vanished… as he remembers… he promised abhi… "chahe kuch bhi hojaye.. abhi.. main tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jaunga… main wada karata hoon"…

Daya pov: abhi.. nahi prateik ne kaha tha abhijeet ko kuch bhi uss hades se jhudi baatein yaad na dilayi jaaye..

Abhijeet: bolo…

There talk is interrupted.. as prateik comes in…

Abhijeet: huh.. aa gaya.. kabab mein haddi…

Daya smiles to this…

Prateik: daya.. yeh varun hai… aur yeh rahe uske sare documents…

Daya checks the documents… abhijeet does not understand what is happening… daya: tek hai… aur sab ready hai na

Prateik: haan.. daya.. (while looking at abhi).. ek baar phirse sochlo..

Daya: prateik.. maine soch samaj kar hi sab kiya hai…

Daya comes and sits beside abhijeet..

Abhijeet: daya.. (a little tensed)

Daya: abhijeet… tum daro maat.. ab koi tumhe kuch nahi karega.. main tumhe yaha se lekar ja raha hoon na…

Abhijeet smiles.. but he looks at the person standing in front… he gets scared… he holds daya hands tightly… daya.. understand…

Daya: abhi.. plz daro maat… yeh ek doctor hai…

Abhijeet: do..ctor

Daya: haan… chalo utho.. chalna hai..

Abhijeet gets up with help of daya… daya helps him to walk… daya makes him sit… in front of his car… and varun sits behind… daya is driving the quills… and they had towards abhijeet's house…

**Author note: so as I promised… jyada reviews mila toh long update… likh diya… this is the longest chapter of this story….. and maine aapne wada pura kiya… ab aap bhi reviews kar dijiye… jitney jyada reviews utni jaldi update.. :) :) and plz batana.. aapko kya kya aacha laga.. aur kya nahi.. I will try to improve… any suggestions… plz tell… **

**Love u all….**

Misha-thank you….

Anhaal- ab shuru kar diya… maine…

Artanish- I hope u liked the flashback…

Cracresta- thank you.. plz review…

Priya-thank you…

Khushi Mehta- koi nahi… ab review deti rehna.. and aapka aapki bf se jagra.. sab tek hogaya ya nahi…

Piya- chalo maaf kiya.. abb review karti rehna…

Palak-thanks to you…

Aditya- thank you…

Krittika-thank you…

Nitu- thank you.. aapko pasand aaya…

Gudia- thank you.. yaar… agar aap regular review nahi kar pa rahi.. apr kabhi kabhi toh kar diya karo.. mujhe bahut aacha lagta hai…

Shrestha- thank you…

Rukmani- thank you… aapko pasand aaya…

Aditi-arrey aapne toh pehle sab soch liya.. ha. Chalo dekhtey hai…

Ahel- thanks…

Sweetpari-hmm.. dekhtey hai… and thank you…

Siya- thanks….

Pinki- thank you…

Dev-thank you… and I will sure right… it but after finishing wapas pana.. is it okay for you…

Rakhi- main itna bhi aacha nahi likhti.. mujhse bhi aachi aur bhi stories hai…

Raja- thank you…

Pari- thanks…

And special thanks to all guests… and silent readers… keep supporing, reading and reviewing….


	10. doubt

They reach to house… abhijeet is looking at the house… as he is seeing the house for the first time..

Abhijeet questions daya: da..ya.. yeh ghar.. kiska hai…

Daya is really stunned at abhijeet… as he does not recognizes his house…

Daya: abhijeet.. yeh tumhara ghar hai…

Abhijeet: mera ghar.. tek se yaad nahi aa raha..

Daya: abhijeet… aa jayega.. chalo andar chaltey hai…

Daya… helps abhijeet.. he tells varun to unlock the door.. he gives him the key..

They enter inside… abhijeet is examining the house…. He gets some blurry pictures… like negatives… daya looks at abhijeet who is sweating…

Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua? Tumhe itna pasena kyu aa raha hai.. tum tek toh ho…

Abhijeet: haan.. main tek ho..

Daya: chalo kamre mein… daya brings abhi to his room… he makes him lay on bed…

Varun: da..ya.. sir. Abhijeet sir ki seductive..

Daya: varun.. tek hai..

Varun brings his doctor kit.. he is preparing injection for abhi… abhijeet.. is just staring at him.. daya.. starts to move a side.. but abhijeet holds his hand grip tightly… and does not let daya go… he getting little scared seeing varun… daya: abhijeet.. dekho kuch nahi karega… bas.. jaise dr prateik.. tumhe.. injection detey they.. waise hi.. yeh bhi..

Abhijeet: nahi.. daya.. mujhe nahi lagwana issey.. issey kaho yaha se jae… mujhe yeh aadmi.. pasand nahi hai…

Daya: abhijeet.. agar tum.. aise karogey toh.. tek kaise ho gey…

Daya: varun… tum plz.. bahar intezar karo…

Varun leaves…

Daya: abhijeet plz.. aapne bhai ki baat nahi manogey..

Abhijeet: d..aya.. agar usne.. kuch…

Daya holds his hand… abhi.. main ho na tumhare pass… kuch nahi hoga… varun aacha hai.. plz mere liye…

Abhijeet nodded.. and daya.. smiles… now that's a good boy… daya calls.. varun in… varun comes to abhi… abhijeet closes his eyes… daya holds his hand.. so he feels comfortable… varun is done… he takes out abhijeet's medicines…

Varun: aapki dawai…

Abhijeet ignores… daya.. understands.. he takes medicines… from varun… abhijeet sleeps… as his brain need.. a lot of rest… varun goes outside… after 15 minutes… daya comes…

Daya: varun.. really sorry.. abhijeet… ke behavior ke liye…

Varun: nahi aap maafi maat mangiye… main samjta hoon… koi nahi… he smiles… and daya smiles back…

Daya pov: main bhi na.. aise hi ispe shak kar raha tha.. pratiek ne sahi aadmi beja hai…

**Here is small hospital**… Rajat comes with Nikhil…

Rajat: excuse.. mujhe abhi ek call aaya.. tha.. ek ladki ko aadhe gante pehle yaha laya gaya…

Receptionist: ji sir… she is in room 405… 1st floor… right side…

Rajat and Nikhil goes… inside a girl is lying… bandage on her head….

Rajat: purvi..

Purvi opens her eyes…

Purvi: sir.. aap yaha..

Rajat: tum yaha kaise.. kya hua..

Purvi recalls… _she was in the park she saw… the watchman they were looking.. he was with a girl… the watchman left.. and purvi saw.. the girl… she was stuuned… she moved further.. but girl dissaperead… _

_Purvi: arrey abhi toh yahi they.. kaha gaye… then someone head hard on her head… she turned… vision was blurry… she fall down… and went unconscious.._

Purvi: sir… maine kal… she tells him everything…

Rajat: purvi yeh tum kya keh rahi ho?

Purvi: sir.. pehle mujhe bhi yakin nahi hua… par sir.. jab maine uske sandals dekhe… toh mujhe yakin ho gaya…

Rajat: purvi.. agar tum galat sabit hui toh…

Purvi: sir.. main bhi umeed kati hoon.. ki main galat sabit hoon… nahi toh abhijeet sir ka haar rishtey se vishwas uth jayega… rajat and Nikhil… have an eye look…

**In duo house…**

Daya: avantika… kuch logi…

Avantika: nahi.. nahi.. main bas bhai ko dekhne aayi thi… (she was little tensed)…. Daya noticed… it…

Daya: (suspicious): avantika.. kya hua? Tum kuch pareshan… lag rahi ho..

Avantika..k….k..uch nahi… (broken words)… bas.. aise hi.. daya.. sir.. aap ab bhi mujhse naraz hai…

Daya looks at her…

Flashback

_**She hugs him… agar mere karan aapke saath kuch galat hua toh main aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi.. ek bhai kho chuki ho.. dusra nahi khona chahti…**_

_**Abhijeet: main kahi nahi jaunga tumhe chodkar…**_

_**Abhijeet and avantika break apart…. **_

_**Outside.. they hear car stopping sound… **_

_**Abhijeet: lagta hai daya aa gaya..hai.. avantika.. plz.. uske samne.. (wiping his tears) inhe behne maat dena.. **_

_**Avantika: main..koshish karungi.. **_

_**Daya comes into the house… he looks at them… they were laughing… but he did not knew… there was something.. big secret hidden behind this smile…**_

_**Daya pov: ek waqt tha jab tum mere saath jyada samay bithathey they… abb tum saare din… iske saath chipke rehtey ho… he was angry with abhijeet… he was pretty sure.. something is going on their minds… he straights goes to his room…. abhijeet and avantika.. watch it… **_

_**Avantika: bhai… daya.. bhai.. ne aapse.. kuch baat tak nahi ki..**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi.. karega… naraz hai.. mujhse.. maine ussey sabke samney daandht jo diya.. **_

_**Avantika: aap unhe.. mano na.. plz..**_

_**Abhijeet: (irritated) nahi.. har bar main hi kyu manau… ussey… he leaves… to his room… avantika was shocked… to hear this answer from him… **_

_**Avantika: bhai.. aap she stops as she sees daya standing there… listening to their convo… **_

_**Daya pov: boss.. tum itna badal jaogey.. maine socha nahi tha.. avantika ke karan tumne mujhse.. aise baat ki… aab pata nahi aagey kya kya hoga… daya… stares at avantika… who was standing their not letting her eyes meet with daya's… daya… goes back to his room….**_

_**Next morning… daya wakes up… he takes bath and gets ready… he goes out… and has a hope… abhijeet would… tell him the truth but no… nothing happened… abhijeet.. was not even in the house… he questions avantika about abhi… **_

_**Avantika: bhai… toh pehle hi chale gaye bureau…**_

_**Daya: mujhe uthaya bhi nahi… huh.. **_

_**Daya starts to leave…**_

_**Avantika: daya bhai… nasta toh kar lijiye….**_

_**Daya: mujhe bhuk nahi hai… tumne aur abhijeet ne kar liya na… meri kya zaroorat hai…**_

_**Daya leaves shutting the door… on avantika face…**_

_**Avantika: bhai.. aapko lagta hai.. aapke bina.. abhijeet bhai.. nasta kar saktey hai.. she receives call from someone… **_

_**Avantika: haan.. ji woh nikal gaye.. abhi nikle hai…tek hai.. **_

_**She cuts the phone… and throws it.. away.. **_

_**In bureau..**_

_**All were present in the bureau… including daya… as soon as abhijeet came in… all stood up… and all the eyes were staring at him.. as he is criminal… abhijeet looks at them… all their head goes down… acp comes… he is looking at abhijeet.. abhijeet senses… something bad is coming his way… **_

_**Acp: kaha se aa rahe ho? **_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. m..ain.. ghar se…**_

_**Daya could not understand why abhi is lying… **_

_**Acp: abhijeet… aur kitna jhooth bolo gey… haan… **_

_**One person: tumne bahut sawal kar liye… ab meri bari….**_

_**Abhijeet looks side person comes out… **_

_**Daya murmuring: aa gaya.. jab bhi yeh aadmi aata hai.. sabki band baja kar rakh deta hai…**_

_**Person: kuch kaha tumne daya…**_

_**Daya: nahi.. kuch nahi.. **_

_**The person goes near to abhijeet… **_

_**Person: haan to abhijeet.. tum sach batao gey…**_

_**Abhijeet.. did not answer the person gets mad…**_

_**Person: tek hai… yeh lo…**_

_**Abhijeet: kya hai yeh sir…**_

_**DCP: khud hi dekhlo…**_

_**Abhijeet takes it… suspension order… he was not shocked… pov: aaj nahi toh kal.. yeh toh hona hi tha…**_

_**Dcp: yes.. tumhare uppar.. 2 khoon ka ilzam hai… ab aapni gun, batch.. **_

_**Abhijeet hands over his batch… his gun is in forensic…**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. gun.. lab main hai… main bas yahi kehna chahta hoon.. ki maine kisi ka bhi khoon nahi kiya… hai.. **_

_**Dcp (loud): khoon nahi kiya… toh tumhara.. kya lena dena hai.. sabse… **_

_**Abhijeet: sir… sach jana chahtey hai aap…(shouting)**_

_**Dcp: haan sach…**_

_**Abhijeet: tek hai.. sach yeh hai ki… he pauses… **_

_**Acp: kya hai sach abhijeet..**_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. then shreya… shouts… Purvi… all turn.. they see purvi.. fainted…**_

_**Shreya: purvi.. akhein khol… purvi…**_

_**Abhijeet pov: aachank purvi ko kya hua?**_

_**For abhijeet.. purvi was just like his little sister… he went to her… **_

_**Abhijeet: purvi kya hua? Purvi.. Shreya pani lao…**_

_**Shreya: ji.. sir.. **_

_**Purvi holds…. Abhijeet's hand… abhijeet is little confused… Shreya brings water… sprinkles.. on purvi.. she slowly opens her eyes…**_

_**Shreya: purvi… tum tek ho…sir.. I think humhe… issey doctor ke lekar jana chahiye…**_

_**Purvi: na..hi nahi… (quickly)..main tek hoon…**_

_**Daya: purvi.. tum tek nahi ho.. aacha ghar chalo… **_

_**Purvi nodded… shreya, Nikhil.. take her.. while going.. purvi looks at abhijeet… and smiles to him… abhijeet does not understand… dcp and acp minds get diverted… too… here abhijeet receives a message… in his cell phone… **_

_**He was about to leave… dcp stops him…**_

_**Dcp: kaha ja rahe ho?**_

_**Abbhijeet: aapse matlab…**_

_**Dcp: matlab hai… ek CID officer… gunna kar raha hai… **_

_**Abhijeet: gunna.. agar kisi ko bachan gunna hai toh… main yeh gunna.. bar bar karunga… agar aapna wada nubhana gunna hai toh main yeh gunna baar karunga... saying this he leaves… **_

_**Dcp: daya.. abhijeet ka picha karo…**_

_**Daya: plz… sir.. mujhse… aise maat karwiye… **_

_**Dcp: it's an order.. aur haan.. aapne dost ko bachane ki koshish maat karna.. uske saath saath tumhe bhi cid se bahar kardunga…**_

_**Daya was in extreme anger…**_

_**Daya: sir.. aap chinta maat kijiye… na toh main bahar jaunga… aur na hi abhijeet… **_

_**He leaves with freddy and sachin….**_

_**Flashback over**_

Avantika: daya.. sir.. aap tek hai na..

Daya: haan main tek hoon… avantika.. tumhe ab jana chahiye… abhijeet kisi bhi waqt uth ta hoga… tumhe dekh kar.. kahi..

Avantika: ji main samaj gayi.. main chalti ho… khayal rakiye ga.. bhai ka bhi aur aapna bhi..

She leaves… at the door… purvi and rajat.. comes.. purvi stares at her looks at her sandal… and doubts…

Avantika: purvi di.. aap tek hai.. aapko yeh chot kaise aayi…

Purvi: tumhe sach main nahi pata…

Avantika: mujhe kaise pata hoga.. m..ain chalti hoon.. aapko ghar pe milungi… bye…

She leaves in hurry….

Daya: rajat… tum log aachanak yaha… aur purvi tumhare sar par yeh chot…

Purvi: sir.. maine kal uss watchman ko dekha…

Daya: kya? Kaha…

Purvi explains everything…

Daya: purvi kaun thi ladki?

Purvi: sir.. woh…

Daya: purvi… bolo..

Rajat: sir.. a..avantika…

Daya's eyes open wide…

Daya: purvi… are u sure…

Purvi: ji sir… aur avantika ne wahi sandals pehne hui hai..

Daya: mujhe bhi uspe doubt hua.. jab maine ussey ghar mein dekha.. jab rajat aur main aaye they.. ghar main uska gusna… abhijeet ke kamre ki halat… par purvi… avantika abhijeet ko nuksan kyu pahu chayegi… uska bhai hai woh…

Purvi: sir.. badla…

Daya and rajat confused…

Daya: badla…?

They hear a noise from abhijeet's room… they enter in… they look at abhijeet.. who was in anger… but does not know the reason…

Daya: abhijeet… kya hua? Itna gussa kyu?

Abhijeet: toh karu main… (loud) mere dimak yeh jo tasveerey ghum rahi hai… kuch bhi yaad nahi aa raha hai…

Daya: abhijeet plz… shant ho jao… plz..

Abhijeet looks at two people standing there…

Abhijeet: yeh.. yeh.. log yaha bhi aa gaye… (shouting)..

Purvi: sir.. main.. purvi..

Abhijeet: kaun purvi… daya plz.. insey kehdey chale jae… plz.. daya… he feels pain in his head…

Daya: abhijeet relax… rajat and purvi leaves…

Daya: abhijeet.. dekho.. chale gaye.. dono… aacha.. lo aapni dawa lo..

Abhijeet: daya… yeh dawai.. bahut kadwi hai.. mujhe nahi khani…

Daya: abhijeet.. kahi padegi… dawai nahi logey toh… tek kaise hogey.. dekho mujhe jyada drama nahi chahiye… chup chap dawa lo.. nahi toh main aapne tarike se khilaunga…(warning tone)..

Abhijeet: har bar dhamkatey kyu ho? (sad)

Daya: tum seedhi tarah mantey bhi toh nahi…

Abhijeet: aacha leta hoon.. he takes medicines form daya's hand… tum jao main kha lunga…

Daya understood his trick.. smiles… jab tak tum khaogey nahi.. main kahi nahi jaane wala…

Abhijeet gives angry eye look… he finally eats medicine… daya gets up.. abhijeet holds his hand..

Abhijeet: plz..maat ja..

Daya: tek hai.. nahi jaata…

Daya sits… and abhijeet places his head on daya's lap…

Abhijeet: daya.. w..oh.. dono kaun they.. yaha.. kyu aaye they…

Daya: abh.. woh toh tumse dosti karne aaye they.. lekin tumne toh unhe dara kar baga diya.. kitna bura laga.. hoga.. unhe..

Abhijeet: pata nahi daya.. mujhe aisa laga.. jaise main unhe janta hoon..

Daya pov: jante nahi.. tum unhe samajte bhi ho.. lekin.. unki tasveerey tumhare dimak mein kahi dhafan ho gayi hai.. unhe kisi bhi tarah mujhe bahar nikalna hai…

**Author Note: I hope all are satisfied with the chapter… plz.. review… next chapter mein aapko ek shock lagega.. tayar ho jana… shock ke liye… uske liye… jaldi se… review kardo… atleast 30 reviews… plz… silent readers… plz… **

Anhaal- thanks… dear..

Krittika- thank you… I hope u liked.. abhi and daya… and sorry for keeping u waiting..

Pari- thanks… love you…

Rukmani- thank you…

Artanish- thanks…

Abhirikafan- thank you…

Shrestha- thanks….

Priya- thanks…

Aditya- soon I will reavel… everything…

Misha- thanks yaar.. aapne toh mujhe aur encourage kar diya…

Khushi- thanks… love u too…

Palak- thanks… love you too…

Piya- thanks… me also.. love you so much…

Cracresta- thank you… so much….

Pinki- thanks…

Dev- thanks… I will not forget ur request…

Raja- thanks…

Rakhi- thanks…

Sweetpari-thanks…

Gudia-thanks….

cid lovers- it's okay.. review.. soon..

nitu- thanks…

cidfre- thanks… love you too..

siya-thanks…

and all guests- thank you so much….

Bye take care.. jane se pehle review….


	11. Takraar-2

Daya pov: jante nahi.. tum unhe samajte bhi ho.. lekin.. unki tasveerey tumhare dimak mein kahi dhafan ho gayi hai.. unhe kisi bhi tarah mujhe bahar nikalna hai…

Flashback starts

**Daya follows Abhijeet…. Abhijeet is on bike… there is red light… but abhijeet… drives… away… daya loses abhijeet again…**

**Daya: yeh abhijeet kaha chala gaya..**

**In bureau…**

**Acp: yeh abhijeet bhi na… **

**Whereas daya… comes with freddy and sachin…**

**Acp: kya hua? **

**Daya in disappointment…**

**Daya: sir.. abhijeet.. haath nahi laga…**

**Dcp: haath nahi laga.. ya tumne ussey jaane diya…**

**Daya: sir… main uska peecha kar raha tha.. pata nahi kab aagey nikal gaya…**

**Dcp: abhijeet ka phone trace karo… mujhe abhijeet 24 gantey main chahiye… pata nahi aur kya kya gunah karta firega… main CID ki izzat aise.. kharab nahi honey dunga…**

**Daya was boiling in anger…. **

**Daya pov: pata nahi kyu aa jata hai… jab bhi aata hai.. sabko hila deta hai… saying.. these DCP leaves… from there… whereas Shreya and Nikhil comes back… after dropping Purvi.. to her house…**

**Rajat: Shreya.. purvi kaisi hai abb?**

**Shreya: purvi abb tek hai sir… **

**Acp: daya… avantika ka phone bhi track karo.. I am sure.. abhijeet ke sath avantika bhi hogi…**

**Daya: ji.. sir…**

**Rajat, Daya, Sachin are tracking Abhijeet and Avantika's number…. Acp is moving from here to there… **

**Sachin: sir.. avantika ka mobile trace ho gaya hai…**

**Acp: that's good… kaha par hai abhi..**

**Sachin: sir.. avantika ka mobile… Andheri ki aur badh raha hai…**

**Daya notices something…**

**Daya: arrey… **

**Acp: kya hua?**

**Daya: sir.. aachanak abhijeet ka phone on ho gaya hai.. aur… yeh bhi Andheri ki taraf… hi badh raha hai… **

**Acp: daya… tum, Shreya, Sachin, Freddy.. jao.. dekho kaha ja rahe hai dono….aur rajat.. mujhe.. abhijeet ke call records ki puri details chahiye…**

**Rajat: tek hai sir… **

**Purvi comes… sir.. main bhi aapke saath aa rahi hu…**

**Acp: purvi.. tumhari tabiyat tek nahi hai…**

**Purvi: sir plz… main ab tek hu…**

**Daya along with others… follow…**

**They reach… one factory… **

**Sachin: sir… yahi location bata raha hai… **

**Daya: yaha par… (looking at factory).. chalo chal kar dekhtey hai… they went in… quietly… **

**Shreya: sir.. avantika yaha kyu aayegi…**

**Daya: pata nahi Shreya… ab iss avantika ki wajah se kya kya toofan aane wala hai… **

**Shreya sees abhijeet… she says..**

**Shreya: sir… abhijeet sir… **

**Daya: kaha?**

**Shreya points towards the direction….**

**Daya moves forward… calling.. abhijeet… purvi too calls him… suddenly firing starts…. Daya and team fire back… Daya and team is stunned and bewildered… Abhijeet is firing to them… **

**Daya: abhijeet… kya kar rahe ho? (shouting)… **

**Now.. one person has pointed gun on Purvi….**

**Person: daya… ruk jao.. nahi toh tumhari officer ko yahi mar dunga… **

**Abhijeet and avantika were together…**

**Avantika: bhai.. aap ek baar fir se soch lo.. aap jo karne jaa rahe hai..**

**Abhijeet: nahi avantika.. ab maine kadam badaya hai.. toh peeche nahi haath sakta… agar ismein hi sabki balayi hai.. toh yahi sahi… **

**Daya was signaling purvi something… but goons were smarter…**

**Man: na.. nahi daya.. koi hoshiyari nahi… sabko yahi bhun dunga… **

**Purvi kicks… the person… and gun falls.. they start fighting… Abhijeet hands were shivering.. for the first time… but he has no choice… Purvi was confused… what is Abhijeet gonna do… to give Abhijeet strength.. Avantika.. places her hand.. Abhijeet.. closes his eyes.. and shoots… person falls down… before falling… he looks at abhijeet.. he calls him.. but Abhijeet.. does not move from his place… **

**All: SIRRRRRRRRRRR…..**

**The goons laugh… kaha tha na.. jyada hosiyari nahi… chh chh.. ek dost ne dusre ko goli marr di… **

**Shreya: abhijeet sir aapne yeh kya kiya.. aapne daya sir par goli chalayi… (loud).. **

**Abhijeet and Avantika start to leave… **

**Daya.. was feeling pain… he in low voice.. abhi.. ruk jao.. sachin.. roko unhe..**

**Sachin: par sir aap..**

**Daya: sachin… main tek hu.. roko unhe… (Loud, painful voice)**

**Sachin and purvi… tries to stop them..**

**Sachin: sir.. plz ruk jayie**

**But abhijeet does not listen he moves out…. **

**Sachin goes back… as now it's important to take Daya to hospital…. **

**Freddy brings the car… and they take him to hospital….**

**But purvi is standing there… **

**Sachin: purvi chalo…**

**Purvi: sir.. aap chaliye.. main aati hoon…**

**Freddy drives off… **

**Avantika is crying…. She holds abhijeet's collar… who was standing there… like a statue.. **

**Avantika: bhai.. yeh kya kiya aapne… kyu kiya yeh… aapke haath kaam rahe they… phir bhi aapne.. unhe goli mari… **

**Abhijeet: toh kya karta main… haan agar main nahi marta toh koi aur maar deta ussey…. (shouting)… aur janti ho kaha marta.. yaha… (pointing to his heart)… marta… jo main kabhi bardasht nahi kar sakta… kabhi nahi… **

**He breaks down… comes on his knees…. **

**Abhijeet: pata nahi aur kya kya karna padega.. mujhe… aur kitna dil dhukana padega.. sabka.. avantika… kneels down too… **

**Avantika: bhai.. maine pehli kaha tha.. maat uthaiye itna bada kadam… issey aapko bhi taklif hogi aur aake aapno ko bhi… **

**Abhijeet: avi… agar.. meri ek kurbani se kayi zindagi bachti hai… toh… kya farak padhta hai… tum chinta maat karo main daya ko sab samja dunga… jab sahi waqt aayega.. chalo.. yaha se chaltey hai… they turn and were stunned to see the person… standing their…**

**Avantika: p..u..r..vi.. di..**

**Purvi: maat kaho purvi di mujhe… tumne toh doh dostoh ke beech daraar khadi kardi… aur abhijeet sir aap… aapne daya sir par goli chaliyi…**

**Abhijeet is relieved… purvi did not hear their converstion…. **

**Purvi: aur.. aap kya keh rahe they… sahi waqt aayega.. toh sab samja dunga… **

**Abhijeet: purvi.. tum chali jao… (rude)**

**Purvi: nahi jaungi.. aapko mere sare sawalo ke jawab dene hogey… aap iss ladki ke liye.. kayi purine ristey dodh rahe hai… kyu sir? Kyu?**

**Abhijeet: (loud) purvi maine kuch galat nahi kiya… hai… bharosa tum logo ko mujhe pen a pehle tha.. aur na agey hoga.. **

**Purvi: sir.. mujhe aap par.. humesha se bharosa tha.. aur hai.. aur humesha rehega… aur main janti hu aap jo bhi kar rahe hai… usmain hum sab ki bhayi hogi… (tears) agar kabhi aapko iss behen ki jarurat pade.. toh yaad kijiyega… purvi leaves from there… **

**At hospital**

**Daya is being operated….**

**Freddy: mujhe ab bhi yakin nahi ho raha ki abhijeet sir… daya sir par goli chala saktey hai… **

**Sachin: yakin toh mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai.. freddy… **

**Acp arrives with others… **

**Acp: kya kaha tumne freddy…**

**Freddy gets little scared… how will acp react when he will get to know… abhijeet shot daya… **

**Acp: daya ko kisne goli mari?**

**Sachin: sir.. w..o..h **

**Rajat: bolo sachin… **

**Sachin: abhijeet… sir ne..**

**Acp, rajat, salukhe, tarika, Nikhil were stunned… as it is unbelievable… **

**Sachin tells them whatever happened…**

**Acp: abhijeet… ne.. CID par goli chalayi.. **

**Salukhe: boss.. plz.. kisi bi nateze pe jane se pehle.. ek baar aachi tarha se soch lena.. ho sakta.. abhijeet ne kisi ke dabab mein aakar kiya ho aisa…**

**Acp: salukhe… sare saboot… uske khilaf hai… dekh… kya hua… sach kyu chupa raha hai? **

**Doctor comes out…**

**Acp: kaisa hai daya? (worried)**

**Doctor: he is absolutely fine… goli khande par hi lagi thi… jyada damage nahi hua hai… bas unke haath ko aaram ke jarurat hai…**

**Acp: hum ussey mil saktey hai…**

**Doctor: (smiles) yes sure.. **

**They go to his room… daya was thinking.. how abhijeet shot him without blinking his eyes…. **

**Daya pov: tum aisa kaisa kar sakte ho? Abhi… **

**All enter… in… **

**Acp: daya… kaise ho?**

**Daya: tek hu sir… his sholder was paining… aah.. he screams..**

**Salukhe: arrey… kya hua? Dard ho raha hai…**

**Daya (smiles): sir… dard ya nahi… balki yaha ho raha hai… (pointing to his heart)… mera abhi.. kabhi mujhpar goli chalayega… sab uss avantika ki wajah se… I am sure sir… abhijeet jo bhi kar raha hai… uss avantika ki wajah se… usne.. humhare beech duriya la di… joh samay abhijeet… mere saath bitatha tha… ab avantika ke saath bitatha hai.. mujhse… tek se baat bhi nahi karta… **

**Sachin phone rings…. Hello… haan.. kya? Tek hai…**

**Sachin: freddy jaldi TV on karo?**

**Acp: kyu?**

**Sachin: sir pehle.. dekhiye….**

**Freddy on the television.. CID ka senior inspector abhijeet… jo sab mujhrim ko pakar ta tha.. aaj khud ek mujrim hai… haan… CID ke senior inspector abhijeet ne… aapne hi dost… aur Senior Inspector Daya par goli chalayi… yaha tak unpar 2 khoon ka ilzam hai… jinne desh ki raksha karne ke liye raka hai… khud hi jurm kar rahe hai… **

**Aaye abb baat kartey hai DCP chitrole se…**

**Reporter: sir… kaha hai senior inspector abhijeet…**

**Dcp: dekhiye bahut jald abhijeet humhari giraft main hongey… acp in anger turns off the television…**

**Acp: bas ab yahi baki tha…CID ki izzat miti main mil gayi… yeh media wale bhi.. pata nahi kaha se khabar mil jati hai…. Aur yeh Dcp… **

**Daya: sir.. mujhe bureau jana hai… **

**Acp: daya.. tum pagal ho gaye ho?**

**Daya: sir main tek hu… plz… sir… **

**All go to bureau… **

**Daya is thinking… really hard… **

**Daya: sir.. jo gundey waha they… usmain se ek ko maine kahi dekha hai… **

**Acp: kaha?**

**Daya checks its database…. **

**Whereas in a house…**

**Avantika is bandaging.. abhijeet hand… yes.. the hand… abhi hold his gun and.. shot abhi… he punished himself…..**

**Avantika: bhai.. aapne yeh kya kiya?**

**Abhijeet: saza di hai.. khud ko.. daya par goli chalayi maine.. **

**Avantika: bhai.. news.. channel sab.. jagah aapki badnami.. aap sach kyu nahi bata detey… ki aapne un dono ko nahi mara… **

**Abhijeet: nahi bata sakta… tum janti ho.. aur agay kya karna hai.. tumhe pata hai…**

**Avantika noddes yes… **

**abhijeet brings one box… and hands it to her… yeh lo.. ab sunno… aur haan.. yeh box Acp sir ko jab dena tab.. abhijeet looks at her… **

**Abhijeet: samaj gayi…**

**Avantika: ji.. bhai.. aapne bhai hone ka farz nibaya.. aapne ek saache.. cid officer ka farz nibhaya… dunaye wale chahe jo bhi kahe… main janti hu.. aapne kuch galat nahi kiya… kuch bhi nahi… koi agar kisi ki jaan bachane ke liye koi jurm karta hai.. toh jurm nahi hota hai… uske liye bahut himmat chahiye… jo aap mein hai…**

**Abhijeet hugs her… maybe it's last time…**

**Abhijeet: tum chinta maat karo… bas kal aakhri kadam uthana hai… phir sab sach sabke samney aa jayega… aur mere saath yeh sab hota rehta hai… **

Daya wakes up… he hears noice from outside… he gets up.. but.. abhijeet was still placing his head.. he carefully… places his head down on bed.. and moves out… he sees prateik.. and varun doing some work in kitchen….

Daya: prateik.. tum yaha

Prateik: daya sir.. main aapse aur abhijeet se milne aaya tha…par aap dono jis tarah se.. soe hue they.. maine tumhe disturb nahi kiya… socha.. tumhare aur abhijeet ke liye kuch bana liya jaye…

Daya sees the kitchen… and smiles… he remembers…

Once abhi was really tired he came from mission… he was tired, exhausted..

Abhijeet: daya.. plz aaj tum mujhe.. khana bana kar khilao na…

Daya: abhijeet… ma..in aur khana

Abhijeet(smiling): haan tum.. plz.. mere liye itna bhi nahi kar saktey…

Daya: aacha tek hai.. lekin boss.. meri koi gurantee nahi.. khana agar bura bana toh…

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi… main kha lunga…

Daya was really struggling in kitchen… abhijeet was.. enjoying watching.. movie…

Abhijeet: daya… khana tayar hua ya nahi…(shouting)

Daya: haan bas ho gaya.. mujhe kaam par laga diya.. khud movie dekh raha hai… huh..

Finally daya brings the dinner…

Abhijeet: arrey waha.. khana aa gaya…

Daya serves him… abhijeet is shocked…

Abhijeet: (scolding him) daya… itni der se tum.. kitchen main noddles bana rahe they…

Daya (smiles): boss maine bahut try kiya par tumhare jaisa khana main nahi bana sakta… toh tum ab yahi khao…

Abhijeet has no choice… he had to eat it… as he was really hungry..

Abhijeet: daya.. kab tak mere haath ka khana khatey rahogey.. agar kabhi main na hua tumhare saath..

Daya:(showing anger) abhi.. plz.. dubara aisa maat kehna.. tum toh mere saath humesha rahogey aur roz mujhe tasty tasty khana khilaogey…

Abhijeet laughs.. and daya.. joins him..

Daya comes out his thoughts…

Prateik: kaha kho gaye bhai?

Daya: kahi nahi… aacha tum yaha abhijeet se milne aaye they…

Prateik: haan daya… main uske checkup karne aaya tha.. aur uska wound bhi check karne tha..

Daya: tek hai… prateik.. tum dekh lo.. tab tak main yeh kitchen saaf karta hoon.. and thanks.. for your help..

Prateik: thanks maat kaho…

Prateik and varun leaves… daya cleans up some mess…

Daya pov: pratiek.. tumne toh mujhe mera hi ek rup dikha diya.. ek baar boss tek hojaye...

**Author note: palak… ready ho jao… sab gusse se ubal rahe hogey… haine… kya likha hai… main khud hi keh rahi hu… oh no.. what I wrote… seriously guys… I think flashback was horrible… now I know the reason why reviews are getting less day by day… plz… review guys… silent readers… plz… I have all written the whole flashback… I will be showing it into different parts… but plz… review… I need lots of review… plz guys review… really disappointing… just 22 reviews for dangerous mission… plz review…**

cid freak-thanks…

aditi- thanks…

artanish- thanks….

Krittika-thank you… iss bar jaldi update kiya na…

Priya-thanks….

Rukmani-thank you.. so much…

Khushi- thanks…love u too…

Piya- thanks…

Palak-thanks yaar.. i will try to write… just tell me exactly what u want in os….

Aditya- thanks…

Misha-thanks…sis… par I think yeh chapter utna aacha nahi tha…

Sweetpari- thanks… yaar..

Cracresta- thanks… just wait and read…

Pari- thanks… love u too..

Siya-thanks…

Nitu- yes… I will soon end… past… I think next 3 chapters.. will be more flashback…

Shilpa-thanks….

Shweta- koi baat nahi.. aapne review kiya mere liye yahi bahut hai.. now review regularly…

And all guests- thank you so much…

**But where are others? Plz review… yaar.. plz review… atleast 35 reviews to this… plz…**


	12. Takraar-3

Daya brings… food into abhijeet's room… he sees abhijeet waking up….

Daya: good evening boss….

Abhijeet: good evening.. daya..

Daya: chalo… ab khana kha lo.. phir dawai bhi leni hai…

Abhijeet: nahi.. daya.. dawa nahi.. bahut ajeeb hai… dawai.. (making faces)

Daya: abhi… dawai leni padegi.. tek kaise hogey… be good boy..

Daya fed abhi… he remembers something…

Daya pov: jis haath se tumhe khana khila raha hu.. ussi haath se tumpar haath thaya tha… tumne… ek uff.. bhi nahi kiya… pata nahi kya hogaya tha mujhe uss waqt.. aapne gussey pe kabo hi nahi kar saka…

**Flashback**

**Next morning… **

**In bureau…**

**All were present in bureau… **

**Acp(anger): kaha hai yeh abhijeet… na avantika mili na abhijeet… **

**Sir.. abhijeet yaha hai…**

**All turn… abhijeet was standing in front of their eyes…. Acp comes closer to him…**

**Acp: aa gaye? Sab kuch hogaya ya aur kuch karna baki hai… (his eyes were filled with anger)**

**Abhijeet: sir.. main aapko sab bata ta hoon… maine kiya.. sab.. maine hi misha factory mein uss aadmi ko mara… haan.. maine kiya… daya aur baki logo par goli maine hi chalayi… **

**Acp and others were stunned… suddenly abhijeet is accepting the crime… which he has not done… **

**Acp looks behind abhijeet… avantika was standing… who was having tears…**

**Acp: shreya avantika ko…**

**Abhijeet (cuts him): SIR.. nahi.. avantika ko jaane dijiye.. usne kuch nahi kiya.. **

**Daya: ussi ne hi toh sab kiya hai… **

**Abhijeet: daya…**

**Daya: haan main… jinda hoon… avantika ke karan.. tumne mujhe baat karni band kar di.. mere saath waqt bitana… tumhe.. pasand nahi raha… yaha tak subah nasta karna bhi… tum mujhse dhur hotey rahe.. abhi.. kyu? Ek parayi ladki ke liye.. tumne aapno se itni dhuri… iske kehne par tum… sare ilzam aapne uppar le rahe ho haine… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. tu.. plz.. mujhe iss bare main abhi koi baat nahi karni…**

**Daya: baat toh karni padegi abhijeet… aisi kya wajah thi jo tumne.. aapne dost par… goli chalayi…**

**Person: main batata hoon…**

**All turn and DCP was standing there….**

**DCP: aa gaye.. wapas… (looking at abhijeet) cid ka khub naam roshan kiya.. tumne.. daya.. issey jantey ho? **

**Pankaj brings one person… **

**Daya: yeh toh wahi hai.. jo **

**Dcp: haan… aur abhijeet ke kehne par in logo ne tumsab par humla kiya tha…**

**All were stunned…**

**Daya: sach bata… holding him by his collar…**

**Person: saab.. aap sab inse hi puch lijiye… yeh jante hai.. mere boss ko…**

**Abhijeet gets nervous… **

**Acp: abhijeet… bas.. aab aur juth nahi sunuga main… sach batana… aur kuch nahi…**

**Abhijeet: sir.. main.. sir.. jo aadmi waha beech par mara tha mera khabri tha… aur sir.. .. haan sir.. hum he abhi ke abhi sea point par jaana hoga… waha par.. humhare desh ki kayi jaan khatre main hai… aap unhe baacha lijiye.. plz sir…**

**Acp: abhijeet.. tum kahi juth toh nahi bol rahe… aapne aap ko bacha ne ke liye…**

**Abhijeet: nahi sir.. main juth nahi keh raha.. usne kaha tha ki.. agar main…(he paused).. sir plz.. aap waha jayie.. kayi jaan khatre main hai.. plz sir.. main yahi rukuga.. aur main wada karta hoon.. jab tak aap sab wapas nahi aayegey… main yaha se nahi hilunga.. aur phir main aapko sab sach sach bata dunga… **

**Acp felt… abhijeet is not lying this time… he have to trust him…. **

**Acp: tek hai… sachin tum yahi rehena… hum ja kar dekhtey hai…**

**Daya: abhijeet.. agar waha par kuch bhi kisi ko hua… toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga... aur umeed karta hoon..ki tumhari baat sach ho.. warna main bhi tumhe nahi bacha paunga…. For the first abhijeet was scared with daya's word… **

**Acp, Daya and others starts to leave… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. **

**Daya turns… **

**Abhijeet: tera jaisa dost har kisi ko nahi milta…**

**Acp, daya… and others leave…. **

**Abhijeet sits on chair… ab agar mujhe fhansi bhi ho jaye.. toh parwah nahi… kaam se kaam masoom zindagiyah toh bach jayegi aur… khatarnak mujhrim bhi pakra jayega… jisne meri zindagi main tufaan macha diya… **

**At the sea point**

**Acp: daya abhijeet ne kaha tha.. kuch jaan khatre mein hai… matlab kuch logo ko yaha se.. bahar le ja raha hai… dekho… har boat… har jagah dekho…. Yahi aakhri rasta hai ussey bachane ka…**

**Daya and team search… but… does not find anything…. **

**Daya: sir… yaha koi bhi nahi hai… abhijeet ne jhuuth kaha… **

**Purv: sir.. uss taraf bhi koi nahi hai…**

**Pankaj: sir.. abhijeet sir ka koi plan toh nahi humhe yaha fasane ke liye…**

**Rajat: pankaj… kya keh rehe ho? **

**Whereas… someone fires… bullet hits sachin arm…**

**Acp: sab position le lo…**

**There were about 15-20 people… firing… team also firing… **

**Here in bureau… abhi is feeling… something is not happening right... avantika sees him tensed…**

**Avantika: bhai… aap tek hai…**

**Abhijeet: pata nahi avantika aisa lag raha hai… jaise kuch bahut bura hone wala hai…**

**Purvi and Shreya were on gun point..**

**One goon: acp… bahar aa jao… nahi toh… in dono ko yahi tok dunga…**

**All come out…**

**Daya: chod do unhe…**

**Boss: hello acp… toh aakhir abhijeet ne aapna kaam kar hi diya…**

**Daya and acp look at each other…**

**Daya: kaisa kaam…**

**Boss laughs… daya… itna sab ho gaya.. aur kaisa kaam… tum sab ko yaha bej kar… kya kaha tha usne.. yaha par kisi ki jaan ko katra hai… haan hai… tum sab ki… tum sab marogey… **

**Shreya and purvi… punch those goons… and fighting starts… **

**Boss… sees all his members.. Dieing… he takes his gun… and shots ACP…. Blood splashes out… from his left side of chest… daya shouts… SSSSIRRRRRRR….. **

**The main culprit tries to run… daya shots his leg…. **

**Nikhil take him away…**

**All were in dilemma.. daya places acp head… on his lap…**

**Daya: sir.. k..uch nahi hoga aapko… **

**Rajat brings the car… they carry him carefully… into car… daya.. is driving like storm…. About after 20 minutes… they reach hospital… **

**Doctor: oh god… jaldi operation room mein le chalo…**

**Doctor and nurse take him in… freddy is praying… in front of god… he is having tears too… Salukhe and tarika had also reached…. Rajat explains… everything…**

**Salukhe: kya? Abhijeet ne tum logo ko.. waha…**

**Tarika: sir.. abhijeet… juth kyu kahega?**

**Salukhe: kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai… **

**All were tensed and worried… after 3 hours… doctors come out….**

**Daya: doctor… acp sir kaise hai? (was expecting encouraging answer)**

**Doctor with his head down… : dekhiye… halat serious hai… goli bilkul dil ke pass lagi hai… blood loss bhi kafi hua hai… jab tak unhe hosh nahi aata… kuch kaha nahi ja sakta….**

**Daya: kya hum unhe dekh saktey hai…**

**Doctor: ji.. par no disturbance…**

**All nodded and went in… Acp was attached with all life equipment.. oxygen mask was attached on his face… daya was remembering all the incidents… and abhijeet lying… daya was frustrated, anger…**

**Daya: abhijeet… (angry voice)**

**All looked at daya.. who was boiling in anger… no one can image what he will do… daya starts to leave… rajat stops him…**

**Rajat: sir.. aap plz… gussey main kuch galat maat kar dijiyega…**

**Daya: rajat… mere rastey se haath jao… aaj abhijeet ko saare sawalo ke jawab dene hogey… dene hogey… uske karan acp sir.. yaha hai… daya stroms out…**

**Salukhe: yeh bagwan pata nahi kya karega.. yeh… rajat… roko ussey… all follow… only salukhe, pankaj were there…**

**In bureau**

**Abhijeet is sitting… holding his head… **

**Abhijeet: yeh log ab tak aye nahi pata nahi kya ho raha hoga waha… **

**Avantika: bhai… sab tek hoga… **

**Daya enters into bureau… all follow him… abhijeet gets up seeing daya… daya looked at abhijeet was just standing in front of him… a sudden feeling of anger and rage flashed in his eyes, he eyes were fixed on him… abhijeet did not understood… why daya is in great anger? But he has fear it has to do with him… daya moved forward towards abhijeet, rajat saw daya's anger eyes, he had feeling something really bad is going to happen… daya came close to abhijeet… **

**Abhijeet: d..aya **

**Before he could say… daya slaped him… the bureau had shaked… all were stunned… abhijeet was stunned to…his right cheek has became red…. And right side of his lips.. bleed a little… maine kaha than a abhijeet agar kuch bhi galat hua toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga… daya grabbed abhijeet with anger eyes.. kyu kiya aisa tumne ha.. kyu? (shouting)… tumne mujhe goli mari main chup raha.. lekin baat Acp sir ki hai.. aur puri CID team.. ki.. **

**Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. mujhe bata.. kya hua waha.. (teary tone)**

**Daya: kya hua? Tumhe nahi pata..**

**Abhijeet nodded no…**

**Daya: tumhare beje hue aadmi ne humpar humla kiya.. acp sir ko goli lagi… zindagi aur maut se ladh rahe hai.. acp sir…**

**Abhijeet and avantika were dumbstuck..**

**Abhijeet: acp sir.. he dropped down on chair… yeh kya ho gaya.. daya waha tumhe.. **

**Daya: abhijeet… koi bhi masoom nahi tha waha… aapne aap ko bachane ke liye… tumne… **

**Tears started rolled down from his eyes…. Itna bada dhoka… **

**Things were rolling in his mind… and everything became crystal clear… it was all trap… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. maine sach kaha tha…**

**Daya(loud): kya sach abhi… kya sach… iss avantika ke liye… tumne.. puri CID team ko khatre mein dala… acp sir.. mujh par goli chalayi…**

**Abhijeet: (shouts) daya agar main tujhpar nahi cahlata toh woh…**

**Daya: toh kya abhijeet… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. plz mera yakin kar.. maine sach kaha tha… mere saath dhoka hua hai…**

**Daya: dhoka toh tumne diya hai abhijeet…. Aaj se abhi se… tumhara aur mera koi rishta nahi… **

**All were stunned… to daya's action**

**Rajat: sir.. aap yeh kya..**

**Daya looks at rajat… rajat head down... **

**Dcp comes…**

**Dcp: abhijeet.. tumse yeh umeed nahi thi… **

**Abhijeet: sir.. plz.. mera yakin kijiye.. maine… joh kiya… **

**Daya: abhijeet tum aaj tumne mera bharosa tod diya.. tod diya.. kaha tha maine… maat lo avantika ki zimedari par nahi… tumhe toh sirf… (anger)**

**Whereas phone rings… **

**Daya: hello… ji.. **

**Rajat: kisk phone tha sir…**

**Daya: acp sir ab khatre se bahar hai… **

**Abhijeet smiles… all go to hospital… except purvi, abhijeet and avantika**

**Purvi: sir.. aap.. **

**Abhijeet: purvi mujhe nahi pata tha… ki yeh sab ho jayega… aaj daya ne mujhe.. mara.. mujhe uska koi dukh nahi hai.. dukh iss baat ka hai… ki.. ek SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ka istemal iss tarah se kiya jayega… koi meri baat manta kyu nahi hai purvi.. kyu?**

**Abhijeet is feeling dizzy… he faints…. **

**In hospital**

**Daya and others go into Acp room**

**Daya: sir.. ab aap kaise hai?**

**Acp: main… tek hu daya…**

**Acp looked at all… who were happy but were hiding something… **

**Acp: da..ya.. abhijeet..**

**Daya: sir.. plz abhijeet ka naam maat lijiye.. uske wajah se aap yaha hai.. **

**Acp: d..aya.. maine kabhi nahi socha tha.. ki abhijeet aisa kuch karega… daya tumne gussey main kahi kuch kiya toh nahi…**

**Daya: sir main doctor se milkar aata hoon…**

**Daya leaves… acp questions others…**

**Acp: rajat plz batao… mujhe kya hua?**

**Rajat: s..ir daya sir ne.. abhijeet sir par haath uthaya.. aur…**

**He tell acp… what ever happened in bureau… **

**Acp, salukhe shocked with daya's behavior…**

**Acp: rajat tum bureau jao.. **

**Rajat: par sir.. **

**Acp: rajat **

**He goes… along with freddy**

**Here in bureau**

**Purvi: abhijeet sir…**

**Avantika brings water… she sprinkles on him… he gets up.. aap tek hai.. na**

**Abhijeet: haan main tek hu.. purvi.. woh aadmi kaha hai?**

**Purvi: sir.. w..oh interrogation room main..**

**Abhijeet gets up… he goes towards the room…**

**Purvi: sir.. plz.. aap..**

**Abhijeet: purvi plz maat roko mujhe… he goes inside… Nikhil is in with the person… **

**Abhijeet: Nikhil bahar jao…**

**Nikhil: sir.. main**

**Abhijeet glances at him… Nikhil goes out… **

**Nikhil, purvi , avantika.. was tensed…**

**Nikhil: pata nahi kya karengey… abhijeet sir… kahi gussey main.. ussey maar na de…**

**Purvi: Nikhil.. abhijeet sir aisa kuch nahi karengey…**

**15 minutes… have passed… all they could hear the scream of.. the culprit… the room door opens… abhijeet is dragging the person… **

**Abhijeet: aaj toh main sab khatam karke rahunga… (loud).. **

**Purvi: sir.. aap kaha ja rahe hai…**

**Abhijeet: purvi.. dekho mere sar par khoon sawar hai.. mere rastey se haath jao… **

**Purvi: nahi sir... Main aapko ab kuch galat nahi karne dungi… **

**Abhijeet: purvi.. plz haath jao mere rastey se.. he pushes her side.. not so hard… he drags him… **

**Avantika: bhai.. aap maat jayie.. plz.. woh log bahut khatarnak hai.. **

**Abhijeet: avantika… tumne hi kaha tha.. ki main tumhari madad karu… ab kar raha hu… na.. aur mere rastey main maat aao… **

**Abhijeet leaves…**

**Avantika: bhai… plz.. ruko… (shouting)**

**Purvi questions avantika… **

**Purvi: avantika.. tum.. sach sach batao…**

**Avantika: purvi.. di.. (crying) bhai ko rokiye na.. plz.. **

**Avantika suddenly stops crying… she looks at purvi's gun… she takes it… holds purvi from neck… and points gun at her head…**

**Purvi: avantika kya kar rahi…**

**Nikhil comes forward… **

**Avantika: nahi.. wahi roko… warna main maar dungi…**

**Purvi: mujhe pehle hi samaj jana chahiye.. tha.. tumhara plan hai… **

**Nikhil: avantika… pagal maat bano…**

**Avantika: nikhil.. roko nahi main purvi di ko sach main…**

**Nikhil: aacha tek hai.. (he was worried for purvi)**

**Avantika takes purvi with her… **

**arrey yeh kya nahi khatam.. socha todha aur likhu… par suspense.. banana tha.. na.. aur.. kuch jyada hi lamba chapter likh diya… hehe… u know what.. maine full flashback… likh diya.. hai.. par ek hi chapter main pura nahi dikha sakti…. And thank you so much… for your… reviews… love and support… waho iss baar…. 38 reviews… superb… iss baar bhi aisa hi karna… aapne toh mujhe khush kar diya…. Plz batana.. kaisa laga.. yeh chapter…. Mujhe nahi pata maine kaisa likha hai… aacha ya bura… jo bhi ho… aap review main bata dena… actually yeh maine kabse likh rakha hai… par socha.. post karo ya nahi.. aap sabko pasand aayega ya nahi.. next update jab hmmm 390 cross ho jayega… silent readers plz…. Jitni jaldi aapko padne ki hai… utni jaldi mujhe bhi hai…. Toh… jaldi se review kardo….. and pakka promise…. Jaise hi 390 cross hua… main agla chapter le kar hazir ho jaungi…. **

**Plz review to sath chod diya… too…. Very less review… in chapter 21… plz review…. **

**Toh kya hoga aagey? Kya karegi avantika purvi ke saath? **

Priya- thank you…

Artanish-thank you…. I think in chapter 14 u will get to know…. Abhi halat how?

Kashyaprfg-thank you… plz review regularly

Shilpam- haan… sukhriya.. bhai… review ke liye… aap guest banker kartey hai… mujhe pata tha…

Piya-thank you…

Rukmani-thank you…

Misha-thank you…

Shrestha- thank you…

Aditya-thank you…

Aditi- thank you… for your continuous love and support…

Palak- thanks…

Cracresta-thanks.. aap kaha chali jaati ho? Main toh wait kar rahi hu… sath chod diya main aapke review ka…

Krittika- lejiye… ab bada chapter likh diya…

Pari- thanks…

Shweta-thanks….

Khushi Mehta- thanks… love u too… dear… and r u in IF? (india forum)

Siya-thanks…. Koi nahi… aap bas meri baki stories padhti raho …

Jyoti- 2 parts.. hmm.. iske baad… 2 parts ka flashback hai… likha hua hai maine…. Aapka pata nahi.. par yeh story likhtey likhtey main kayi bar roh chuki hu….

cid lovers-thanks… so much…

crazyforpurvi-thank you…

shilpa-thanks…

ishani-thank you…. Yaar… keep reviewing..

dev-thanks…

pinki-thanks…

rakhi-thanks…

sweetpari- thanks….

All guests- thank you…. So much….

**Guys.. I am still waiting for sath chod diya… reviews… **

**So.. chalo ab jaldi se review kardo… really excited… to read your reviews…. **

**And one more think anyone of my friend using India forum…. I have recently joined there… **


	13. Takraar-4

**A/N: **

**To sweet pari- thank you so much… ab main jaldi tek ho jaungi.. I mean mera foot jaldi tek ho jayega… aur ab toh renu (cid freak) ko bhi jaldi tek hona hoga… love u.. and lots of hugies… muaah.. hehe… **

**okay guys.. this is not done… pehle 37 reviews aur ab sirf… 28 reviews… not good.. reviews kaam kyu ho rahe hai? Aap log aise karengey toh kaise hoga? Plz.. review… maine jaldi se yeh chapter update kar diya.. ab aap bhi plz… review karo… **

Here at purvi's house…

Avantika is sitting on sofa… in deep thoughts…. Purvi brings coffee for her….

Purvi: avantika… no reply from her… then purvi shakes her a bit… avantika comes back to reality…

Avi: haan.. di.. I mean purvi ji…

Purvi: avantika.. tum mujhe di keh sakti ho..

Avantika hugs her.. tightly.. I am sorry di.. I am sorry… mere karan aap abhijeet bhai se dhur aap kya sab unse dhur hai… main.. bahut sharminda hoon… purvi places her hand on her hair… and rubs..

Purvi: avantika.. plz shant ho jao… pehle rona band karo…

Avantika wipes her tears…

Purvi: avantika.. dekho.. jiski kismat main jo likha hota hai wahi hota hai… abhijeet sir tek ho jayengey… ab toh daya sir aa gaye hai na.. main janti hu… unhone gussey main galat faisle liye… unhone bahe hi unsey rishta todha… lekin kabhi unhe aapni yaadoin se nahi nikal paaye… aaye na wapas… ab dekhna.. kaise abhijeet sir tek hotey hai…

Avantika: di.. mujhe aapse maafi mangni hai…

Purvi: kis baat ki?

Avantika: aap janti hai…

Purvi: uske liye main tumhe kab ka maaf kar chuki hu…. Tumne jo kiya sahi kiya.. agar main tumhari jagah hoti toh yahi karti…

Avantika smiles… and leaves…

Purvi pov: kabhi lagta hai.. tum saachi ho kabhi.. lagta hai.. tumhare aaso juthey hai… maine jo dekha.. meri aakhon ka dhoka nahi ho sakta… agar uss din tum mujhe waha lekar nahi jati toh.. mujhe… kuch pata hi nahi chalta.. main bhi abhijeet sir ko galat samajti…

Flashback

**Avantika: purvi di.. gadi chalayie..**

**Purvi: avantika.. tum.. **

**Avantika: (shouting) di plz… peecha kijiye bhai ka…**

**Purvi drives… **

**Rajat was coming back… he saw… purvi leaving and avantika.. sitting.. in front.. Nikhil too comes down..**

**Nikhil: avantika roko.. (shouts)**

**Rajat: Nikhil yeh sab kya ho raha hai?**

**Nikhil tells him everything…**

**Rajat was mad…**

**Rajat: Nikhil.. tumne abhijeet sir ko roka kyu nahi.. aur tumne unhe andar kaise choda?(shouting) **

**Nikhil: sorry sir.. par main abhijeet sir ko kaise.. **

**Freddy: sir.. yaha toh sab bigartha ja raha hai… **

**Freddy phone rings… **

**Freddy: sir.. daya sir ka phone..**

**Rajat: da..ya sir.. oh god…. **

**Rajat picks the phone…**

**Rajat: hello… ji sir.. bureau main.. sa..b tek hai.. haan.. **

**Freddy: sir.. aapne juth kyu kaha?**

**Rajat: freddy… main kaise batao abhijeet sir aur avantika ke bare mein….**

**Avantika tells purvi to stop the car….**

**Avantika starts to cry… purvi who was frustrated… melted down.. seeing her…**

**Purvi: avantika.. tum plz pehle rona band karo..**

**Avantika: I am sorry purvi di.. main aapko iss tarah layi.. lekin bhai ko rokna jaruri hai….**

**Purvi: matlab..**

**Avantika: di main aapko bureau main sach nahi bata sakti thi… kyuki w..oh log humpar naraz rakhe hue hai… **

**Purvi: matlab.. cid bureau main bug..**

**Avantika: haan.. aur.. bhai ne hi lagaye they… **

**Purvi: iska matlab abhijeet sir ko pata tha ki hum unka peecha karengey… aur Andheri main aayengey… **

**Avantika nodded yes… **

**Avantika: di…**

**Avantika phone rings… he gets happy…**

**Purvi: kiska phone hai…**

**Avantika: bhai ka..**

**Avantika: hello bhai.. kaha hai aap? **

**Avantika is shocked to listen the voice… aap.. kya kiya aapne? Bolo… (shouting) she hears scream of abhijeet… she drops the phone down… **

**Purvi asked her… avi.. kya hua? Bolo..**

**Avantika: purvi di.. chalo.. jaldi.. bhai ki jaan ko khatra hai… fear was clear in her words…**

**Purvi drives… **

**In hospital**

**Acp looks at daya.. who was in deep thoughts… he askes…**

**Acp: kya hua daya?**

**Daya: sir.. mujhe aisa lag raha hai.. rajat juth bol raha tha.. sir main purvi ko phone karta hoon…**

**He dials purvi's number but it's not reachable….**

**Daya: sir purvi ka phone nahi lag raha… **

**Salukhe: boss.. kahi kuch gadbar toh nahi..**

**Acp: daya.. tum bureau jao… main bhi aata hoon…**

**Daya: sir aapko.. aaram ki jarurat hai… **

**Acp: daya.. main tek hoon… **

**Acp does not listen to daya or others.. they take him with them to bureau…**

**In bureau**

**Rajat is moving here and there…**

**Rajat: Nikhil.. kisi ka phone trace hua? Worried**

**Nikhil: nahi sir... purvi ka toh phone hi band hai.. **

**Rajat: yahi toh problem hai Nikhil.. kahi avantika kuch karna de… **

**Nikhil eyes goes to bureau door… team was standing there.. along with acp… rajat looks back.. he is stunned… rajat turns back..**

**Rajat: sir.. a..ap sab..**

**Daya: rajat.. tumne juth kaha na.. kaha hai purvi? He looks around.. aur abhijeet.. avantika..**

**Rajat: s..ir.. **

**Nikhil: main bata ta hoon sir.. he explains what ever happened….**

**All were frozen for a moment… all eyes were open wide.. and were looking at each other… **

**Acp: abhijeet… daya.. kisi bhi tarah abhijeet ko dundo… agar sahi tarike se na aaye toh cid ke tarike aapnao…**

**Here purvi and avantika reaches the place…**

**Avantika: purvi di.. aap yahi rukiye… main andar jaati hu…**

**Purvi: avantika.. main bhi aa rahi hu..**

**Avantika: par.. **

**Purvi: avantika main tumse puch nahi rahi bata rahi ho… **

**Avantika without saying further… gets inside…she goes in.. sees on person lying on floor… avantika goes to the person… turns the face around… and sees abhijeet.. his head was bleeding… purvi too comes… **

**Avantika: bhai.. ankhein kho liye.. bhai plz… ankhein kholiye.. patting his face… **

**Purvi: sir.. plz ankhein kholiye…**

**Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes… he vision is little blurry… his vision gets clear after blinking his eyes for 2 times… **

**Abhijeet: avantika… tum yaha.. aur purvi..**

**Abhijeet gets up.. he holds his head… ahh.. mera sir..**

**Abhijeet: purvi.. tum yaha kyu aayi ho? Plz chali jao…**

**Purvi: nahi sir.. main aapko aise chod kar nahi jaungi…**

**Person comes laughing…. Ch ch… abhijeet… tumne ab tak jo bhi kiya… CID ko bachane ke liye kiya… aapni behen ko bachane ke liye kiya aur aapne pyaare dost ko bachane ke liye kiya… par ab tumhari sari mehnat bekar jayegi…**

**Abhijeet: matlab…**

**Person: yahi ki.. kuch hi dher mein CID khatam.. boom… **

**Abhijeet and purvi stunned… person laughs…. **

**Avantika comes and holds the person by collar…**

**Avantika: tum aisa kaise kar saktey ho? Haan… tumne wada kiya tha.. ki tum kuch bhi aisa nahi karogey… (shouting at person).. haan.. batao.. kaha hai.. **

**The person.. pushes her away… **

**Abhijeet fights with the goons… **

**He is hiding…**

**Abhijeet: purvi.. plz jao yaha se…**

**Purvi: nahi sir.. main aapke bina nahi jaungi…**

**Abhijeet: purvi.. mujhse jyada jaruri.. bureau hai.. plz purvi.. kaise bhi karke tumhe rokna hoga… aur mujhe wada karo tum kisi se kuch nahi kahogi… tum kisise kuch bhi nahi kahogi.. jab tak main khud.. sach pata nahi laga leta… **

**Purvi: par sir.. aap ab bhi..**

**Abhijeet: haan ab bhi… plz purvi.. **

**Purvi promises him… and leaves from there… she looks at abhi… crying… **

**Abhijeet starts fighting again… some he shot downs… **

**In bureau**

**Daya and others… are searching but does not find… purvi comes in rushing… **

**Shreya: purvi.. tum tek ho?**

**Purvi: haan main tek hu…**

**Purvi pov: kya main sir ko bata doon.. nahi maine sir se wada kiya hai.. **

**Daya: purvi… abhijeet aur avantika kaha hai? **

**Purvi: sir.. bureau main bomb hai…**

**All were shocked…**

**Acp: kya bomb… **

**Purvi: haan sir… **

**Sachin: tumhe kaise pata..**

**Purvi: sir main aapko baad main samjaungi.. aap plz.. pehle bomb ko dundiye… warna pura bureau…**

**All look… and freddy find the bomb… under daya's desk…**

**Freddy: sir.. bureau main sach main bomb hai.. **

**Daya: sachin foran bomb squad ko phone karo…**

**After 20 minutes bomb squad comes.. and they defuse the bomb….**

**Purvi is relaxed… bomb toh defuse ho gaya.. par abhijeet sir.. **

**Daya: purvi.. tumne bataya nahi avantika aur abhijeet kaha hai?**

**Suddenly avantika comes… **

**Avantika: main yaha ho…**

**Acp: avantika.. tumhari himmat kaise hui.. ek cid officer par gun tankar ussey yaha se le jane ki…**

**Avantika: acp sir.. mujhe bhai ko..**

**Daya anger: bhai.. ko kya.. hain.. abhijeet bhi pagal hai.. tumhare liye.. aapni puri zindagi barbaad kar raha hai.. nahi maaf kaunga main ussey…**

**Acp: daya.. plz..**

**Daya: sir.. plz.. kuch maat kahiye… pehle.. waha khoon… mujh par humla kiya.. aapko marne ki koshish, jissey humne pakra.. usey baga kar le gaya… purvi ki jaan… aur ab bomb… nahi sir..**

**Avantika: daya bhai.. aap**

**Daya: ek minute avantika… mujhse rishta maat jodo.. main tumhara bhai nahi hu… aur na hi ab abhijeet se mera koi rishta hai… **

**All were stunned…**

**Salukhe: daya.. kya bol rahe ho…**

**Daya: kehne ke liye kuch nahi bacha sir… kuch bhi nahi bacha… abhijeet ne faisla kar hi liya hai.. ki avantika ke saath rehega.. toh yahi sahi… mujhe bhi uski zaroorat nahi hai… har baar.. yahi karta hai.. **

**Daya leaves angrily…. He stops… one person standing in front of him… abhijeet was there… both were looking at each other… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. **

**Daya: maat kaho daya.. abhijeet.. maat kaho… **

**Abhijeet: daya plz meri baat sun..**

**Daya: kya sunnu main haan.. kya? Sunno.. tum ek mujrim ko bureau se lekar gaye… kaha hai? (shouts)**

**Acp: abhijeet.. kya kiya tumne.. kyu lekar gaye ussey? **

**Abhijeet: sir.. main.. his voice was low…. **

**Acp: bolo abhijeet…**

**Abhijeet was about to fall… avantika holds him…**

**Avantika: bhai.. kya hua?**

**Freddy wanted to come forward… and support abhijeet… but stops…**

**Abhijeet faints…. **

**Rajat: abhijeet sir.. kya hua? Sir abhijeet sir ke sar se khoon nikal raha hai… humne unhe hospital le kar jaana hoga…**

**Acp: tek hai rajat.. lekar jao…**

**Rajat, Nikhil take him to hospital… avantika follows… but daya stops her…**

**Daya: avantika… tum kahi nahi jaogi… (angry)**

**Avantika stops… **

**Whereas phone rings in bureau…**

**Sachin: hello.. Inspector Sachin here…**

**Person: sir… mauti dongri ke jungle ke pass… ek farm house hai… waha par.. lash hai..**

**Sachin: tek hai…**

**He cuts the call…**

**Sachin tells him…**

**Daya, sachin, freddy, Shreya… goes to place…**

**They reach at the place…. **

**There were about 7-9 people lying on the floor… dead… **

**Daya: freddy.. jara palto issey…**

**Freddy turns him… and he is the culprit…**

**Freddy: sir.. yeh toh wahi hai… jisse humne.. pakra tha..**

**Daya: haan freddy… dekho aur kuch saboot milta hai kya? **

**Daya finds… something… it's abhijeet watch.. he knew.. it all has to be done by abhi…**

**Daya: mar diya issey bhi.. **

Flashback over

Purvi: bas.. ek baar abhijeet sir ko sab yaad aa jaye… aur asli gunegar pakra jaaye… aur w..oh ladki bhi.. jisne aapko.. she had tears.. in her eyes…

Here in abhijeet's house…

Daya brought.. lunch for abhijeet…. Daya starts feeding him… abhijeet first stares at the food…

Abhijeet: daya.. phirse.. fika khana.. plz daya.. todhi si mirchi dal na…

Daya: abhijeet… nahi prateik ne mana kiya hai.. tikha khana.. tumhari sehat ke liye abhi aacha nahi…

Abhijeet: daya.. nahi mujhe nahi chahiye… yeh… in anger.. he throws the plate… which daya was holding…

Daya: (loud) abhijeet.. kya kiya.. saara khana gira diya…. Abhijeet gets more angry… turns his face to other side… daya remembers prateik said.. not to talk loud with abhi…

Daya picking up the food.. and plate.. kya abhijeet.. meri mehnat kharab kardi… mujhe laga.. ki tum agar yeh khana kha logey toh hum.. kahi bahar gumne jayegey… (smiling) kher koi nahi… plan cancel.. phir kabhi hi sahi…

Abhijeet calms down… daya.. starts to leave… abhijeet stops him… daya.. bhuk lagi hai.. khana do… pekha hi sahi…

Daya smiling murmuring jab tak maska lagao nahi.. boss manta hi nahi…

Daya: tek hai abhijeet.. abhi lata hoon… daya goes and brings… and feds him… abhijeet was making faces.. but ate… then daya… give him his medicines…

Abhijeet: daya.. ab yeh dawai… bahur kadwi hai…

Daya: jo bhi hai.. khani padegi… (caring tone)

Abhijeet eats the medicine… his eyes becomes heavy… he is feeling sleepy… daya.. helps him lay… and abhijeet sleeps…

Daya: sorry boss… tumhe aaram ki bahut zaroorat hai… aur tumhare upar chilane ke liye bhi sorry… placing his head on his hair…

**A/N: so how was it? Plz do tell… plz review.. guys… aise reviews kaam hoga.. toh kaise chalega? Plz.. review.. mera foot fracture.. hai.. phir bhi maine sirf aap logo ke liye.. update kiya… plz.. review… I will be waiting for your reviews…. Nahi toh main short chapters dena shuru kar dungi…. Plz review… next update will be on Friday or Sunday… par uske liye… review… **

**Priya- thank you…**

**Rukmani- thank you… **

**Khushi- thank you… lov u take care… and jaldi se join karlo…**

**R and r- hmm.. abhi jhatke baaki hai… ; )**

**Aditi- arrey ab toh bahut intelligent ho… thanks… a lot…**

**Kirttika- my name is Palak1996 there… thanks…**

**SJ-thanks…**

**Shilpam- bhai.. main flashback jaldi khatam karna chahti hu… taki aap present track enjoy kar saktey… kyuki abhi toh shuruwad hai… bahut kuch hona baki hai….**

**Pari-thanks..**

**Artanish-thanks…**

**cid lovers- here.. daya is not rude… just the anger… gusse main insan bahut kuch kar sakta hai… main apne experience se keh rahi hu… gusse main maine… bahut kuch khoya hai aur kayi galat faisle liye hai…. And.. thank you so much… sorry… agar aapko bura laga…. **

**All guests- thank you so much…**

**Shrestha- thanks… and main uttar Pradesh se hu… meerut se… delhi ke pass… aur main india main nahi rehti… Malaysia main rehti hu…**

**Megha-thanks… **

**Srijoni-thanks..**

**Pinki-thanks…**

**Dev-thanks….**

**Crazyforpurvi- aapko daya rude lagey.. lekin insan gussey main bahut kuch kho sakta hai… aur galat faisle le sakta hai.. main aapne personal experience se bata rahi hu… sorry agar aapko bura laga… really sorry…**

**Siya- thanks… **

**Raja-thanks…**

**Shweta- aur aap sorry maat bola karo.. jab bhi time mile review kardo… and happy friendship day… **

**Shilpa-thanks… **

**Tasha- thanks... **

**Sweetpari- thanks…**

**And plz review… hope to see few new reviewers…. Plz… review.. baki kaha hai? Plz.. review… **


	14. Maat Ja Mere Yaar

Abhijeet is sitting on sofa… he feels pain in his head….. jerk his head behind… gets some flashbacks.. about someone coming with knife… to kill him… he gets scared.. he calls daya… daya comes running from kitchen… he was drinking water… he immediately kept the glass.. he saw abhijeet who was looking scared…he was sweating….

Daya: abhijeet kya hua?

Abhijeet: daya.. w..oh.. ladki.. mujhe.. m..arne.

Daya was shocked…

Daya: abhijeet koi nahi hai waha… koi nahi hai…

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe aisa kyu dikh raha hai… koi ladki meri taraf chaku.. lekar.. badh rahi hai… daya.. (scary tone) mujhe.. bahut.. daar.. lag raha hai…

Daya keeping his head.. near to his neck… and patting him.. nahi abhi.. koi nahi hai… main hoon na… tumhare pass.. koi kuch nahi karega tumhe… kuch nahi….

Abhijeet: m..ujhe.. kyu yeh sab dekh raha hai.. bahut.. darawna.. hai. Daya.. (crying).. k..ahi.. s..ach main…

Daya: na..hi abhi.. aisa kuch nahi hoga… kuch nahi… m..ain.. hoon.. kuch nahi.. hoga…

Daya pov: dhere dhere abhi ko yaad aane laga hai lekin iski suruvat.. aise hogi… kabhi socha nahi tha… nahi.. abhi.. tum.. He felt there is no movement from abhijeet side… he saw abhijeet had fainted.. daya calls varun…

Daya: varun.. dekho issey..

Varun: sir.. yeh bihosh ho gaye hai.. inhe kamre main le chaliye…

Varun and daya… carry him inside… lay him on bed… varun gives him injection..

Varun: sir.. lagta inhone koi.. darwana sapne dekh liya… jissey inke dimak par zor pada.. isliye… behosh ho gaye…

Daya: haan varun.. lekin sapna nahi hakikat thi… koi katra toh nahi hai…

Varun: nahi nahi.. koi khatra nahi hai…

Daya pov: purvi ne bataya tha.. haan salukhe sir ko phone karta hoon…

He dials salukhe… number…

Salukhe picks up the phone…

Daya: hello…

Salukhe: hello.. haan daya sab tek toh hai na..

Daya: sir.. baat yeh hai ki… he tells him.. what happened with abhi…

Salukhe: daya.. mujhe lagta hai.. abhijeet ke saath jo hua.. yeh wahi tasveer hogi.. kyuki abhijeet ko bhi chaku se war kiya gaya tha… he asked.. daya.. abhi.. tek toh hai na..

Daya: haan sir… tek hai.. main badmain phone karta hun…

Daya pov: mujhe aise gussy main itna bada kadam nahi uthana chahiye tha.. bina kuch abhijeet ki baat sunney.. main chala gaya.. aur uske saath itna sab ho gaya… kyu? Maine kaha ki.. kyu nahi sunni uski baat…. Agar sun leta.. toh.. tears rolled down.. from his eyes….

**In hospital**

**Abhijeet is being treated by doctor… rajat and Nikhil are waiting outside… doctor comes…**

**Rajat: doctor.. kaise hai abhijeet sir..**

**Doctor: he is fine.. bas unka dhyaan rakiye… **

**They enter in…. abhijeet is sleeping… **

**Here Acp is walking here and there… nahi.. abhijeet.. sach batane se raha mujhe hi pata karna hoga.. iss tarah toh yeh dono.. alag ho jayengey.. pata nahi kyu? Iss baar.. aisa lag raha hai.. humse galti ho rahi hai.. jo humhe dikh raha hai… hai nahi….**

**Salukhe: boss.. tum… plz baith jao.. abhi tumhara zakm.. **

**Acp: yaar salukhe.. yaha CID par aafat aa padi hai.. aur tujhe.. meri padi hai… iss abhijeet ne.. **

**Salukhe: boss.. kabhi socha nahi tha.. ki baat itni bigadh jayegi.. agar abhijeet begunah sabit nahi hua toh?**

**Acp phone rings.. **

**To talk.. he leaves… **

**2 days later**

**Something happened in two days.. which shocked bureau… Avantika was no more in custody of CID, **

**Abhijeet was sitting in the bureau… he was tensed, depressed, fear.. how he will face daya… he did a mistake by hiding things from him… he has also given him pain… which daya had never imagined.. **

**Someone places hand from behind.. he turns.. it's his sister…**

**Purvi: abhijeet.. sir.. aap daya sir ko sab samja dijiye.. aur unhe hi nahi sabko… plz sir.. main aapko aise dukhi nahi dekh sakti…**

**Abhijeet: purvi tum sahi keh rahi ho.. main daya ko samja dunga.. par purvi tumhe lagta hai.. daya meri baat sunega.. mujhse.. bahut naraz hai.. tum janti ho na.. main sab kuch bardash kar sakta hoon.. lekin ussey alag hona.. main kabhi bardasht nahi kar paunga.. maine sabka dil dukhaya.. par mere pass koi rasta nahi tha.. nahi tha.. mere pass…**

**Acp who was listening to him… their conversation… **

**Daya enters in… the bureau.. had deadly silence…. Like toofan se aane ki pehle ki santi… daya straights goes and stands in front of abhijeet… who was sweating… daya was looking into abhijeet's eyes… **

**Daya: kyu kiya? Senior inspector abhijeet**

**Abhijeet was hurt.. he did not say.. abhi, boss.. said sr inspector abhijeet…**

**Acp: daya..**

**Daya: sir.. aaj aap kuch nahi kahenge… **

**Daya looks at acp.. and back to abhijeet… he holds him by collar…**

**Daya: kya samaj they ho tum? Haan.. ki tum chup chap aapna kaam kartey jaogey.. main khada khada dekhta jaunga… haan… tumne ek naye rishtey ke liye.. puraney rishton ko takleef di… haan.. mujhse.. juth bola.. abhi mujhse… agar tumhe mera saath nahi chaiye tha.. toh bol diya hota.. main tumhari zindagi se dhur chale jata… kyu kiya mujhe khud se dhur.. bolo.. **

**Abhijeet: daya.. nahi tu.. **

**Daya: ek minute abhi… meri baat abhi khatam nahi hui hai... nahi hui… samjte kya ho tum khud ko… haan akele hi.. tumhe sab karna pasand hai.. toh kyu ki dosti.. haan… galti tumhari hai.. tum hi avantika ko laye.. usne humhare beech itni duriya la di.. ki aaj.. humhari dosti khatam… **

**Abhijeet was shockingly… listening… **

**Daya: haan abhijeet tumne sahi sunna.. meri koi parwah nahi hai tumhe…**

**Abhijeet: nahi daya.. aisa maat bol mere bhai… maine jo bhi kiya…usmain sabki bhalayi…**

**Daya: kaisi bhalayi… (shouting) abhijeet kaisi bhalayi… aapno ko dukh dene ko tum bhalayi kehto ho.. unpar goliya chalane ko tum bhalayi kehte ho.. haan abhijeet dard jyada tab hota hai jab koi aapna aapko aapna dusman maan leta hai… lekin tumhe kya tum toh pure aandhe ho chuke they avantika ke pyaar main… tumhe kuch nahi dikha… **

**Acp: daya.. bas bahut bol liye tum… **

**Daya: sir.. aap bhi iska saath de rahe hai..**

**Acp: daya..main..**

**Daya smiles: samja sir.. itna sab kuch ho gaya… tek hai.. ab jab tak yeh aadmi yaha rehega.. main cid bureau main kadam nahi rakunga…**

**All were stunned… at this.. **

**Acp: daya.. tum jante ho kya keh rahe ho?**

**Daya: haan aachi tarah se janta hoon… nafrat ho gayi hai mujhe issey… nafrat… ab agar abhijeet tum maar bhi gaye na.. main nahi aaunga tumhare pass.. kyuki tumne kabhi mujhe aapna samja hi nahi… aur main yaha rahunga.. toh tumhara cehra dekhan padega… **

**Abhijeet: nahi daya.. aisa maat bol.. tu janta hai tere bina.. mera koi wajut nahi hai.. tu mujhe chod kar nahi ja sakta…**

**Daya: ja sakta nahi ja raha hai… **

**Abhijeet: daya.. humhari dosti itni kamzoor hai ki.. ek pal mein tuth jaye..**

**Daya: nahi abhijeet.. kamzoor tumne khud banaya issey.. aur todhi bhi tum hi ne hai… **

**Daya starts to leave… abhijeet holds his hand..**

**Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. meri baat sunle…**

**Daya: nahi abhijeet.. kuch nahi baacha kehne ko.. kuch nahi.. **

**He breaks apart his hand.. and leaves from there.. abhijeet gets down to his knees… shouts.. DDDAAAAAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA…. Mat ja.. mujhe teri zaroorat hai.. he is not crying but completely broken… purvi moves forward but.. sachin stops her.. he nods no.. abhijeet goes.. to his house… he sees door open… he goes to daya's room… he sees his things are not there… **

**Abhijeet: nahi.. main tumhe nahi jaane dunga.. maine galti ki par itni badi saaza tum mujhe nahi de saktey…. **

**He calls someone.. he gets information daya has taken transfer.. and his flight… is at 5.00 he checks his clock… it is 4.40… he takes his keys.. and rushes.. to airport… he reaches in 20 minutes.. he goes in an enqire about flight to banglore…**

**Abhijeet: excuse.. me banglore jaane wali flight…**

**Person: I am sorry sir… flight ne abhi abhi take off kiya hai..**

**Abhijeet closes his eyes and tears dropped.. he comes out of airport… he starts his car.. all words were ecoing in his mind…**

_**jab tak yeh aadmi yaha rehega.. main cid bureau main kadam nahi rakunga…**_

_**agar abhijeet tum maar bhi gaye na.. main nahi aaunga tumhare pass**_

**abhijeet: nahi daya.. mujhe.. tu itni badi saza kaise de sakta hai.. ab toh mujhe iss duniya walo se bhi darr lagne laga hai.. tu itni aasani se mujhe chod nahi sakta… ek baar meri baat sunli hoti… jitni taklif tujhe hui hai ussey kayi jyada mujhe hui thi… **

**he is driving really fast… and thinking about.. daya.. times they spend together… suddenly in front of him a truck comes.. he puts the break.. but it failed… he was turning here and there… and truck hits his car… DAAAYYYYAAAAAAAAA… he screamed… his head was resting on stairing wheel… which was fully red… he gained his consciousness… he came out of his car.. and started walking… like a drunked man… he reaches his house… **

**with much efforts he drags himself in… he is thinking…**

**abhijeet tum ab akele rehna.. tumhe sab kuch akele karna hai na… **

**In bureau**

**Purvi is walking here and there.. holding her phone.. **

**Sachin asked: purvi.. tum tek toh ho…**

**Purvi: sir abhijeet sir ka phone nahi lag raha hai.. mujhe bahut chinta ho rahi hai.. unki **

**Acp comes**

**Acp: purvi.. abhijeet kaha hai… jaruri baat karni hai ussey**

**Purvi: sir.. abhijeet sir pata nahi kaha hai.. unka phone bhi nahi lag raha hai..**

**Acp: aacha.. kaha gaya yeh.. sachin.. uske ghar jao.. **

**Sachin: jee sir…**

**Sachin, Purvi, Nikhil, Freddy leaves**

**At abhijeet's house**

**One girl comes in… she sees abhijeet completely broken lying on the floor… his head completely… red… his right hand was also bleeding… she goes near to him… **

**Girl: aap tek hai.. yeh kaise hua **

**Abhijeet: dhoka diya daya ne mujhe… chala gaya mujhe chod kar… chala gaya… meri ek baat nahi sunni… mujhe.. nahi rehna.. hai… mujhe marne do.. marne do… he was not in his senses… **

**Girl (smiles): sahi kiya.. aapko jeene ka koi hak nahi…**

**Abhijeet is confused…. looks at her.. and pushes her..**

**Girl: mujhe aisa maat dekhiye… she goes to the table takes the knife… and moves forward towards abhijeet….**

**Abhijeet first time was scared… he wanted to call daya… to save him… but he remembered..**

**Abhi agar tum marr bhi gaye main nahi aaunga…**

**Girl came closed… to abhi… and stabbed the knife into his stomatch… **

**Girl: kaha tha na… tumhe marungi aur tumhe bachane wala tumhara daya… nahi hoga.. tumhare pass… haan.. tumhe.. maine ussey dhur kiya.. (angrily) meri zindagi barbaad karke tumne socha bhi kaise tum chen se rahogey… agar tum chahtey toh bacha saktey they.. ussey lekin nahi.. kiya tumne… chod diya ussey marne ke liye.. waha.. jaise tumne mera parivaar mujhse cheena maine.. tumse tumhara… she out the knife.. smiles…evilly..good bye.. abhijeet.. abhijeet falls on ground… girl starts to move out….. **

**Sachin is driving… purvi notices something and tells him to stop the car immediately…**

**Sachin: kya hua purvi?**

**Purvi: sir.. waha.. abhijeet sir ki car… **

**They come out… purvi sees… blood on stearing wheel and mat… gets nervous…**

**Purvi: sir abhijeet sir ki car yaha hai par abhijeet sir kaha hai…**

**Freddy: purvi… bas 5 minute ki dhuri par unka ghar hai… ho sakta hai sir…**

**Sachin: chalo chal kar dekhtey hai…. **

**They reach abhijeet's house.. on the path they find blood drops… they enter in… and were shocked to see…. Abhijeet lying in his own pool of blood…. Purvi runs to him….**

**Purvi: sir… aap… (crying).. sir plz.. akhele kholiye..**

**Abhijeet was murmuring.. daya.. dhoka… dost… chod kar… galatfami.. maine.. nahi.. mara.. s..**

**His pulse were very low… **

**Sachin: purvi ambulance aatey aatey dher ho jayegi.. hum sir ko aapni gadi main le chaltey hai… **

**Sachin and freddy picks abhijeet… Nikhil gets the car….avantika to comes there… Nikhil drives the car… as fast as possible… they reach hospital in… 20 minutes….he is being carried into stretcher… he was only saying… daya.. mat ja.. dhoka… maaf… He has been taken into operation room… Nikhil informs about… abhijeet to acp… within next 15 minutes acp, salukhe, tarika and others… come to hospital… **

**Acp: sachin.. abhijeet…**

**Sachin: abhijeet sir ka accident hua tha… lekin sir humhe waha nahi mile phir hum unke ghar gaye… aur waha.. abhijeet sir.. pauses…**

**Acp: salukhe.. abhijeet tek toh ho jayege… pehle hi.. itna sab kuch ho gaya uske saath….**

**Salukhe: sab tek hoga.. giving courage to his friend…**

**After 3 hours doctors come out… **

**Tarika: doctor abhijeet kaisa hai?**

**Doctor: dekhiye humne aapni tarah se puri koshish ki hai.. unhe bachane ki… and operation was successful… but he is in shock… aur sar pe… chot lagi hai… jisne unke brain ko damage kiya hai… and unka blood loss bhi bahut hua hai… kuch minute ke liye.. oxygen unke brain tak nahi pahuch paya… he is critical… abhi hum unke hosh main aane ka intezar kar rahe hai… tabhi hum bata payenge… 24 gante ke andar unka hosh main aana… bahut zaroori hai… **

**All were shocked… avantika was completely broken…. Freddy was praying and crying… acp was not crying but had tears…. In ICU abhijeet is there.. all life quipments attached to him… oxygen mask on his face…. Acp sits beside him… **

**Acp: abhijeet.. nahi itne naraz maat ho mujhse… mujhe tum par vishwas karna chahiye tha.. manni chahiye thi tumhari baat…. Rokna chahiye tha daya ko.. plz.. aisa chod kar maat jao.. main daya ko mana kar wapas launga… tumhare pass… par tum.. tek ho jao… **

**Purvi: sir.. aapne mujhe kaha tha main kissi ko kuch nahi batau.. dekho maine nahi bataya… lekin agar aap nahi uthe toh.. main sabko sab bata dungi…**

**Whereas girl was standing outside watching.. smiling.. in her mind…kitni bhi koshish karlo tum sab.. abhijeet ka marna.. paka hai… **

**All tries their best… to get him his consciousness… but in vain.. 24 hours has passed… there is movement in abhijeet hand… rajat sees it.. and calls doctor…**

**Doctor sends all them out… they check abhijeet… he gains his consciounes… inside shouting voice his heard… all look from window… and were shocked to see… abhijeet behaving violently…. **

**Abhijeet: chale jao.. yaha se.. jao… koi nahi chahiye mujhe.. koi nahi (shouting)**

**Doctor give in injection… and abhijeet sleeps…. Doctor comes out….. **

**Acp: doctor yeh.. kya tha?**

**Doctor: sir.. jiska darr tha wahi hua… ussey kisi baat ka bahut dukh pahucha hai.. jaise kisi aapne ne uske saath galat kiya… sabse dhur bagna chahta hai…. Bas ek hi baat bolta hai… daya.. maaf kardo… wapas aa ja… aur aapne pass. Itne sare jano ko dekh kar… uska gussa pahad (mountain) ko chu leta hai)… **

**Salukhe:doctor.. ussey tek hone main kitna waqt lagega..**

**Doctor: kuch keh nahi saktey…2 mahiney, 6 mahiney ya saal…. Agar patient tek hona chahiye.. toh 2 din main tek ho sakta hai… **

**Two months passed.. abhijeet's health started to get worse… he even started to get scared of people whom he was working with many years…. **

**Author Note: so.. this is the end of flashback… wait wait.. 2 days flashback… have to wait… can't reveal it now… I am going according to my plot… I know iss chapter main duo moments… nahi they… par next main pakka… I really wanted to end flashback… so u can enjoy duo moments… and thanks… who reviewed…. **

Misha- thanks…

Dayadiva-thanks… plz review… will be waiting..

Khushi- main Palak1996 ke naam se hu… indian forum main… and thanks.. a lot… dear…

To all guests- thanks….

Artanish- thanks…

Priya-thanks…

Aditi- thanks… meri leg.. tek hai yaar.. jald hi paster.. khul jayega… thanks…

Rukmani- thanks…

Shilpam56-thanks…

Luvabhi-thank you…. Dear….

Pari- thanks…

Aditya- thanks…

Lavii- thanks…

Diya- thanks…

Shrestha- thanks…

Krittika- really sorry… for not giving too much of duo moments… mujhe.. iss chapter main flashback khatam karna tha… next main bahut sare duo moments hogay.. and pakka hai.. next chapter.. tayyar hai.. aur bahut duo moments dale hai…..

Duo angel- thanks…

Dev- thanks…

Jyoti- thanks.. sahi main avantika mystery girl hai…

Shilpa- thanks…

Sweetpari- thanks…

Siya- thanks….

**Plz review… guys.. and thanks.. for wishes… silent readers plz.. review… ek word ho likho par review karo…. Plz yaar… will update kismet ka khel soon…. **


	15. Chapter 15

Abhijeet is gaining his conscious.. daya helps him get up….

Daya: sambal ke abhi…

Abhijeet: daya.. main.. w..oh

Daya: abhijeet… main janta hun tum unn dundli tasveer ko ke baare main soch rahe ho… tum chinta maat karo… dhere dhere tumhe sab yaad aa jayega.. main hun na… aur jaldi hi.. sab kuch tek ho jayega…

Abhijeet mood was off as always… daya: aacha chalo bahar chaltey hai.. tum sofe par baitho.. main tumhe fruits kat kar deta hoon…

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. mujhe.. (low voice)

Daya: abhi… chalo na..

Daya takes abhijeet… carefully…. He makes him sit… on sofa… then daya goes to dining table… he takes apple, plate and knife…. And sits beside abhijeet… starts cutting the apple…

Daya while cutting: abhijeet.. tumhe pata hai… jab hum pehle miley they… humhara rishta… senior aur junior ka tha… abhijeet was listening to daya… but the knife sound… he did not liked.. chop chop… he moved his eyes… from daya and glanced at knife… daya was holding and cutting… apple..

Daya: kab hum itne kareeb aa gaye pata hi nahi chala.. main abhijeet sir.. se abhijeet bulane laga… phir aap se tum…. Phir.. abhijeet se abhi.. aur phir boss… (smiling).. daya was talking and busy cutting…. When he took one slice of apple with his hand… (holding knife too)… he forwarded to abhijeet's mouth… yeh lo… abhijeet was just staring at the knife…. And looked at daya…

Daya: abhijeet lo na… (smiling)

Abhijeet got flashback… someone smiling and holding knife… coming towards him…. To kill…

Daya: abhijeet lo.. kaho…

Abhijeet snatched the knife from his hand…. Angry and violent voice….. tum.. bhi mujhe marna chahtey ho na…

Daya was shocked… at abhijeet's sudden changed behavior… daya got up..

Daya: abhijeet.. kya ho gaya hai tumhe?

Abhijeet got up.. tum.. bhi mujhe pasand nahi kartey… his eyes…was killing…. As if now.. he will kill.. daya moved backward… abhijeet moving forward with the knife… daya was little scared… because he had never seen abhijeet… in this way…

Daya: abhijeet… kya?

Abhijeet lifted his hand… to attack daya..…. Daya hold his hand… daya: abhijeet… kya kar rahe ho… daya was struggling…. to take knife from his hand….

Daya: abhijeet… lag jayega mujhe…. Now that was enough… he had no choice… he shouted… abhijeet… chaku chodo… he manged to take knife… from his hand…

Daya: mad at him and angry (loud) pagal ho gaye ho? Kya kar rahe they…

Abhijeet gets scared… at daya's loud voice…daya sees into abhijeet eyes which were teary… he runs into his room…. and closes the door… behind…

Daya calmed down called him.. abhijeet…

After 5 minutes… daya went into abhijeet's room… he saw abhijeet.. lying on bed… covered himself into blanket… daya relief… mujhe laga kahi kuch kar na baithey…. He went sit beside him… uncovered his face… what he saw… made him bewildered…. He saw abhijeet cheeks… had water… daya.. wiped it… and they were fresh tear… which came from abhijeet's eyes… tears to stared coming from daya's eyes…

Daya: abhijeet.. mujhe tumpar chilana nahi chahiye tha.. lekin main kya karta… tumhe maine aise pehle nahi dekha… tha.. he kisses his forehead… gets up and… leaves… closing the door… soflty…

He was walking in the hall… remembering.. what happened… few minutes ago… abhijeet's behavior… daya shouting…. He getting scared… and his tears..

Daya: kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai… yeh aachanak abhi ko kya ho gaya.. chaku.. haan.. main abhi se baat kar raha tha.. lekin abhi sirf chaku ko dekh raha tha… lekin ek chaku ko dekh kar iss tarah se behave… kal puchta hun ussey…

Daya could not slept whole night… due to incident that took place… he was worried fot abhijeet….

Next morning.. daya got up…

Daya: abhi naraaz hoga.. kaise mannu issey.. issey sambalna itna aasan bhi nahi hoga.. jo bhi ho dekha jaayega… filhal toh.. jaana padega…

He took bath… prepared… breakfast…for abhi and himself.. and went into abhijeet's room… he was hesitating… how will abhi react? But went in… without any fear…

Abhijeet was awake… he saw daya standing at the door…

Abhijeet smiling: daya… tum.. waha kyu khade ho? Andar aao na…

This gave him another shock… he went in…. he asked abhi..

Daya: abhi.. kal..

Abhijeet: haan daya… kal tum mujhe bahar hall main lekar gaye… aur phir fruits katne lagey… phir kya hua? Mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha…

Daya: tumhe.. sach main yaad nahi tumne kya kiya kal?

Abhijeet nodded no.. daya.. maine kuch.. ga..lat toh nahi kiya… he asked…

Daya looked at abhi… and he does not want him to give him any shock…

Daya: nahi kuch galat nahi kiya… abhi..

Varun comes in…. abhijeet looks at him.. and holds.. daya's grip hard…

Abhijeet: da..ya.. issey kaho chala jaye.. mujhe..

Daya: abhi.. kuch nahi kehega.. tumhe…

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe.. ab kisi par bhi bharosa nahi hai..

Daya: mujh par bhi nahi…

Abhijeet: hai.. tumpar…

Daya: bolo varun

Varun: daya.. w..oh kal raat.. jo hua.. uske baad.. abhijeet ko tum.. akele..

Daya gave him.. a look…

Abhijeet asked confusingly: daya.. kya hua tha kal raat?

Daya: k..kuch nahi abhi..

Abhijeet: daya.. nahi.. kuch toh hua tha.. bolo na… kya hua tha?

Daya: abhijeet.. kuch nahi hua tha.. bas kal meri varun ke saath kisi baat par.. behas ho gayi thi.. then looked at varan… hai na varun…

Varun looked at him…and said.. haan.. haan.. main chalta hoon.. kuch medicines laani hai… he leaves…

Daya pov: thank god chala gaya.. abhi ko agar pata chal jata.. pata nahi kya karta…

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: haan abhi…

Abhijeet: tum.. mujhe.. kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai.. kuch bhi nahi… and he starts feeling pain in his head… he holds his head.. with both hands… daya.. panics… abhi… tum plz itna stress maat lo… kya hua?

Abhijeet: daya.. mera.. sir dard…

Daya: tum.. leto..

Daya helps him lay.. down…

Daya: oh god… sab meri wajah se hua.. mujhe tumhe kuch puchna hi nahi chahiye tha… daya is pressing his head…gently… he realizes.. abhi had went into sleep… with his soft touch… to his head…

Daya pov: samaj mein nahi aa raha… kya ho raha hai.. issey.. abhi ne kal jo kiya.. Acp sir ko bata bhi nahi sakta… nahi toh.. wapas issey hospital bej dehgey.. aur iska waha rehna khatre se khali nahi.. hai.. abhijeet ko w..oh tasveer dikhna.. kaun hai.. ladki jisne abhijeet ko jaan se marne ki koshish ki… aur yeh avantika ka bhi kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai… uske ghar main iss tarah gusna.. purvi ka ussey dikhna… agar iss baar.. avantika ne kuch bhi kiya na.. main bhul jaunga.. ki avanika.. tumhari kuch lagti hai boss…

Doorbell rings..

Daya starts to get up… but something stopped him… it was abhi… who was holding his hand.. and does not want let him go away from him… daya simles.. he carefully.. takes his hand out.. without disturbing.. him..

Daya: boss.. ab main kahi nahi jaunga… (smiling)

Doorbell rings again.. he quietly moves out from his room… he opens the door…

Person: hai daya…

Daya: tum yaha..

Person: kyu? Nahi aa sakti main…

Daya: nahi aisa nahi hai.. aao na…

Person comes in…

Daya brings water for her… she drinks it…

Daya: tum.. abhi se milne aayi thi…

Person: haan bhi aur nahi bhi…

Daya confused..

Daya: matlab… kya hai suhani?

Suhani: daya.. mujhe tumse.. kuch jaruri baat karni hai…

Daya: kiske baare main

Suhani: daya.. pata nahi tum kaise react karogey? Par maine.. aaj joh dekha na…

Daya: kya dekha

Suhani: daya.. maine aaj avantika ko dekha.. kisi aadmi ko paise de rahi thi…

Daya: haan toh isse.. pareshani wali baat kya hai?

Suhani: daya.. w..oh aadmi gunda type ka tha… aur.. maine… kuch suna…

Daya: kya sunna…

Suhani: woh aadmi keh raha tha.. pehle kaam ho nahi paaya.. lekin iss baar… uska kaam khatam ho jayega..

Daya was in disbelief…

Daya: suhani.. tum..

Suhani: daya.. mujhe bhi aapni aakho par vishwas nahi ho raha tha.. jab w..oh aadmi waha se gaya.. toh main uske pass gayi… aur.. w..oh mujhe dekh kar gabra gayi.. jaise.. uski koi chori pakri gayi ho… daya.. main tumhari aur abhijeet.. ki dost hu.. mujhe jo sahi laga.. maine tumhe bata diya..

Daya: suhani.. shak toh mujhe avantika par pehle se hi tha… jis tarah uske wajah se mujhe abhijeet se dhur jaana pada..

Suhani: daya.. abhijeet.. tek hai na..

Daya: suhani.. main tumhe kaise batao…

Suhani places her hand on his… bata do.. dost hu tumhari…

Daya: suhani.. kal abhijeet… ne he tells her…

Suhani was just dumbstuck… kya? Abhijeet..ne lekin aachank kaise

Daya: suhani.. main bhi bahut.. pareshan ho gaya..tha.. aur subah ussey kuch bhi yaad nahi.. ki usne kya kiya tha… raat ko..

They hear.. someone calling.. DAYA…

Suhani: daya.. koi tumhe.. bula raha hai…

Daya: abhijeet.. ki awaas hai.. yeh aachanak kaise jag gaya…. Chalo dekhtey hai….

Daya and suhani hurriedly runs in… daya saw.. abhijeet who was shivering… his face had fear… daya went to him… abhijeet immediately hugged him…

Daya: abhi.. kya hua? Worred tone.. tum aise..

Abhijeet: d..aya.. s..apna.. tum.. m..ujh..s..e dhur…

Daya: abhi.. nahi.. putting his fingers.. in his hairs.. nahi.. main tumhe chod kar.. kahi nahi ja raha hu.. kahi nahi.. dekho.. main yahi hu… they break apart… from hug… daya wipes his tears… abhijeet sees.. suhani standing there.. abhijeet.. in fear again.. holds his hand tightly..

Abhijeet: daya.. yeh.. mujhe.. m..a.r..r

Daya looked at suhani… and again at abhijeet..

Daya: nahi abhi… yeh toh dost hai.. kuch nahi karegi…

Abhijeet: nahi.. (loud) yeh.. he throws the pillow.. towards her..

Daya: abhi.. nahi…

Abhijeet: (shouting) jao.. yaha se.. jao…

Daya: suhani.. tum…

Suhani.. leaves…

Daya: abhijeet… plz.. shant ho jao.. dekho chali gayi hai w..oh..

Abhijeet (calmed down): d..aya.. mujhe chid kar maat jaana…

Daya: nahi jaunga.. kabhi nahi… tum.. yeh dawai le lo..

Abhijeet eats the medicine.. feels a little dizzy.. and gets into sleep…

Daya pov: sorry abhi.. yeh abhi.. ka mood.. swing ho jata hai… kabhi darr.. gussa… mujhe prateik se baat karni hogi.. aise main nahi dekh pa raha hu.. tumhe…kyu kaha maine.. ki agar.. tum.. par abhi tumne abhi toh.. mujhe kuch nahi bataya..

He goes out.. sees suhani.. sitting on sofa…

Daya: suhani… sorry.. abhijeet ke behavior ke liye…

Suhani: no.. daya.. it is okay.. main samjti hu.. bahut muskil ho raha hoga na tumhe abhijeet ko sambalna…

Daya: itna bhi muskil nahi hai… main bas chahta hoon.. ussey sab yaad aa jaye.. aur uss ladki ka pata chal jaye.. jisne abhi ki yeh halat ki..

Suhani: daya.. mujhe lagta hai avantika ne.. hi uspar.. jaan lewa humle karwaye..

Daya: suhani… ab toh mujhe bhi yakeen hota ja raha hai… main toh bas yahi soch raha hu.. jab abhijeet aapne hosho awaas main wapas aayega.. toh kya beteygi uspar… jiska w..oh saath de raha tha.. usni ne uske peth par chura ghopa.. tutth jayega.. phir kabhi kisi ajnabi par… bharosa nahi kar payega… abhi.. zindagi main bahut kuch saha hai.. abhi ne… maine bhi ussey kayi bar… bahut taklif di hai… lekin abhi.. ek palak tak nahi japakta… mujhe kuch nahi kehta.. janti ho suhani.. abhijeet… sab kuch aapne aap she lega.. lekin kisi ko aapne dard ke baare main nahi batayega… aur ussey aisa hi kiya… mujhse sab chupaya…. Main hi ussey galat samaj baitha..

**A/N: hi guys… most of u know my foot is fractured…. And my college.. has started… too much study pressure… CA is such a tough… job… just informing there can be delay in my story updates… but for sure… I will update…. I hope all can understand… but plz review…. **

**To particular guest- if u can't wait then plz don't read my story….. don't insult me like this many times…. It is better… u don't review… and read… because.. u won't understand… how hard it is for all writers…. Just because of you… I can't stop writing…**

**To all guest- thanks…. A lot**

**Priya- thanks…**

**Iluvcid-thanks….. hmm.. abhi se… climax… soch liya… abhi toh bahut kuch hona baki hai…**

**Lavii-even I am upset.. don't worry… he will be fine soon… **

**Krittika-thanks.. di… **

**Crazyforpurvi-thanks….**

**Rukamani-thanks… yaar….**

**Artanish-thanks… **

**Aditya- thank you….**

**Aditi- jaldi sab raaz khol dungi… pas.. pair ka plaster.. jaldi uttar jao….. uff…. **

**Shrestha- thanks…**

**Jyoti- thanks… yaar… **

**Nitu- thanks…**

**Megha-thanks…. **

**Duolover- thanks…**

**Pari- thanks…. **

**Shilpa- thanks… **

**Khushi- main abhi tek hu… bas pastar chada hua hai… jab bhi time mile review kar dena… I know studies….**

**Siya- thanks… **

**But where are my other friends? Very less review… don't done na.. plz review…. **

**And ya.. one more thing… do u want me to continue raksha bandhan story? I guess.. some of u are not satisfied with the ending of it… plz… mention… I will be waiting… and I hope u liked this.. chapter… **


	16. Chapter 16

Varun comes back.. with abhi's medicines and some injections… varun sees them…

Varun: daya sir.. yeh abhijeet ji ko.. injection dena tha…

Daya looks at him…

Daya: varun.. tumhara demak tek toh hai na… andar kya bol rahe they tum

Varun his head down..

Varun: kal aap dono ke beech jo hua.. maine sab dekha tha…main toh..

Daya: varun sahi waqt nahi tha.. baat karne ka.. agar abhi ko kuch pata chal jata.. toh kya hota? Haan.. (scolding him).. tum jante ho na.. koi aur shock uski tabiyat aur bigad sakta hai…

Suhani: daya.. jaane do na.. varun ji aap jayie.. abhijeet ko injection de dijiye…

Varun goes… in..

Suhani: daya.. plz gussa karne se kuch nahi hota.. issey gussey ne.. tumhe.. abhijeet se dhur kar diya tha.. ab tumhe ussey wapas pana hoga.. waise jaise abhijeet tha.. uski pehli life.. abhijeet CID ki shaan hai.. janti hu uske saath jo bhi hua.. bahut bura tha.. par.. abhijeet.. khud majboor tha.. usne wahi kiya jo uske liye sahi tha..

Daya: suhani.. sahi kaha tumne.. ab chahe kuch hi ho jaye.. abhi.. ko wapas pana hai… mujhe mera pehle wala abhi chahiye.. jo kisi se nahi darta hai… jo ek honest, intelligent, brave… Senior Inspector Abhijeet tha… mera dost, bhai… CID uska parivaar hai.. ussey sab yaad dilana hoga… saab… (confident tone).. aur saath hi uss mujrim ko salko ke peeche dalna hai… jisne humhari zindagi main toofan macha diya…

He calls purvi….

Purvi: jee sir..

Daya: purvi… tumhe.. avantika par nazar rakhni hogi… mujhe lagta hai… avantika hi hai in sabke peeche….

Purvi: tek hai.. sir.. abhijeet sir ke kuch bhi.. w..oh humhare liye.. aapni jaan khatre main daltey hai… hum unke liye itna sa bhi nahi kar sakte.. aap chinta maat kijiye.. avantika.. par nazar rahegi.. meri…

Daya: tek hai.. purvi… sambal karna…

Purvi: don't worry sir… mujhe abhijeet sir ne train kiya hai.. unke pehteray aapnaungi main… (smiling)

Daya: haan.. akhir dost kiska hai… (smiles) aacha main rakte hoon..

Purvi: bye sir…

Daya: bye.. purvi..

He keeps the phone…

Suhani: aacha main chalti hu…

Daya: tek hai

Suhani leaves…

Varun comes… he tells him he had some personal work but will be back by tomorrow… daya lets him go… he goes to kitchen… prepare food.. for abhi and himself…

Daya: abhi.. itne dino se waisa khana kha raha hai… chalo aaj todha.. teek a khi la deta hun.. nahi toh phir se.. muh fula kar baith jaayega…. Lekin jyada teeka bhi nahi… kya banao.. hmm uski favourite… bindi ki sabzi.. uff.. pehle ki tarah kharab na ho jaye..

_Daya saw abhijeet was tired…_

_Daya: boss.. aaj tum bahut takh gaye ho.._

_Abhijeet: haan daya.. kaam bahut zyda.. tha…_

_Daya: tek hai.. main khana bana deta hoon… _

_Abhijeet: tum.. banaogey.._

_Daya: haan…_

_Abhijeet: tek hai toh.. bindi ki sabzi banana.. teeki…_

_Daya: haan tek.. he starts to leave… and realized what abhi said.. bindi ki sabzi… he turns… boss.. but abhijeet had slept there…_

_Daya: mujhe muskil mein daal kar.. soh gaya.. uff… bindi ki sabzi kaise banti hai… hmm.. chalo.. koshish kartey hai.. ek baar.. abhijeet ko dekha tha banatey hue… _

_He goes to kitchen… starts making… offo.. ab pata chala ladies.. kitchen ka kaam kartey kartey tak kyu jati hai…. Finally he is done… he goes and keeps it in front of abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet gets up.. sudden.. sound.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. kya kua?_

_Daya: kuch nahi.. lo tumhari bindi ki sabzi… itna time toh mujhe mujrim ko pakre main nahi lagta jitna khana banane main lagta hai… _

_Abhijeet: kya daya.. ek sabzi banana main… khabra gaya…_

_Daya: ab aur mat daang kicho meri.. kha kar batao kaisi hai… _

_Abhijeet: haan tek hai.._

_Abhijeet eats….aacha hai.._

_Daya: toh main bhi taste karta hoon…. _

_Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. daya.. _

_Daya: boss.. maine banyi hai… chakne do.. na.. he eats one spoon.. abhijeet closes his eyes… _

_Daya: chhhh… pani pani pani… abhijeet brings water… for him.. in one sip daya drinks the water…_

_Daya: kya boss.. itna teeka… tum issey aacha kehtey ho?_

_Abhijeet: tumne itne pyaar se banaya tha… mujhe toh aacha laga.._

_Daya: boss.. tum purey pagal ho… _

Daya comes into reality..

Daya: iss baar.. main bilkul tek banauga.. na jyda teka na.. jyada peka… he makes.. it.. he takes the food into abhijeet's room… he was shocked…. No one was in the room… he keeps the tray on the table.. beside the bed… and goes to see in bathroom.. but he was not there…

Daya: yeh abhi kaha gaya…

He looks at whole house… but does not find him… nahi.. abhi bahar kaise jaa sakta hai.. main toh.. bahar hi tha… he goes back to abhi's room and sees the window open… he goes out.. but abhijeet is nowhere to be find… yeh abhi kaha chala gaya.. mujhe ek baar.. check kar lena chahiye tha… kamre main..

Daya: kisse.. bolo.. r..rajat.. haan… ussey phone karta hun…

He calls daya… and tells him to come home immediately..

Within 15 minutes… rajat comes… daya opens door… he pulls him in… in tension… rajat is confused..

Daya: aacha hua tum aagay..

Rajat: kya hua sir.. sab tek hai na…

Daya: rajat.. abhijeet ka kuch pata nahi…

Rajat shocked: pata nahi matlab sir…

Daya tells him everything..

Rajat: sir.. aap chinta maat kijiye.. main abhi unhe dundta hoon..

Daya: main bhi chal raha hu..

Rajat: okay sir… both leave… to find him… daya's phone rings…

Daya: hello.. haa Mahesh bolo.. kya? Tek hai.. main abhi aata hun… rajat.. gadi.. Mahesh ke ghar lelo…

Rajat: par sir.. abhijeet sir..

Daya: rajat.. abhijeet uske ghar hai.. chalo jaldi…

Rajat drives… as fast as possible… 20 minutes journey Rajat completes in 12 minutes… Mahesh was waiting outside… for daya…daya and rajat comes…

Mahesh: saab..

Daya: abhi..

Mahesh: saab.. abhijeet saab andar hai.. par bahut dare hue hai… mujhe pehchan nahi rahe…

Daya: Mahesh main tumhe saab baadmein samaj jaunga.. abhijeet tumhe mila kaha?

Mahesh: saab aapun jo hai… aapne aadey ke pass.. ja raha tha.. toh dekha ek aadmi behosh bada hai… dekha toh abhijeet saab they…

Daya: kya? Abhijeet waha kaise pahuch gaya? Shukriya mangu… tumne kitna bada ahsaan kiya hai mujhpar…

Mahesh: saab.. aap bhi na…

Daya goes in… sees abhijeet sitting.. hiding his head… between his legs… daya comes… he calls him.. abhi.. abhijeet looks up… he was having tears… he hugged him tightly… d..aya ma…in plz.. le chal mujhe yaha se…

Daya: abhi.. plz.. shant ho jao.. kaha chale gaye they?

Abhijeet: d..aya.. mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai.. main yaha kaise… aaya…

Daya pov: yeh abhi ko ho kya raha hai.. prateik ne kaha tha.. agar abhi mere saath rehega.. toh jaldi tek hoga.. lekin iski.. nahi I am sure.. kuch gadbaar hai…

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe ghar jaana hai..

Daya: haan chalo… abhijeet gets up… his head was spinning…

Daya: abhi… sambal ke… he helps him in walking… daya sits behind with abhi… rajat drives…

Rajat asked.. abhijeet sir aap tek hai na…

Abhijeet did not replied.. him… he looked at daya..

Daya: abhi.. dekho yeh bahut aacha hai… yeh mera dost hai… jaise tum mere dost ho waise yeh bhi mera dost hai…

Abhijeet: d..aya.. yeh.. mujhe.. kuch.. (scared)

Daya: nahi abhi kuch nahi karega… main issey aache se janta hoon… dekho… agar yeh nahi hota toh main tum tak kaise pahuchta… jab tum mujhe ghar par nahi mile.. main bahut gabra gaya.. pareshan ho gaya.. phir maine.. inhe.. (pointing to rajat) phone kiye.. aur yeh bhagtey bhagtey chale aaye… aur maine tumhe dundh liya…

Abhijeet: lekin.. daya.. yeh.. toh hamesha serious mood mein rehta hai… aakdu…

Rajat was shocked… what abhijeet just said…

Daya smiled… kya kare abhijeet… bhagwan ne issey banaya hi aisa hai…

Rajat looks back at daya…

Abhijeet: daya.. dekho.. yeh.. kaise.. tumhe.. dekh raha hai…

Daya: abhi.. rajat.. bahut aacha hai…

Listening to rajat.. abhi remembers… something… r..a…ja..t yeh naam.. pehle sunna hai… lekin…

Suddenly… cars.. gets to twist and turn… daya: rajat.. gadi aisa kyu chala rehe ho..

Rajat panics… he shouts… SIR… gadi ke break fail ho gaye… hai…

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: d..aya.. m..ujhe.. darr.. lag raha hai… (scary tone)

Daya: nahi abhi.. kuch nahi hoga… hum hai.. na…

Daya: rajat… gadi ko control karne ki koshish karo….

Rajat: sir main kar raha hun… par… nahi ho raha hai….

Rajat: sir.. ab ek hi rasta hai…

Daya: kya?

Rajat: aap.. abhijeet sir ko lekar khud jayie…

Daya: pagal ho tum…

Rajat: sir.. plz… (shout) aap khudiye…. Kuch nahi hoga mujhe…

Daya: nahi…

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir.. plz.. unke liye…

Daya opens the door..

Daya: abhi… tum kar paugey?

Abhijeet: da..ya..

**Important Note**

**Hi all… I am Palak's Brother… she said.. u guys.. wanted a updated… for this.. as u were waiting.. impatiently… so I gave it… to you… My sister is in hospital… doctor had advised her complete rest… but my sister… is superwomen… her foot is broken… still went to college… and pain increased… so better.. let her stay in hospital bed… she even got fever… and all… she does not listen to me, my mom or dad… then I remember.. some people she might listen… she is not taking her medicines.. on time… you all are her friend… so plz… scold her.. nicely…. She will come back.. from hospital… on 22****nd****….. plz pray for my sweet sister to recover fast… and ya… scold her too… ;) **

**Thanks to all… who reviewed…. **

**And ya.. my sis said… thank you so much… lovely reviews… to all… she will thank you all individually if possible in next chapter…. **


	17. TROUBLE FOR RAJAT

**A/N: toh mere bhai ne aap sabko khabar kar hi di… chalo baad mein aap sabko jawab dungi…**

Daya holds his hand… and they jump out… daya's head.. hits the rock… the car was heading towards a truck… rajat… turns the car… and it hits… the tree… abhijeet watched… what happened…. He got some blurly images… one person is driving… and same scene happens… he screams… DAYAA…. And faints…. Daya.. panics… one side is abhi and other side rajat…. He places abhi side of the road… and goes to rajat.. he takes him out… of car… his head was bleeding too… daya: my god… rajat… he immediately calls ambulance… ambulance arrives in 20 minutes… he puts rajat and abhijeet in ambulance… as abhijeet had not opened his eyes…. Daya: yeh kya ho raha hai… ambulance reaches in city hospital in 20 minutes…. Rajat and abhijeet has been checked by doctors… daya is walking here and there..

Daya: gadi ke break fail.. kaise ho gaye? Doctor comes out…

Daya hurriedly: doctor.. rajat aur abhijeet kaise hai?

Doctor: sir.. rajat ji tek hai.. abhijeet bhi tek hi hai.. bas.. usne kuch jyada.. hi soch liya tha.. jissey uske dimaag mein pressure hua.. isliye… woh behosh ho gaya.. aap unka khayal rakhiye…

Daya: thank you doctor..

Daya goes to see abhijeet… who was sleeping…. daya went and sat beside him… placed his hand..on abhijeet's head… with his soft touch… abhijeet opened his eyes…

Daya: abhi.. ab kaise ho?

Abhijeet: tek hu… he looks at daya.. small bandage on his head… daya.. tumko bhi lagi hai.. jyada dard toh nahi ho raha…

Daya: nahi.. abhi.. main tek hu… pov: mera dard tumhare dard ke samney kuch bhi nahi hai boss….

Abhijeet: d..aya. w..oh.. jo.. aadmi tha.. w..oh.. tek hai na..

Daya: abhi.. rajat tek hai…

Abhijeet: r..ajat.. tumhara.. dost hai..

Daya: haan.. aur tumhara bhi….

Abhijeet: pata.. nahi aisa lagta hai.. jaise.. ussey.. main bharso se janta hu…

Daya: abhi.. relax.. ab tum… rajat.. se darogey toh nahi..

Abhijeet noddes no… daya smiles….

Someone: main.. andar aa sakta hun…

Daya turns and rajat was standing there….

Daya: rajat.. tum.. yaha kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe.. toh..

Rajat: sir.. main tek hu.. chot jyada nahi hai…

Abhijeet: kaise jyada nahi sar par itni badi patti.. kyu hai phir? Aur haath par bhi? (getting angry)

Rajat was smiling: sir.. main.. tek hu.. aap tek hai na…

Daya: hum tek hai rajat….

Daya: rajat tum yaha ruko main doctor se baat karke aata hun… daya.. gets up.. abhijeet holds his hand… daya..

Daya: abhi.. main do minute main aaya.. aur rajat hai na…

Daya leaves….

Abhijeet looks at rajat.. rajat smiles.. a little…

Abhijeet: sorry…

Rajat: kis liye sir...

Abhijeet: tumko akkdu kehne ke liye…

Rajat: sir.. mujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi laga…

Abhijeet: tum.. mujhe sir kyu bulatey ho?

Rajat had no answer to say..

Rajat: sir.. w..oh aap..

Abhijeet: phirse sir.. daya mujhe abhijeet bulata haan… tum bhi bula saktey ho..

Rajat pov: main.. apko.. naam se kaise bula sakta hun.. aap toh mere senior hai..

Rajat: nahi.. mujhe sir kehna.. aacha lagta hai.. isliye.. main aapko aur daya sir ko sir bulata hun…

Abhijeet: tum.. toh aise.. behave kar rahe ho? Jaise hum tumhare senior hai…

Rajat pov: ho sir… bas aap jaldi tek ho jayie…

Daya enters in…

Abhijeet: daya.. ek baat puchu?

Daya: haan pucho..

Abhijeet: tumhe yeh sir kyu bulata hai.. aur mujhe bhi…

Daya was shocked… sudden question of this… rajat was hoping daya will give same answer has he did otherwise… they will be in trouble….

Daya:w..oh.. abhi.. rajat.. usko aacha lagta hai.. kehna…

Rajat relief… and gave bach gaye look…

Daya: aacha.. baki baatein baad main… chalo.. chaltey hai… ghar.. tumhe hospital pasand nahi hai na.. abhi…

Abhijeet: kisko pasand aayega… yaha key eh ajeeb gareeb dikhne wale doctors… nurses… injection… sab…

Daya: isliye tumhe yaha se lekar ja raha hu… chalo…

Daya, abhijeet and rajat… leave.. from hospital… outside…

Rajat: sir.. ghar kaise jaayegey.. gadi toh…

Daya: taxi se.. jayegey….aur rajat.. tum kisi ko isske baare main maat batana… kama kaha.. pareshan ho jayegey.. aur

Rajat: sir.. main samaj gaya… smiling.. main pata laga lunga….

Daya: aur haan aapna dhyan rakna…

Rajat: ji sir…

Rajat takes cab to his house… and daya and abhijeet to abhijeet's house.. as both their homes were in different directions… they reach home….

Daya makes him sit… on sofa.. and brings water for him… with medicines….

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe yeh wali medicine nahi khani.. bahut kadwi hai.. aur mera sar dard bhi karta hai…

Daya: abhi… dekho.. koi bahana nahi chalega.. dawa.. leni hogi.. tek kaise hogey… chalo.. lo…

Abhijeet takes the medicine… daya takes him to his room… lay him on bed… due to medicine effect abhijeet was feeling drowsy… he closed his eyes… daya sat beside him…

Something flashed in front of his eyes….

He jerked… and opened his eyes… daya.. in shock.. he looked at abhijeet.. whose full body was in sweat…

Daya: abhijeet kya hua? Asked anxiously… aur tum.. itne dare hue kyu ho boss?.. he touched his hand.. which were cold…

Abhijeet: d..aya..

Daya: tumne phirse.. wahi sapna dekha?

Abhijeet: da…ya.. w..oh.. iss baar.. maine… dekha.. ki.. koi.. aadmi.. khoon.. main.. jameen par.. leta hua hai… bahut sare log.. uske pass hai… his voice was unsteady…

Daya too got worried… as he found… abhijeet becoming uneasy… abhijeet was shivering… due to fear… daya hugs him…

Daya: abhi.. kuch nahi hai.. kisi ko kuch nahi hua hai….

Daya pov: abhi.. yeh sab.. jo tumhe dekh raha hai… purani yaadien hai.. dhundli dhundli tasveer… jo kahi tumhare.. dimag mein kahi kho gayi thi.. rasta dundh rahi hai… lekin.. yeh toh kadwi… yaadein hai… meethi yaadoin ko.. bhi wapas.. aana hai.. sab yaad aa jayega tumhe.. aur mujhe mera abhi wapas mil jayega…

Daya's phone rings… it is rajat… he saw.. abhijeet had slept.. he carefully… places his head… on pillow.. picks up the phone…

Daya: hello..haan rajat… kya? Nahi.. main bahar aata hun.. abhijeet soh raha hai.. hai… tek hai.. tum intezar karo…. Daya moves out….

Outside…

Daya: haan rajat…

Rajat: sir… mujhe purvi ka phone aaya tha.. ausne kaha ki… jab humhara accident hua tha… avantika… ussi area ke pass.. thi…

Daya: what? Tumne.. purvi ko.. bataya

Rajat: nahi sir… maine toh bas.. ussey pucha ki… avantika.. kaha thi… aur itna hi nahi… yeh.. jo… fakira hai…

Daya: fakira.. yeh jo.. supari killer hai…

Rajat: jee sir… avantika ko dekha gaya hai.. iske saath…

Daya: oh.. ab….. avantika.. ke khilaf kafi saboot hai…. Iss baar.. gawa CID wale hai… sabko pakro….

Rajat: jee sir…

Daya: aacha.. yaha tak aa gaye ho toh andar chalo…

Rajat: nahi sir.. abhijeet sir mujhe.. dekh kar..

Daya: nahi.. kuch nahi hoga… ab toh tumhe jaan gaya hai…

Rajat went in.. with daya.. abhijeet was still sleeping..

Daya: rajat.. tum baitho main chai bana kar lata hun….

Rajat: sir.. main bhi chalta hun..

Rajat nodded daya smiles… and leaves…

Rajat sits on chair… beside… bed… reads the book… his face was covered.. with book… but he pulled his book a little down… so his eyes could see abhi… he was… glancing at him.. abhijeet slowly opens his eyes… rajat.. puts his book.. in front of his eyes…

Rajat pov: oh god.. abhijeet sir toh aakhein khol rahe hai.. daya sir kaha reh gaye… mujhe dekh kar kaise react karenge.. mujhe kisi chiz se darr nahi lagta jitna.. unke gussey se lagta hai… hey bagwan… madad kar meri…

Abhijeet sees one person sitting on chair.. reading book… actually was not…

Abhijeet: d..aya..

Rajat: sir.. daya sir.. kitchen main hai… m..ain.. r..rajat

Abhijeet: oh.. rajat.. tum yaha.. kaise?

Rajat keeps the book.. main aapse milne aaya tha.. aap tek toh hai na..

Abhijeet: haan main tek hu…mujhe.. tumhe sorry kehna hai…

Rajat: kyu sir?

Abhijeet: uss din hospital main maine tumhe.. galat samjha.. aur…

Rajat: koi baat nahi sir.. main samjta hun…

Abhijeet: tum mujhe sir.. maat bulao.. tum mujhe sir bulate ho mere sar mein dard hota hai… aur aawazein sunai deti hai..

Rajat pov: sir.. hum hi aapko pukartey hai… aap kab… wapas aayengey humhare pass…

Rajat: aap.. lekin main aapko.. naam se kaise bula sakta hun…

Abhijeet: kyu nahi bula saktey?

Rajat: aap mujhse bade hai na…

Abhijeet: main koi 50 saal ka nahi hua hun… jo tum mujhe sir bulao… tum..

Daya enters…

Daya: abhi.. tum uth gaye.. kaise ho ab?

Abhijeet: tek hu daya..

Daya: rajat.. mujhe tumse baat karni hai… ek minute bahar aana… abhi main aata hun…

Abhijeet noddes….

Daya and rajat goes out…

Daya: rajat dekho bahut muskil se maine abhi ko convince kiya hai.. ki tum uske dost ho dusman nahi… aur main nahi chahta.. ki uske dimag par jyada asar ho… tumhe.. ussey abhijeet… bulana hoga.. aur mujhe daya… uske samne…

Rajat shocked…

Rajat: sir.. main unhe naam se kaise bula sakta hun.. he is my senior… aur aapko bhi.. nahi…

Daya: rajat.. plz.. tumhe karna hi hoga… bas.. kuch din ki baat hai…

Rajat: par.. sir.. main..

Daya: rajat.. plz…

Rajat: tek hai sir…

Rajat eyes open wide.. daya looked at his reaction… and turned back… abhijeet was standing there… daya and rajat.. get nervous… look at each other…

**A/N: hi all.. I am fine now.. my plaster will go away this Sunday…but just having some difficulty in walking…. But reviews were less this time… plz review….**

Artanish- yaar.. health important hai par dawai.. mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai… ab toh main time par hi dawa le rahi hu…

Shrestha- thanks… aap main complete rest le rahi hu… bahut kam walking kar rahi hu…

Priya- thanks.. yes.. I am taking care of my health now…

Aditi- ji.. now I am listening to all of them.. taking my medicines on time…

Kirti- sorry sorry…ab main sab time par kar rahi hu… love u too.. and missed u…

Bint-e-abid- aapne toh mujhe dhaant diya… I am recovering now… looks like all your scolding worked…

Rukmani- thanks… aacha aab aap bhi mujhe dhaant togi..

Kitty- thanks…

Krittika- thanks… arrey di saans toh lo.. ek baar mein hi itna kuch keh diya.. ab main sab kaam par time rahi hu…

Dream princess- thanks…

Aditya- thanks… nahi nahi.. agar aap review band kar dengi toh kaise hoga… now I am really taking my medicines on time…

ss- thanks..

guest- thanks… aap tek sun rahi ho… ab main sach main time par medicines le rahi hu…

pari- thanks… now I am taking care of myself… so no more dhamki of not reviewing…

jyoti- thanks… a lot.. now I am taking care of my self… yaar.. ab toh maaf kardo…

shilpa- thanks…

khushi- yaar ab main time par sab kar rahi hu… aur aap rutho maat…

Shweta- sorry yaar.. ab main pakka khyal rakungi.. aapna… aur time par medicines.. le rahi hu..

Urooj- thanks.. a lot…

Rajvigirl- thanks…yaar.. I am taking care of myself now..

Nishi- thanks..

Mad- thanks..

R and r-thanks…

**But where are my other friends? Plz review… to most next chapter I need atleast 35reviews… now lets see.. who is 500 reviewer… lucky one… next update… depends on number of reviews… plz review… guys… plz… reviews are getting less.. in each chapter… if u don't like it… tell me.. I will stop this story…. Next chapter I have wrote.. already…. So I am witing for your reviews… plz review.. silent readers.. next chapter.. main kuch hoga… so get ready…. and yes... saturday i will update SATH CHOD DIYA... :)**


End file.
